Awakenings
by Mavrixtrinkia
Summary: Rogue gains something from the Cure. The institute gains a former student as well. She learns new things, like stopping events from happenings. She has a change the past for the better; but will she do it? Ryro. COMPLETE. NO and i mean NO, SEQUEL
1. Eins

She wasn't always like this. After what happened at Alcatraz, things were starting to get settled. Sort of. First off, she had gone and gotten the cure. She had not been around for the final battle. When she came back, Bobby was able to touch her. Things were good.

The Brotherhood had gone into hiding, since they were now considered terrorists. Magneto was human, he was no longer a threat. Mystique's, rather, Raven's whereabouts were unknown. Jean, the Professor and Scott... They were all gone.

The Institute was left to Ororo. After the final battle, the school's population more than doubled. There were new teachers teaching now. It had been a year since then. Things were actually getting back to normal. Well, as normal as it could get in a School for Gifted Youngsters.

There have been rumors though. Like little whispers making their way to the older students ears. More specifically, Bobby and Rogue. No one even knows who started it, but it has gotten around about as fast as Quicksilver. The 'whispers' so to say were of a certain pyromaniac.

There was definitely a strain when hearing this. Bobby had done his best to knock Pryo out of commission. He still remembered the look of shock that replaced his deranged glee when he was about to win. Iceman had turned into his ice form, and froze Pyro's arms. He finished it by head butting him into submission.

Rogue heard about the final battle from many different perspectives. She was glad that she was ridden from her curse, but more saddened that she couldn't fight with the X-Men. However, the past was the past, and nothing could change that. At least, not yet.

For the older students and few of the teachers, they were more concerned with one of their older members. Well, sort of. Mr. Allerdyce had left almost two years prior. Yet, he was still an ex-student. Not only was a rumor going about that the pyro was around, but another thing was higher than all.

The media had made it known that the cure was not permanent. There was a seventy-five percent chance that those who took the cure might get their mutation back. They had also said that those who took the cure shouldn't worry. Their powers shouldn't be more than a quarter strength. Worthington Industries were working with level four mutant strains collected from unknown sources to perfect the cure. Those who wished for it may come back for a new injection. But since they were still configuring it, scientists have told the media,

_"Those who have taken the previous injection shouldn't have to worry. If they are still up for being human, they have another chance. However, the current cure is still having 'bugs kinked out.'"_

Of course, Rogue was devastated. She was worried about not being able to touch Bobby or Logan anymore. She kept telling herself that there was a twenty-five percent chance that she would remain human. That only made it worse some days. She was more worried over being human than finding that Pyro had been walking around.

She hadn't always been like this.

Until a few weeks ago, when it was announced on the television, she had been living her life out the way she use to before...

She was almost a lifeless shell. Her friends had noticed, and her closest friend, Jubilee, was worried. One would think that her boyfriend would notice the most.

Even after she took the cure, Bobby was thrilled. That lasted for about five months, and he started to stray. He strayed right off to Kitty. She had been happy that he took notice of her, but said that he did so in front of Rogue. She didn't want to ruin their relationship like this, especially now. As Jubes would be it, "He has been a total dick once that announcement came on." And no kidding. It was apparent. He seemed to live up to his name, pun intended. Kitty had the last straw when he came onto her, getting too close. Her heart thought otherwise as she fought to gain control of it. She pushed him away, and ran up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. She paced herself quickly, but attempted to calm down. She had to tell Rogue, she just had to.

Rogue looking out her window, watching the younger students run and play. She told herself that she should be living her life to the fullest until it came back. Not sulking in her room like a child who couldn't have a cookie. She was having similar thoughts to the ones Kitty was having almost at the same time.

A few months after things have calmed down, she notice he started act distant towards her. She confronted him about it, but he told her everything was fine. She took it. Now, she was angry with herself. Why did she always listen to him? She sounded like an obedient dog. Sighing deeply, she went into the bathroom and stripped down to nothing. Staring at herself in the mirror, she contemplated on whether she would remain a mutant when it came down to it. A part of her wanted to still be human, but another part of her told her that she should just embrace her mutation. She was leaning toward the side to embrace it by each passing hour. She finally turned from the mirror that held sadness in her features and decided to wash it all away with warm shower.

About thirty minutes had passed, and she was finally out and dressed. Since it was the summer season, she sported shorts and white tank. She brushed out her long, brown hair. The white stripe, her trademark, continually falling in her face. Today, she decided to wear it up, not letting the white have its way. Unfortunately for her, a few strands escaped the binding hair tie and landed around her face. Giving up, she went around to the front of her bed, putting a pair of flip flops on. As she made her way to the door, a knock was heard. Opening it revealed shocked Kitty. She looked a little frightened, but got enough to muster out a few words.

"Uh Rogue can we, like, talk?" Giving her a curious look, she opened the door more to invite the younger girl in. Those were the only words she could say, in spite of what she had planned. She had planned to tell her that Bobby had been making moves on her, and she didn't like, no offense, the fact that he was still with Rogue. Her mouth went completely dry and only her mouth made the attempt to make noise. Rogue had taken notice to this, and decided to speak up first.

"So, what is it that ya need to talk about?" She drawled out in a light accent. Kitty looked at with doe-like eyes. Giving up, she would rather get it over with now than later.

"It's about Bobby." _So that's what she was so afraid of._ She nodded, and waited for her to continue. "I know, like, he's been a little distant from you. I mean, like, everyone can see it." She inhaled deep and sighed heavily. "What I'm trying to say is, he's been... With me..." Rogue looked at her, not really shocked about the news, but more shocked that Kitty had confessed. Rogue nodded and sat on her bed.

"So, what you're sayin' is you would rather have me know now, instead of later?" Kitty was stung from Rogue's words. They were so emotionless. But could you really blame here? One of her friends came to her, telling her that she had been practically having a love affair with her boyfriend. There was some part of Rogue that knew it was happening, but sometimes didn't want to accept it. Now she did.

"I'm, like, really sorry Rogue! I didn't mean for it be this way, I swear!" She was practically begging Rogue to forgive her.

Rogue stood up from her previous sitting position and moved to the door. Opening it, she took one last look at Kitty before shutting it and walking down the hall. Before she reached the stairs, however, she heard a **BAMF** behind her. This caused her the flinch and look behind her. Low and behold, it was the blue man also known as Kurt. He looked to find Rogue a bit startled at his entry.

"Ah, I am sorry to have startled you. I vas more aiming for Ms. Munroe's office." Rogue had to at least inwardly chuckle. Kurt had been "Bamf"ing in and out of the school every once and a while. Still not use to the layout apparently.

"It's fine Kurt. Still havin' problems trying to figure out which room is which?" Kurt gave a small laugh, and said something in German that she obviously could not understand. After he disappeared in a blue cloud of smoke, she suspected it meant 'See you later.' Turning heel, she went down the stairs, and made her way down the lengthy corridor.

She found Piotr and Jones, duking it out playing Play Station. She kept moving, as she was headed to the 'back yard', not having to worry about classes for another month. Before she could go on, she heard the TV switch from a game to the news. A few students had flocked in, checking the newest update about the new cure. She retraced her steps back to the room.

_"The percent of people regaining their Mutant abilities has now risen to ninety percent. As the percentages go up, the more scientists are struggling to complete the new cure advancement..."_

Now she wished she hadn't heard that god awful news. She decided not to stick around as small arguments started to erupt. When she finally made it to the yard, three tombstones came into focus. She walked up to the Professor's, kneeling down to look up at it. She traced his name with her unloved index finger. As she was doing this, a pair of frosty blue eyes had set on her, yet remained unmoving. Bobby was inside, still listening to the news. He didn't have the nerve to talk to her, he was more a coward than anything else. So, instead of advancing to her kneeling form in the sun light, he walked deeper into the school.

Rogue was taking the new update in slowly. She had a small feeling that she was going to get her powers back sooner than she thought. She wasn't as afraid as she was in the beginning. The only thing that she was going to miss was her freedom of touch, and not worry about other psyches talking to her while she was trying to concentrate in class.

She then heard something strange.

Click.

Snap.

She looked around, but there was no one there. She stood up, thinking it was just in her memory. Then, she heard it again.

Click.

This time, she didn't not stay silent. "Who's there?" No one replied, she was still by herself. Blinking back the strange sound, she decided that instead of asking empty air, she would retreat inside.

-

Right after Kurt had left Rogue standing near the stairs.

**BAMF!** This time, he landed successfully in Ororo's office. She turned to face him, not really shocked to see him. "Kurt. How nice to see you again."

"As to you too, Fräulein."

"What brings you here?" He looks around then decides to take a seat. Getting straight to the point was his plan today. Hopefully.

"It ist about Rogue," His Germanic accent laying to almost thick over his words. "I tink I have found her Mutter. Zo, sie ist now human." Ororo looked puzzled. Rogue's mother, he had said.

"Rogue's mother? So she was adopted in the D'Ancanto family?" Kurt nods, he had actually been wondering about it for some time now. He had been told by Mystique some time before she was shot with the cure gun that she had a secret even from Magneto. Kurt had already known that Mystique was his mother, but this 'secret' was getting him curious.

"Four months to be exact since I vas told of dis. Her mutter ist Raven Darkholme. Also known as Mystique."

Shock hadn't been exactly the right word to describe it. Actually, there had been no word to describe it. So, shock would have to do.

"Mystique..?" Kurt nodded. He then proceeded to tell her more.

"Sie ist also my mutter. Zo, Rogue is only my half schwester. I am sorry, zat ist all I know right now."

Ororo nodded at this news. She was quite shaken, but knowing that Mystique was human helped a little. Then something important screamed at her.

"Kurt. It seems that the cure is not permanent. Do you think Mystique will do anything to harm Rogue?" He shook his head no, since he wasn't even suppose to know.

"Sie has only looked out for her, sie will not take action. At least, I do not tink so." Nodding, she got up.

"Why don't you stay awhile this time, Kurt? You have friends here." He looked at her, thinking on it, then agreed.

"I vould like dat very much."

-

Around the same time, Rogue went back inside the school.

She stopped in the kitchen before retreating back up to her room. There she saw Logan, drinking beer. She hadn't a clue as to how he could keep it hidden from the students, but also didn't care to ask.

"Hey, Logan."

He looked up from a paper he was reading, instead of watching the news.

"Hey, kid. So, uh, did you hear about the cure?" She looked at him for a second, then opened the fridge to find a bottle of lemonade. Turning, while unscrewing the cap, she nodded before taking a sip.

"Yeah. I heard. I'm not sure what I'm gonna do yet though.." She let the sentence stray, not sure of what else to say. Logan looked at her. She wasn't sure what she was going to do this time around. He had noticed, like everyone it seems, that Ice-Man wasn't as attentive to her anymore. He decided to change the subject.

"How have you and the Ice-Man been? I haven't seen him around except for the occasional training sessions."

She almost choked on her drink when she was asked that question. Looking sadly at her drink like it was going to make her feel better, she just smiled and excused herself. Logan had expected her to at least say something, but thought it best to leave it alone. For now.

Making her way up the stairs, she heard girls giggling. Not knowing or really caring as to what they were giggling about, she kept going to her room.

"Yeah, I heard that too! I'm not really sure what's gonna happen though. I mean, he totally ditched the X-Men for Magneto..."

Stopping dead in her tracks, this time she wanted to know what rumor was going around exactly. She casually walked closer to the room where the laughs were coming from and turned her back toward the door. She was diagonally across from the room, but whoever was inside couldn't see here from where they were positioned. She rested her arms on the banister, pretending to look at the people on the first floor.

"But I thought Bobby killed him."

"Bobby did not kill him! He just knocked him out is all."

"Huh. 'magine that. What do you think Bobby will do if he finds out?"

"I don't even wanna think about it. Scary enough that a lot of dangerous Mutants that got shot with the cure are gonna be back on the streets."

"Pyro isn't THAT bad, is he?"

Must of been a new student. There were quite a lot of new students. And by a lot, she meant it.

"Uh. Duh. I keep forgetting that you weren't around when Mr. Psycho was here. He always had this lighter with him and would, like, never stop playing with it."

Rogue took a longer drink of her lemonade.

"Oh but hey, one day, I totally got his picture. I don't think he noticed either. At least, I hope not." Fits of giggles continued. Rogue wanted to know what exactly was going on, but knew if she were to step into the room, the girls would become silent. She would have to wait patiently.

Click.

Snap.

There. She heard it again. She wasn't sure who was doing it, but someone was messing with her head. She tried to ignore it for a few more minutes.

"Really! Lemme see!" There were inaudible sounds coming from the girls now, but she was sure it had to do with the photo. "Wow. He's hot."

"Yeah, I know right?"

"Hey, wasn't Rogue friends with him too?"

"Yeah... I wonder if she heard. Should we go tell her?"

"Hum.. I'm not sure. What do you think would happen? Bobby would totally freak out."

"Hehe-no shit."

Click.

Snap.

She couldn't take the clicking and the snapping sounds anymore. It was like when John couldn't stop flicking his lighter at Bobby's house. She turned from her place near the banister, to her room.

When she got there, she closed the door, kicking her flip flops off. Once she got to the side of her bed, she flopped onto it, her face going straight into the pillow. Sighing, she thought about what the girls were talking about. _Is he around or something? Why is everyone so secretive.._

Click.

She heard it again, this time shouting out. "Who keeps doin' that? It's not funny, knock it off!" Her accent growing stronger with each word. Soon after, a small knock made it's way to her ears. "Come in." She sat up, waiting for the person to come in. It was Bobby, shocking.

"Rogue, you ok? Kitty said she heard you yell at someone." He looks around the room seeing no one.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He looked at her incredulously as he sat down next to her.

"You really don't sound like it. What's been up with you lately?" He rubbed her arm gently, trying to comfort her. Only it didn't end that way. He felt a pull, as did she. Sparks of his memory jolted through her mind. He pulled away and stood up. He shouldn't have done that though, as he became dizzy. Before long, he passed out.

"Bobby!!!"

-

In the med-lab, about twenty minutes later.

Ororo calmed Rogue the best she could, even knowing it was no use. Bobby had held on a bit too long, and was now in a deep sleep. Not necessarily in a coma, but deep enough that it would be a few days before he awoke again. She was not alone, though. Logan was nearest to Rogue's room, so he was with her now.

Hank had arrived around the time he heard Rogue holler out Bobby's name. He came with news, he came not by himself. The person he brought with him was sent to Ororo's office, so they could get some thing sorted out. Before he was sent there, however, he asked what was going on. He didn't get an answer though. He was told to stay put. Before long, he heard voices. Many of which he recognized.

"What happened?" Logan asked, seeing Iceman on the floor, completely knocked out. He knew Marie was mad at him, but Jesus, did she have to knock him out? Just then, Hank rushed in.

"Logan, I need you to calm Rogue down. I will take Bobby to the med-lab." He scooped up the unconscious boy and took him down the stairs, passed Ororo's office. The boy just missed Hank, so he did not see Bobby's limp body.

At the same time, Logan was trying to get to Rogue. He was having a hell of a time too.

"Marie, calm down!" He tried to grab for her arm, but she pulled it away before he could be drained.

"No, I don't want you to get hurt!" She put herself in the corner of the room, not without pulling out her old gloves and putting them on. She rested her head against the wall, just staring at it.

She didn't want her powers this soon! _Why me? Why now of all times?!_

Logan knelt down next to her, with a blanket.

"Come on, let's go see how he's doing." Her jaw had tightened, she felt his memories flickering across her eyes. He was going to break up with her soon. For Kitty. She did not care at this moment, but decided best to listen to Logan. She didn't want him blowing a gasket. She took the blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders tightly. Logan put his arm around her shoulder, as they made their way to the lab.

Rogue remained standing as the others talked to each other. Hank motioned her to come over, and she did so.

"Rogue, I need to do some blood tests to see what's wrong exactly. If the cure has weakened, then-"

"No. I won't do it again." This was surprising to Ororo. She felt happy that Rogue decided against it this time around. Rogue didn't say anymore to that. She let Hank do his test, and she was free to return to her room. As she got in the elevator, she started to cry. She was crying because it was almost like the time with Cody. She might have sent him so far back in his mind, that he wouldn't be able to wake from it.

Soon, the elevator came to a stop, and opened up the doors. She started walking her normal route, slowly taking off the blanket. She decided, for some crazy reason, that her gloves would come off as well. As she was doing this, the person who was in Munroe's office finally grew impatient. He did not come here just to be told to sit and stay like a dog. He got up from his seat in the chair, and turned to walk out the door and look for Hank. Once he got to the door, he was met by a girl who held a blanket in her arms, across the hall, ripping off her gloves. He noticed she was talking to herself, out loud literally.

"He got what he deserved. Even without me really knowin' what he was gonna do. Should'a seen it comin'. I mean," She used a different voice, "Kitty and her little sick confession, 'I'm sorry Rogue, I like really am! I'm sorry that I've been dating Bobby behind your back, I really am sorry!'" She continued talking to herself as she made it up the stairs.

This rant of hers was getting him ticked off. He couldn't do anything though, he knew that. He was stuck, waiting here until Hank told him what to do. He heard Rogue yelling at someone then.

"Who ever that is, knock it off! Stop all the fuckin' clickin'!"

He moved out into the hall a little further, trying to look up the steps. He saw two girls come down the steps and stared at him. Exchanging glances, the quickly ran into the rec room. He eyed them, not really caring.

"Fuck it." Once he got to the stairs, he ran up them. Even though he left the place almost two years ago, he still knew it by heart. Much to his contempt. He followed the corridor, coming to a familiar room. Well, it would have been familiar if the door wasn't shut. To his surprise, it was cracked open.

Rogue heard a creaking in the floor near her door. Someone followed her to her room. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. She shoved the blanket off of her, leaving her gloves on the bed. She quietyly made her way to the door, avoiding the opening it held.

The boy, technically he had a name, was about to open the door until he heard his name being called.

"John! I told you to stay put, now where did you go?" Hank sounded stressed. He wanted John to stay here while he figured things out with the President. He took him away from the Brotherhood despite the fact that John would kill him. McCoy said that he had two choices. One being locked up in a testing facility for God knows how long, or go back to the instititute. He chose the latter, obviously. Risking Rogue would recognize his voice, he had to reply.

"I'm coming," Whispering the last part to himself, "God damn, a man can have no freedom."

Rogue pushed herself up to the wall. The person who had followed her was in fact John. She had many things going through her mind at an incredible rate, she couldn't think straight.


	2. Zwei

**A/N:** I might want to say this so you don't get confused. The italics at the beginning are memories in her POV. When you get further, it's a dream. So it will not be italicized.  
Rogue sometimes forgets to think her answers instead of saying them out loud. So she may look a lil dorky sometimes. Or.. shall I say insane? haha

So.. Read and review! Please, if there is something I forgot, tell me!  
PS. There isn't much of Kitty until the third movie, so I'm referencing her personality off of Evolution.

Also. I thank my Beta, **CodenameCali** *hugs* You are greatness my dear.

* * *

The next morning, she was roused from her sleep from the sunlight peaking in at her from it's place behind her curtains. She was sleeping at the end of her bed, how she got there was a mystery. She pulled the comforter up over her head, trying to get more sleep. After five minutes, it seemed to do the trick. Only instead of her normal dreams which consisted of her past, happy times, it was haunted with memories.

Not her own memories.

_The first wave that hit her were Magneto's, in her point of view. She was in the concentration camp. It was raining and depressing. Her mother and father were with her, keeping close. All of a sudden, they were pulled apart. She screamed after parents, trying to get back to them. They were pushed away from her, getting farther and farther away. Soon, she was up against a wall, crying. She then ran after them, reaching her hand out, still screaming. They were gone by then, the gate had closed. She was being pulled back by the soldiers. Trying so hard to reach them, anger was fueling her rage at the mob. She told herself to reach further, to get them back. Soon, the gates started to crush from the force on them. The soldiers were scared, the gate was crushing more and more. The next thing that she remembered was all black.  
Next was getting 'branded'. The needle was, of course, metal. She had yet to gain control of her powers. They held her arm down in leather straps, to keep her from moving. However, they hadn't expected much of a show since the incident a week ago. It was mere coincidence. Yanked from her place on the hard ground, she had been thrust into a room when she had yet to open her eyes. She wasn't aware of what was going on until feeling excruciating pain on her forearm. She was jolted awake and started screaming at them to stop. They didn't, instead attempted to knock her out. It worked for a short while. By the time they had the final mark done, she was awake, fury took place of fear with in her eyes. The needle shook in its place, and with precision, aiming for a death strike._

_Afterward, she was placed in a stone room, and went completely mad. Someone not knowing of magnetic abilities went near with a sheet of steel with food on it. It was time to eat and it wasn't much either. The man set the tray in the so called 'room', leaving it with her. Without a thought, Rogue lifted the tray and manipulated it's shape. When the man came back in, all that was seen was crimson. After leaving, all that was left behind was carnage._

A second wave came around.. This time it was Logan's.

_She felt water all around her. Underwater. Pain. Horrible pain. Surgical knives cutting into her skin, if she could scream she would have. Something was sticking to her, it was not a pleasant feeling. She was then awake, in a tank of some sort. She tried opening her eyes, no luck. The liquid was too thick. She went back to sleep._

_When she was awakened, it seemed as though hours had passed. Her eyes opening to a medical bay. She was dead center, seeing men in white lab coats. Some sipping coffee, some laughing at a joke. Her hearing picked up so many different things, even things she didn't need to hear. Angry, she tightened her fists. Only pain ensued. Blood filled the opaque substance. She screamed in the mask, only thing that came to mind was Escape. She pulled her fist back and swiped at the glass. She was completely nude, but that wasn't the problem. The task at hand was to kill. Her instincts kicked in and she attacked the closest person near her. Swiping upward, through the ribs to the skull, the man sunk with a dull thud. Various screams, her prey started running from her. Towards the exit. She remembered that she needed to get away, and so she made her way to a tunnel. How she got there, she didn't remember. Nor did she care. She started screaming at all the blood dripping from her fists, metal claws were burning. Reaching a door, she pushed it open into bright light._

This "light" actually being the light flowing into her room.  
Rogue was beyond tossing by this point. Her body was drenched in sweat, but her nightmares still had more for her.

_Fire. That's what she was surrounded by. It was consuming, welcoming, angry, peaceful. Her heart was burning wild. Her hands were aching for something to burn. It was growing, it was a constant need. It didn't start out that way. Life changed after that night._

_She had been sitting there, watching TV with her older brother. Her father had yet to come home from work, so they were safe. It was a cartoon; she was good in school today and got to watch TV. When she does bad at school, she has to sit in her room all night without food. She had a lock outside her door, it wasn't safe._

_The door slammed open, scaring her. Her brother, Jeremy, told her to run to her room and hide._

_"I'm old enough! I can help you fight him!"  
"No, you can't. You are too young. Now, run!"_

_Eventually, she ran. She shut her door, and hid under her bed. Then she heard the screams from her mother. Telling her father to stop hitting him. Her brother was being beaten, and she had to be the coward under the bed. The fight continued. A gasp was heard, then silence. Her mother broke down in tears, asking "What have you done?! He was only-" she heard her mother get slapped. Father was drunk. Very drunk. That was it, she couldn't take it anymore. She crawled out from her bed, and opened the door. Down the hall, she could see her brother. Down. Blood dripping, his eyes open. He wasn't breathing_.

_She ran at her father, attempting to hurt him. She failed as he slapped her. He then grabbed her by the neck and went outside. "No!" Only, he did not stop. Never did he, always winning. A small thought ran through Rogue's mind, _Egotistical bastard_. He lit the grill, flames becoming wild. She thought to herself, _No, I won't die. I won't leave my mother here to live in pain!_ The flames erupted around her, attacking her father._

_Soon enough, he was burned to death. Not a scrap remained of him. Her mother watched, eyes wide open. She screamed at her, calling her a monster. Rogue had only wanted to protect her mother, how was she a monster?_

That's when the fire consumed her. It dissolved the dream, the memory in front of her. This was her, not him; John. The fire was burning hotter. It wanted to be used. It wanted to be free.

There was something in the back of her head. Something that was being held back. She raised a hand to a cage, it was a psyche. She had never seen something like that before. When her hand touched the gate, she couldn't let go. Her hand was in great pain. The cage was glowing, burning white-hot. Searing her hand, she could smell her flesh burning. It was burning through her skin, through her muscle, to her bone...then, it all stopped. Her hand was back to normal. The white being soon became a soothing healer. A hand reached out, taking her face and cradling it with it's palm. Leaning into the hand, she let it calm her entirely. White was now a deep, transparent violet. It was apparent that two flames were making that color. There was just an aura, it was recreating time. It was taking away her pain. When she finally welcomed it all, into it's trap, she felt her body temperature triple. She was screaming silently...

Rogue was awakened by her own screaming. She stopped abruptly. There was steam around her, she was still hot. Her comforter was now unbearable, as she kicked it off of her. Looking at the clock, it was only 10:00am. Hadn't she been asleep for longer? The images of pain were burned in her eyes forever. Like they were her own. Grabbing her head, she tried to shake them off. Without any luck, she sighed and went to her dresser. This year, she was thankful for having a single room. Especially with her abilities having returned to her. Now she only had to figure out how to not suck the life out of every living thing that touched her. Then she would be so happy. She would be even more happy if these... Memories didn't haunt her. Well, the memories were not as bad as the unwelcoming psyches. Those were the number one cause of her headaches.

_Click.  
Snap_.

Speak of the devil. Now she knew what was making the noise made her look like an idiot yesterday, she could try to control herself.

_Good luck. You can never get rid of me._

"You keep sayin' that, but you never win."  
She could see his glare, but it turned into a smirk within seconds.

_You're wrong there, Rogue. You have my itch, my need to burn. You can learn to control that anger, or you can let it destroy you._

"Hah. I don't think so. You can control fire, not me."_  
Wrong again. You have my memories, and you have me. You also have my essence. You have the fire._

She scoffed at him, he wasn't that threatening now. At the beginning he was screeching at her. Telling her to burn everything. She shouldn't be held down, fire was meant to be free. Not locked up in a cage. Not to be held by rules or regulations.

Sighing, she grabbed her clothes and made her way to the bathroom. To get to the bathroom, you needed to go out of your room, down the hall to the left, and to the first door on the right. It was open, so she went in and locked the door. As she did, she noticed scorch marks on her fingers.

Her pain was very much real._  
No shit, idiot._

"Oh, and do ya know what it was? Huh? I don't hear anything from ya." Her accent slightly peeking through.

He slouches, and goes back to playing with his lighter. Doesn't give her an answer right away though.

She strips away her sweat-matted clothing, and turns the water on. She feels the temperature, not really getting that it's scorching hot. She feels it as normal temperature.  
She feels him looking at her with caution, he knows there's something wrong now...  
_Hey. what are you doing? No, hey, listen to me. Don't- hey! Are you listening?_

She stepped into the scolding hot water, automatically relaxing. Continuing her normal routine, definitely NOT noticing the steam as it left water droplets on the walls. It was over two hundred degrees. Her skin was turning red, yet she just shrugged. She was finished after ten minutes. Turning the water off, she reaches around the curtain for a towel she placed on a rack. Feeling soft material, she grabs it and wraps it around her red body. Rogue pulls the curtain to the side, stepping out.

-

At this time, Kitty was awake, and needed to get in the bathroom. She really wished that they had their own bathrooms, because there was usually someone in there for like a half an hour. She was just turning left, and saw steam coming out from under the door. She blinked several times, and walked up to the door. From the steam that was rolling in waves from under the door, it felt like a sauna! She knocked on the door then.

"Hey! Are you OK, I mean, it feels like you turned the bathroom into a sauna! Do you know how hot those things are? They're like really hot!"

Her speech didn't go to deaf ears, as Rogue opened the door, with a towel now around her shoulders, drying her hair off. She was dressed in black capris, and a light pink, short-sleeved shirt. Finally, she replies to the freaked-out Kitty.

"What are ya talkin' about? It's just fine in there. Oh, be careful not ta touch me." She stated nonchalantly, going right past Kitty who tried to talk to her further. When Rogue disappeared around the corner, she had to give up. Instead, she took a chance in walking into the hot room, and dealt with her business. "Ah damn. She used all the hot water.." She mumbled to herself.

-

She was returning to her room, leaving a hot, steamy trail behind her. She didn't notice that one of the younger students, Jerri, had to step away from her because her temperature was so hot.

John was standing there, in front of her mind. He had failed countless times to get her attention. She didn't even notice that her temperature was his normal temp. Her body wasn't use to it at all, so it was still red from the beating it took in the shower.

_Hey. I know you can hear me, Rogue. Hello? Come on, you have to stop ignoring me! For once, I'm worried about you._

He stops himself, retracing his steps and tries that line again._  
I worry about you a lot, I'm just sayin, right now, you really need to listen to me._  
She gets into her room, and puts the towel over her chair that's pushed under her desk. Going over to her closet, she throws her dirty clothes into her laundry basket. Then, she meanders over to her dresser, picking up her brush to brush through her now dried hair.

"I've been listening. I just..."_  
Just what, huh? Do you want to die or something? You're not me, Rogue. You're body isn't built for that kind of torture._  
"Funny. It didn't feel like torture to me."

Psyche John was about to give a retort, when a knock came on the door. She put down her brush, and walked over to the door, and opened it. She got a friendly visit from Hank, who looked worried. Her smile fell from her face.

"Mr. McCoy? What's wrong?"

"Rogue... You're red." He goes to put his hand on her skin, then remembers he can't. Instead, he pulled out a thermometer. Her eyes shoot straight to it, groaning.

"Mr.-" A small whine present in her voice.

"Call me Hank, Rogue. Jerri told me that you looked a little... Not well. So I had to come up to check. Now please, just take your temperature." She hesitantly takes it, and puts it in her mouth. About forty-five seconds later, it beeps and she hands it to him. She only expects the normal 98.6, but Hank's eyes say otherwise.

"What? Hank, what's wrong? What is it?"

"Come with me to the med-lab Rogue. Your temperature, it's off the charts!" Getting a confused look, he had to be blunt. "Rogue, you're running a high fever. You shouldn't be conscious right now." He handed her the thermometer and told her to get some shoes on. She looks at it and almost faints, but complies. She shuts her door, and follows after him. They walk right out of her room, straight a little bit, and took a left to the staircase. She notices, then, the discoloration of her skin; hissing yet still not feeling it.

In fact, she feels better than ever. A thought occurs to her, she had forgotten about her gloves! _Crap. I knew I was missing something._

_You're sick and all you're worried about is your gloves? Are you insane?_

Without even noticing, she replies out loud. "No, I'm not insane."  
Hank looks at her over his shoulder, an eye brow raised. She took notice and smiled sheepishly, saying it was nothing. "Sorry, Ah was talkin' to myself."

"Yes. Well, you will have some company down at the lab." She gives him another confused look, as in 'What do ya mean, company?'

They get down the hall, to the elevator. Once inside, Hank pushes the B2 button for the basement. It takes not even two minutes, and they are there. Exiting the small elevator, they turn right and head down to the big metal door. It opens, revealing a large room. She doesn't see this 'company' yet. Hank motions she go sit on the examination table.

"Ok... I know that my temp was beyond the norm, but Ah feel just fine." By then, her skin had returned to its normal tone.  
The door opens again, but she doesn't hear it. Boots are making loud noises, yet she still doesn't pay attention. The person is less than two feet, and she STILL doesn't pay any attention. Hank turns to the person, nodding, and then resumes his talk to Rogue.

"You may be feeling normal, but that is not something normal for you." The person turns out to be John. He was sent here without knowing the reason. His hair still had remnants of blonde, and up in a way that makes it so he looks like he rolled out of bed.

"Ok, Mr. Fuzzy, why I am in here so early? And what's Rogue doin' here?" Said person jumps and whips her head at John.  
"When did you get here?!" He looks at her like she's insane.

"I've been here for almost five minutes. You didn't hear me come in?" She shakes her head, 'no.' He scoffs, "Really? I was loud enough. So, you gonna answer my question, Blue?" Hank turns to him again.

"Jerri, one of the younger students, has informed me that Rogue has not been feeling well. More specifically, she was radiating abnormal heat." Rogue turns away from John, looking down at her hands instead. Hank continues, "Her temperature is over one hundred degrees, and yet she is telling me she is perfectly normal."

"But I am fahne! There ain't nothin' wrong wit meh Hank.." Her southern accent taking over her speech, returning to normal. "Sure.. I was red, But I'm fine now."

_Hey... Look at me. What the hell happened to my hair? I like it. Hey, do me a favor, absorb me again. Haha_

Rogue answers out loud, "No way in hell, you insane idiot! Gawd, don't you ever shut the fuck up?" Hank and John look at each other, obviously confused.

_Hey now, simmer it down a bit. You're making myself look at you funny._

"Like Ah give a shit about how people look at meh. If ya would just be quiet for, oh say FOREVER! Things would be just peachy!" Again. The two men stare at each other.

"Uh. Rogue, who are you talking to?" John asks, really confused. She looks at him with wide eyes, then they go blank. He gets worried, and grabs onto her shoulders. "Rogue? Hey, what's wrong with you?" Before her powers can activate, she pushes him away.

"Are you insane?! Don't touch me!" She puts her arms protectively over her body, as if that would actually work.  
John gets angry at her, and the temperature around him heightens. "What the fuck. I'm just trying to figure out what's wrong with you god dammit. No need to bite my head off." His jaw is firm and his hands tightly fisted.

She looks at him with weary eyes, then just gives up. "Look, Ah'm sorry, ok? It's just that Ah... When I absorbed you, parts of your memories, powers, and you stayed behind."  
He takes in what she just told him. His face having the look of 'huh' still plastered.

_..._ Psyche John looks at himself through Rogues eyes. It's like looking into a mirror. Only it's so... Weird. _Why- Never mind. Just, never mind._

"Yeah, ya better just nevah mind." Rogue mumbled, looking to the wall. Hank was the only one that actually noticed the temperature difference. He finally spoke up.  
"John, can you please cool it? It's getting unbearable in here!" John snaps out of his stupor, but doesn't cool down. He looks over at the girl, who was completely unaffected.  
"Rogue. Hey, look at me." She looks at him, finally listening. "Aren't you hot?"  
"Huh? What do ya mean John?"

_He.. I mean me.. Is asking you why you aren't sweating. What is seriously wrong with..._ Something dawns on him, and he curses.

"What is it? Fuck what? Hey, answer me. Now is not the time for silence," She hops off the table, starting to walk around. Her shoes lay forgotten, foot prints leaving a steam trail. John's eyes redirect to the floor, taking note of this.

"You said... You absorbed my powers?" Looking at him from over her shoulder, she nods. Continuing her walk around the room. "That's not good."_  
No shit, fuckin' idiot. Took you long enough to figure that out. Rogue, I wasn't around when you were asleep, so I don't know what happened. I have an idea though._  
Rogue stopped to listen to what Psyche John had to say.

_Alright, I need you to concentrate on fire-_  
Chuckling, she looks at him with her mental eyes._  
-It's not funny. I'm being completely serious. Just try it._ He then starts to flick his lighter.

_Click.  
Snap.  
Click.  
Swoosh....  
Snap._

She turned around and stalked towards John. He looked a bit unsettled, and stepped back. His lighter in his hand, oh that poor lighter. She stood with less than a foot between them, instantly grabbing his lighter and turning away.

"Hey! What the hell? Give that back!"  
"Just. Wait. Ok? I'll give it right back, I promise."  
"uh... Fine, but you better." He was confused. He hated being confused.

She clicked it open, and stared at the flame. She felt the memories of her previous dream, parts of John's memory. She felt the burn, and also the comfort. She remembered the cage, the fire that was different. She continued staring at the fire, opening the cage slowly.

Psyche John saw something in the deep reaches of her mind. Something big. He saw the cage she was getting into, and ran to close it before the entire being could come out. _Be careful! Control how much you let out, ok? You don't need to be overloaded with raw power. It'll kill ya._

She felt the fire, differently. She put her hand over it, controlling the flame. She closed the lighter, giving it back to John. The hand containing the flame was behind her back.  
"What did you just-" His eyes went wide as she brought the flame in front of her. She made it grow a bit larger, then stared into it more. She made it break into two separate flames. "How are you doing that?" She still didn't answer, only concentrating harder.  
_You do not want to do that Rogue. You're not strong enough yet, stop that. Hey-Ugh. Should have known this was a bad idea. Now you've- Hey... What the? How'd you do that?_

The fire changed into blue and pure red. She started to feel a strain, then finally snuffed out the small flames.

"Phew. That was hard to do." She looked over at Hank. "So, uh, 'Mr. Fuzzy',-" She used air quotations, "-can I go now? I would really like to get outta here. It's too cramped. Not fun. Hello? Are you listening?" She gets angry, probably from Psyche Pyro. The current Pyro however, is still going through what happened. Her power comes back, she tells him she has his memories, his powers, and 'him.' He didn't quite understand that part. Then she had to just take his lighter from him. He hates it when people even touch it. Then made fire. What the fuck happened when he was gone? Wait, what's going on now?

-

Ororo's office, one minute prior to Rogue getting pissy at Hank for not being fast enough to speak.

"Hello again, Kurt. How are you?" He smiles at her, and tells her that he's enjoying his stay so far. There was a crackling of sorts, and Storm kicks in. She picks up the com. device, "Storm here."

She hears talking in the background, sounding like Rogue... and John? "Yes. It's me, Hank. I think you may want to come down here." He mumbles something about needing a psychic, then continues. "We have a situation. Bring Logan."

Before she could ask, it went silent. Peering over at Kurt, she just smiles. "It seems there is something wrong. I heard Rogue-"

Kurt perks up at Rogues name, and speaks. "-Sorry for interrupting, but I need to speak to Rogue myself. She needs to know of Mystique." Storm only nods in agreement. They stand to leave, making their way down to the med-lab.


	3. Drei

There was a reason to why John was there. He was picked up from Alcatraz, not to be left for dead. Bobby neglected to tell Rogue that he was the one who rescued him from being shish cabob. Though, he was not the one to take him back to the institute. Hank had decided to watch over him until he was well enough to be around the X-Men. That was now a little over a year now. John was still a work in progress, but he was slowly getting back on track. On track meaning not blowing everything up that pissed him off. Hank had decided three weeks prior that John was going back to the School. He, of course, refused.

"No way in hell am I goin' back there, Fuzzy." He pointed his finger angrily at the blue man. Said man only fixed his glasses and continued working on paper work.

"I think it would be wise to do. Besides, you never know who might miss you." He looked at the still fuming young man. John had a disbelieving look in his eye.

"You can not be serious."

"Well I am being serious. Rumors have somehow taken root at the institute, so might as well make it based off of fact." John glared at Hank, who simply waved it off. "I am quite use to that look, young man. It lost its venom after the first couple of weeks. Now. Lets continue with our discussion." John groaned, but sat down in front of 'Mr. Fuzzy' as he tended to call McCoy.

With a huff, he put his legs up on the desk where Hank was currently seated. Without so much as a glance, Beast continued his 'talk.' _More like speech._

"Now, where was I? Oh yes. I remember now. There has been an uprising in the mutant population recently. All of those who have taken the cure have been regaining their powers back." He then mumbled something about Rogue and breaking the news to her. This definitely caught John's attention.

"She took it?"

"What? Oh. Yes. Rogue took the cure. I'm not sure how we will tell her, not quite certain how she will react. There have been some adverse side effects, so she might not even take it again." Hank continued to ramble.

"Fine."

The blue man looked at the now standing pyromaniac. "Excuse me?"

"I'll go to the school. No questions asked." With that, he turned and left the room.

Three weeks go by and he was now at the school. He was told to wait in Ororo's office as soon as he was in the door. There was a high pitched scream that caught Hank's attention and he had to find out what the problem was. After a short time, John watched daftly as Bobby as carried in Hank's arms. Scoffing, he turned his back for a second. In that entire second, he missed a frantic Rogue. Hank was too late to tell her that her powers were going to return. She had just learned the hard way.

John did, however, see her eventually. She was walking and talking rather loudly to herself. He had to admit, she was different now. He only wondered what it would have been like if he remained. That thought didn't stay in his mind for too long as he found himself following the life-absorbing woman. "Fuck it."

He had learned from his training to be as quiet as possible, as not to frightened their victim. When he came to Rogue's room, it was just barely open. He could see her feet at the end of her bed, but he heard his feet creak. At the noise, he winced. He looked back to find her feet gone. _Did she hear me?_ He was about to open the door, to see where she 'magically' went off to, when he heard Hank.

"John! I told you to stay put! Where did you go? You better not be in the girl's dormitory!" John silently cursed, turning around. He gave one last glance at Rogue's door and answered the big blue man.

"I'm coming," John whispered the last part to himself, "God damn, a man can have no freedom." He heard a small gasp, smirking. _So that's where you went. For being an X-Man, you sure can sense things well._ He walked down the hall then down the stairs. Hank placed his hand on John's shoulder, ushering him into Ororo's office. When told to sit, he did so.

"Now, where did you go?" John licked his lips subconsciously, it was too dry in the air. He looked at Ororo and heard the door click. _Another person?_ He tried to turn, but Blue; a name he picked out for Hank, was in the way.

"I was upstairs, checkin' things out. You were taking too long and I got bored." _That's partially the truth._ When Logan sniffed their air, he knew he was in for a lot. Before he knew it, Logan was in front of him, grasping arms of the chair he was in; trying not to strangle John.

"Lie. You were with Marie!" John swallowed, shoving his anger down his throat.

"Fine. I followed her up to her room because she looked distressed. I did nothing more than that, so don't accuse me of anything." Logan was pissed, he could feel the anger radiating off of the older man. Said man treated Rogue like a daughter, a really close friend. "I wasn't going to do anything to her either."

"How can we possibly trust you after you left? You're a traitor." Ororo place a hand on Logan's shoulder and whispered so low that only he could hear. With a huff, Logan gave John one last look and slammed the doors behind him.

Hank sighed deeply, taking in the first events of his return. "Please, John, do not pull a stunt like that again. Now, should we commence with what is to be done here?"

John was only half listening, the only part he listened to was about Rogue. She was the only one that took the cure that was at the school. "So, Rogue got her powers back. So what? A lot of other people got their powers back too." Hank just stared at the pyromaniac.

"It's not as simple as that, John. She may have gotten her powers back, but the side effects are in play. Rogue was a level three."

John's brows furrowed. "Was? How-"

"It seems the cure manipulated her DNA. The tests I ran on her confirmed as much. It seems, she has grown to a level four. If this keeps up, she will reach a level five in less than six months." John's, as well as Ororo's, eyes bugged out.

"That's how the Phoenix was. She was a level five and... I don't even want to remember what happened." John pulled out his trademark Zippo and flicked it open. He decided to just sit back this time and watch the adults handle this.

"Yes. Well, there is a bit of something in her." John flicked his lighter shut, looking up at McCoy. "Don't give me that look; I'm not certain what it is yet. We will have wait a while-"

"So, you would rather have her be a ticking time-bomb?"

"-until we can verify what is wrong. There have been reports that Magneto is up and running. Mystique hasn't been seen with him either." Hank gives a certain look to John, who only shrugged. Ororo sat and listened intently. She didn't want to interrupt, but something was nagging at her. Hank turned to Ororo, noticing an internal battle with herself flickering behind her eyes. "What's on your mind, dear?"

"It's just... Why Rogue? What wrong did she ever do to deserve this? I know that the 'cure' was wrong, but I trusted her decision. Now, something worse is happening."

"We'll figure it out in the morning."

Now, said morning.

Hank was found by small resident, Jerri.

"Mr. McCoy? I think there's something wrong with Rogue. Her skin was all red, like she was on fire or something..." Hank gasped lightly, asking the girl to take him to Rogue. He grabbed a thermometer on the way out of his room. He was in the teacher's dormitory, so he was somewhat close to Rogue's quarters. He finally got to it, Jerri told him her good-bye's; leaving him there. With a small knock, he awaited confirmation.

He heard slight shuffling, then the latch on the door clicked. There stood a girl, who was red hot and sporting a Pyro-like smirk. Though, when she finally set in to who he was, it fell from her lips. _Do I look that worried?_

"Mr. McCoy, what's wrong?"

"Rogue.. You're red." He lifts a hand, as to feel the heat; stopping short. Instead, he pulls from his pocket a thermometer. He could see her eyes going straight for the little white device and groaning with the roll of her eyes.

Her voice let out a whine, "Mr.-"

"Please call me Hank, Rogue. Jerri has told me you looked unwell. So, being the good doctor I am; I had to come and check. Just please, without whining, take it." He could see her hesitate, but she took in nonetheless. Forty-five seconds to be exact had passed, and it beeped. Once she handed it back to him, she was positive that she was fine. However, the look in Hank's eyes told her otherwise.

"What is it? Hank..., What's wrong?"

"You need to come with me to the lab, Rogue. You are off the charts!" He received a confused look on her end, so he had to take the blunt direction. "Rogue, you're running a high fever. Hell, you shouldn't even be conscious right now." Handing her the device back, he turns and waits at the end of the hall for her. Once they rejoin, the climb down the stairs.

"No, I'm not insane." Now, Hank knew that she had voices in her head, but did she have to answer them out loud? He quirks a brow in her direction. "Sorry, Ah was talkin' to myself."

"Yes, well, you will have some company down at the lab." Again, she must be famous for the confused looks.

Once they are at the lab, he motions for her to sit on the table.

"Ok, I know my temperature is a little-" He gives her a look. "-Beyond normal, but I feel just fine." By that time, she was back to her normal color. Her body starting to feel accustomed to the intense change.

--

John was awakened early this morning by Hank. Said man told him to go straight to the med-bay when he could move. So, he did. Had no idea what was going on until he got close to the room. He could feel traces of heat rolling off the doors. _Ok. That's weird._ The doors open and he finds Rogue. The origin of the heat. She was the temperature of young fire, as he called it. Not passed two hundred degrees, but still hot.

He was wearing his boots, but she hadn't even noticed him until he spoke. "Ok, Mr. Fuzzy, why am I here so early huh? And what's Rogue doin' here?"

He saw her mass of hair whip around and stared at him. "When did you get here?!"

"I've been here for almost five minutes. You didn't hear me come in?" _So much for good senses._ He scoffs at her silent reply. "Really? I was certainly loud enough. So, you gonna answer my question Blue?"

"Jerri, one of the younger students, has informed me that Rogue has not been feeling well. More specifically, she was radiating abnormal heat." John watched as Rogue turned from him to find her hands more interesting. "Her temperature is well over one hundred degrees. Yet, she continues to tell me that she was perfectly normal." _How can being as hot as me be perfectly normal? Is she on crack?_

"But Ah am fahne! There ain't nothin' wrong wit' meh, Hank." Her southern twang taking control of her speech. As soon as it erupted, it went back to normal. "Sure... I was red, but I'm definitely fine now.

_No way in hell are you okay._ John's train of thought was interrupted when she burst out.

"No way in hell, you insane idiot! Gawd, don't you ever shut the fuck up?" _Whoa. I never knew she had it in her._ John looked over at Hank, who looked just as confused as he. Hank noticed she must have been talking to the John in her head. The physical John, however, was not as lucky as Hank. He didn't know that other John just yet.

"Like Ah give a shit about how people look at meh. If ya would just be quiet, oh say FOREVER! Things would be just peachy!" If looks could get anymore permanent, the men would look confused forever.

"Um, Rogue?" She looks at John. "Who are you talking to?" He was very confused. Her eyes widened then went blank. Worried, he grabs her shoulders. "Rogue? Hey, what's wrong with you? Talk to me..." She only pushed him away. Mistaking her safety for him with anger, he gets angry.

"Are you insane? Don't touch me!" Her arms wrapped around her torso, to try to protect herself. Getting more ticked, his temperature inadvertently gets higher.

"What the fuck, Rogue? I'm just trying to find out what's wrong with you. Dammit, you don't need to bite my fuckin head off." With his jaw steadfast, he hands grow into tight fists.

"Look, Ah'm sorry ok? I'm just.. Fighting with you." _Wha-huh?_ He gave a look. "When I absorbed you, a part.. of you, stayed behind. Your memories, powers... and your essence stayed behind."

Taking it in, he let his mind figure it out. She was talking to him in her mind. _Is it like that all the time? Handling me.. All of my memories. She knows everything about me- She has another me- Oh that's gotta be hell_.

"Yeah, ya betta just nevah mind." He heard her mumble, her eyes glued to the wall.

"John, can you please..." John look at the blue man but doesn't do what is asked of him. Instead, he looks over the girl, who was only turning a slight pink.

"Rogue. Hey, look at me." He looks at her, more worried but his face didn't show that emotion. When she finally looked at him, he continued. "Aren't you hot?"

Giving him an arched brow, "What do you mean, John?" An inner conversation could be seen with her eyes. He noticed a small spark, like the fire that is normally visible in his eyes. _So that other John is talking to her huh? God damn this is confusing..._

"What is it? Fuck what? Hey- Answer me. Now is NOT the time for silence." She hopped down from the table, and started walking around. John only took a quick glance, noticing her shoes were gone. _Where did they-whoa._ He noticed then that her feet had left a steaming trail of footprints.

"You said... That you absorbed my powers?" Still looking at the floor, he neglected to take notice of her confirmation. "That's not good." When he did decide to look up, she stopped and was staring off to nowhere. He decided to make small talk with Hank. "Hey, blue, it's not something good. If my power is making that much of a deal, then it might be permanent."

"How do you mean, John?"

"I mean, if it's permanent, then you are going to have another pyromaniac running around the grounds. And since she is a woman..." Hank only raised a brow.

"What are you implying? That since she's a woman..?"

"Just think about it for a minute. What times are women uncontrollable?" Hank's eyes widened, and chuckled nervously at the thought.

"Scary."

That's when John noticed Rogue coming toward him, a foreign look present in her eyes. He had his lighter in his hand as a safety precaution. With less than a foot between the two, he was feeling something burning deep inside. Something that he shouldn't be feeling toward the girl who couldn't even touch. He was getting nervous from the close proximity. One second it was there, the next it was in the hands of the rogue.

"Hey! What the hell- Give that back!"

She turned to look at him, a strained look in her eyes was now present. Most prominent. "Just. Wait. Okay? I'll give it right back, I promise."

To say he was confused would be an understatement. "Fine, but you had better." He hated being confused.

He trusted his lighter to be safe, he quickly went back to Hank. "What do you think she's gonna do now?"

"I am not sure. It is only best to watch, for the time being." Hank looked over to Rogue, who had a hand behind her back. She looked like a child who had done something wrong but was trying to be innocent.

"What did you just-" John's entire sentence was snuffed as she brought a small flame in front for all to see. _How did- Is that even possible?_ He watched as the flame grew larger, then it tore in two. "How are you doing that?" She didn't answer, only her eyes narrowed in concentration.

Soon, the two separate flames became one blue and one purple. As soon as they changed, she let the fire go and it died.

"Phew. That was hard to do." Her temper had changed drastically, John truly wondered if it was that time of the month. "So, uh," Using air quotations he noticed, "-'Mr. Fuzzy'- Can I go now? I would _**really**_ like to get out of here. It's too cramped. Not fun. Hello?" Hank noticed she was getting impatient. "Are you even listening?" As her anger went up, as did the temperature. Hank looked over to John who only shrugged in response.

Hank picked up the phone and called up Storm. "Storm? Yes, it's Hank. I think you might want to come down here. I think we might even need a psychic.." He mumbled the end of that sentence, pretty sure Storm was lost. "We have a situation. Bring Logan." He then hung up, asking Rogue to sit calmly on the table.

-------------------------  
-------------------------

_Rogue. You need to calm down. You are acting too much like me, _he chuckles _As cute as it may be, you should stop._

_That's right, Rogue. You need to stop. Please?_ Bobby then appeared right next to John. Said person turns to Bobby with a disgusted look on his face.

_What the hell are you doing here?_

_She absorbed me too, you know. I would ask the same, but I was there when she took it away from you._

He turns from John, and goes back to Rogue. He lifts his hands, and sends ice through her veins.

Outside of her mind, the two others in the room with her take notice of her chilling form. The frost from Iceman's powers reach through her veins physically, cooling her down. Her skin took on a bluish pigment. Before Psyche Bobby could do anymore, Psyche John stopped him.

_Hey, cool it man. I think she's good now. _Bobby looks at him.

_You sure?_

_Yeah, I'm pretty sure man._

Bobby lowers his hands, letting Rogue's body warm up back to it's natural temperature. Which was about ten degrees short of John's.

The then opened, revealing Storm and Kurt. John turned his head slightly, to see them out of the corner of his eyes. _What's the blue freak doin' here?_ When he looked at Rogue, her eyes still had nothing to sparkle about. She was looking pretty serious. He unintentionally scooted closer, feeling heat steadily roll off her.

"Rogue, how have you been? Are you ok?"

Her eyes went from the floor and landed on Storm's face. "I'm fine." Her head tilted over to Kurt, blinking. "Hey Kurt. What are you doin' down here?"

"Ah, vell, I came down here to speak vith you." He pauses, looking nervously over to the pyromaniac. "Privately." Said pyro had fire dancing in his blue eyes.

"Well, that's fine." Hank turned to Rogue. "I will speak with you later, young lady." He pleadingly asked, "Please stay down here so we can figure out what is happening." His eyes roamed further to John. "And you- I will tell you more outside."

"Rogue. How have you been? Are you ok?"

Rogue gracefully sat back on the table, kicking her legs and waited for everyone to leave the room. Save for Kurt, that is.

Hank and Storm are the first ones to head out, whilst John being hesitant. His eyes ventured over Rogue's body, then turns heel. _What the hell am I feeling? She's with the fuckin' Ice-Dick. Actually.. No, probably not anymore_. He inwardly snickered, his face not showing any humor.

When he is on the other side of the threshold, the door closes shut.

"What is it that you need to talk to me about Kurt? Sounds kind of bad if you ask me." She raises a brow at his nervous movements.

"Vell, I need to talk to you about Mystique."

The atmosphere went hot. "What about her?" Mad was an understatement. It was completely obvious that she didn't like the woman. Not after Liberty Island.

Kurt sensed the tension in the room, so much, he could feel it. His skin started sweating, in attempt to cool him. It only succeeded in failure.

"Ja. I do not want you to be mad at me for saying this, but can you calm down?"

"Everyone tells me to calm down. I'm just fine. Continue." Kurt takes a step back.

_Harsh much?_

She ignores John. Before Bobby had a chance to use his powers on her, she grabbed him and threw him in a cage.

_Again, harsh much?_ She replies to him, with no emotion.

_Would you like to be locked as well? No? I suppose you should silence yourself now._

"Yes. Vell. Mystique is... your mother." Nothing flickered across Rogue's eyes, so Kurt assumed he was safe.

"And how do you know this?" Void of emotion was her sentence.

"I have known for a while, Rogue. It is now that you need to know it. I am sorry to be cryptic, but it is just how it is suppose to be."

"Leave." Kurt felt that one, a stab through the proverbial heart. He was still standing there, even when she repeated the command. When he still did not move, the temperature in the room rose considerably.


	4. Vier

-------------------------  
-------------------------

Outside of the med-lab, before things started heating up.

Not even a minute passed when John felt heat rising in the room. It was pretty intense, since they were a few feet away.

"It seems that the Cure has definitely mutated her genes. There has been an increase in fire power." _No pun intended.._ "Don't look at me like that, John. This is a different type of fire."

"How can it be another type of fire?" Storm was curious to this new development. "I know she absorbed John, that is the only known fire that she has."

"This fire has been given the chance to change. It doesn't have the same pattern as John's power. It is more erratic, which explains her constant mood swings. I have been testing on her for a while now, it sparked only three months ago. Now it has been concentrated into one point; her mind. I've read through what Charles found. She can control her psyches by making a mental cage and locking them up. The new mutation is also in this cage. It is similar to a lower level Phoenix."

Storm's eyes widened, her jaw slightly ajar. John only half listened, but he remembered the Phoenix's power. It could disintegrate without any movement. If Rogue were to be another Phoenix... _I don't think I would be able to live with knowing that.._

"It seems, though, that one of her personalities are growing with intensity. More fuel to the fire, so to say." His eyes wander over to John, who only looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"That's not my fault. 'Ro, where's Logan at? Isn't he suppose to be here?"

Taken back, but didn't show it, by her nickname, she replied to him. "He will be here soon." With distaste; she added, "He seems to have drank one too many last night." Her eyes showed that she was upset about this course of action by the Wolverine.

Hank looks at Storm. "There is more, if you would care to hear." After nodding, he continues. "If it goes well, she will be able to freely control the powers of whom she absorbed in the past. Rogue will need more training, to also control her original mutation. Her body will rise and fall dramatically for the next couple of months." Afterwards, Logan decided to join the party. At first, he had wanted to rush in and figure out what was wrong with his friend. He was held back by Hank. "I'm sorry, Logan. But Kurt is speaking with miss D'Ancanto for now. So you will have to wait with the rest of us."

With a grunt, he folded his arms over his chest. He eyed John, who was paying more attention to the lab's doors instead of what was going on around him. Hank nodded to himself, and went on.

"She also replies verbally to the psyches. It must be that they are as loud as us sometimes. She will also take on characteristics of those who were previously absorbed." Taking a glance at John, "Which could be bad, in some cases." Said person replied.

"Hey, don't blame that shit on me, got it?"

"Look, bub, it's partially your fault in the first place. If you weren't so hell bent on blowing shit up, she would have never touched you." John took in Logan's rage stoically. "Why the hell are you here anyway?"

"You already know why. We had a 'meeting' about it last night. On second thought, you were kicked out not even a quarter of the way through."

"That's not what I meant. What are you doing down here?" Raising a brow, John nodded to Hank.

"Ask furball, not me. He woke me up, saying it was urgent." _What is that? More fire? Dammit Rogue._ He walked closer, stopping upon hearing Rogue and Kurt's muffled voices.

_"I have known for a while, Rogue. It is now that you need to know it. I am sorry to be cryptic, but it is just how it is suppose to be."_

_"Leave."_ There was silence, the a repeat of the command.

"So he's here to help'er with her new powers? 'That what you're tryin' to get at?"

"Yes," Annoyance heavily present in his voice. "That is his purpose for this morning. Now, as I stated yesterday, John is here in hopes of staying out of trouble."

The lab's doors opened quickly with a hiss. Kurt was backing quickly out of them.

"I am very sorry, Rogue! Please, do not be so angry."

"Maybe you should have learned that I don't like Mystique at all."

"Whether you like her or not, the truth still stands!"

_No need to be hard on him, geez. Whatever is in that cage you got back there has to be what's making you so insane. At least, I hope that's what it is. Hey.. There's me again!_

"Yes. That's you again. Stop stating the obvious." Her hand reached to massage her temple, "And I was hoping for a good day."

Kurt walked over to Ororo, telling her how it went.

"It vent.. Not so vell. She is very angry about this." He looks back at Rogue who decided to lay on the table instead.

"What made 'er so pissed off?" Logan asked the small blue man.

"I told her who her real mother was. She vas not pleased vith me."

John left the steadily growing group to check up on the girl. When he entered, it was still a volcano. "Damn, I didn't know you had it in ya." He only stopped his walk when he reached her. Her eyes were dead still, only watching the ceiling. _If her eyes keep getting darker, they might as well be black.__  
_

"You wouldn't even comprehend how much I have in me.'" Her lack of emotion startled him. "Why are you even talking to me? I thought I was pathetic."

_That is definitely a part of me._ John thought. "Yeah. You were pathetic. Not so much now, since you made the right choice this time."

She nods, but doesn't look at him. She continues to stare at the ceiling. Psyche John was getting bored.

_Hey. I have an idea. Let me take control._ Her eyes widen for a split-second, John takes notice.

_Why should I let you do that?_ Psyche John walks up to her mental body.

_I'll explain to myself what's going on since you are keeping your trap shut. Remember, I don't like uncomfortable silences._

Before Rogue knew what hit her, she and Psyche John switched places. Now she was trapped inside her own mind, and because of that, Bobby was let out of his cage.

_So... How are you?_ She looks at him, with a bored look. _Right. Still mad at me? I have to be truthful I guess. I'm sorry that I- _

_Save it, Bobby. I do not care. I can still lock you up and throw away the key. The only rent you would have to pay is for me to use your powers._

His jaw slackened, Bobby was shocked. _You can't just do that! _

_Why not? You're in my mind. You might as well._ She ended their conversation there.

Rogue's body sat up, and kicked her legs to the side of the table. She looked at John with a cool smile place on her face.

"Yo." She nodded her head. "Man, I definitely changed." Psyche John scans himself, who is the flesh John, looking for new updates of him.

John looks at Rogue. "What?"

"Oh don't give me that bull shit. Just because this is Rogue's body don't mean it's her. You see, since she was stuck in 'I'm-a-bitch-I'm-not-talking' mode, I decided what the hell?" She or.. He rather, shrugged.

"You're me?" Rogue's head nods lazily, jumping off of the table. She starts walking around the room, in a manner that John would.

Psyche John smiles a wide grin. "Yes. Get over yourself already. She won't be coming through for another ten minutes. I've already burned, clawed and cracked every point of her mind." He turns around, continually walking.

"You hurt her?" Rogue's body snaps around, glaring at flesh John.

"Yes. I am you. So, I am pain. I've seen every aspect of her ever since she absorbed me that day." He has a smug grin on Rogue's face. "She knows all of my worst memories. I forced them into her dreams. Only now has it become worse. This time, I haven't touched her. There's something wrong now."

John waits for Rogue- Psyche John to continue. He was listening to his past self destroy Rogue's mind. He now knew why she told him of how much she had in her. He didn't even know the half of it. Rogue knew his past, it being forced onto her.

As if knowing what his flesh counterpart was thinking, he turned heel, walking up to himself. "There is a cage, in the far reaches of her mind. It contains a monster. I don't know what the hell it is, but it is _strong_."

_What are you doing? I can see what you are doing, but-_ Psyche John answer's her out loud.

"Shut the hell up, bitch. I'm in control now. So just sit there with Ice-Man, and behave." He looks at John straight in the eye, his eyes reflecting the hazel from his Flesh. "Now. Where was I? Oh yeah. The cage." He walks around John and pushes him onto the table. "I have never met this 'Phoenix', but the power is great. It's causin' her not to care about her personal well being. The only reason I care is because if she dies, I die. I am well aware that I am not you. But I still have a strong desire to live."

Rogue's eyes travel down to John's lighter. "Let me see the lighter. Don't give me that look. I need to feel the fire. I haven't felt it in years."

John handed Psyche John the lighter. He flicked it open, and turned the dial; bringing to life a small flame. He had the flame float to his hand, then controlled it. "When I am the most dominant thought, she can control fire." He took a deep breath, letting out a heavy sigh. "Bobby had to ruin the fun earlier by putting ice through her veins. He's locked up in a cage along with Logan. Cody is back there somewhere too."

"Who's Cody?" John was beyond confused, his mind picking up the pieces slowly; placing them together. Rogue never spoke much about what happened before the school.

"Oh? You don't know? Well, he is-" He gripped Rogue's head. He tumbled backwards onto the floor, fighting for control. "Hey-Now, Rogue. That's not very nice- I swear, I'm almost done."

_Don't you DARE tell him anything. He doesn't need to know about my past._

"Why the hell not? You know his. It's only fair."

_You forced them onto me when I was sleeping. It is not fair._ She tried to break free, but was thrown back. Psyche John only had two minutes until her mind was fully under control again. Rogue's head tilts upwards, hands falling forgotten to her sides. John had stood and closed in.

"It's still me, I only have a limited time left. She sure is stingy. Anyway, back to Cody-"

"Stop."

Psyche John pants out a small laugh. "What? You don't want to know? It's really interesting too."

"I would rather her tell me. You have been in her head for far too long. I have changed. You should just disappear." Malice was thick, cutting into Psyche John's essence.

"Hn. Too bad. The first boy she ever kissed-"

"I'm serious. Stop." He bore his teeth at Rogue's body. He flicked his lighter open, erupting a flame; changing into a fire ball. Psyche John eyed the ball, only staring back up to John.

"You're going to burn Rogue? Clever. Now you can go back to Magneto and be his pet." He continued where he left off, without repeating any words. "-ended up in a coma for three weeks. Now, was that so bad?" John leaned down, and grabbed a fist full of Rogue's tank top without touching skin.

There was a sound of metal, the door was opening. He was found in a compromising position. Without letting go, or looking anyway other than Rogue, he tried explaining. "My other self took control and-"

He was stopped by Logan, who rammed into him. He held onto Pyro with a fist of claws aimed at his face. John was stoic, only looking over Logan's shoulder at Rogue's status. It seemed she was fighting control again.

_That's it._ She pulled Psyche Johns back out of her body and jumped back into position. She felt her body failing over, but stopped it. _Now I'm back in business._ She looked to see Pyro being held near the claws of death. She jumped to her feet and grabbed Logan's bare shoulder.

"Let him go, he wasn't doing anything bad." She then started to feel the pull. Instead of retracting her arm, she held fast waiting for Logan to move first. She saw the blue veins popping out, then the memories.

_She was trying to stand, but the power was so strong. There was Jean, so close. "Jean!" She tried reaching, each point as she got closer, skin burned off; regrowing. Each time, pain. Jean- No, the Phoenix, her eyes. They were black, void of much emotion. She was showing joy and anger. _I have to get closer! I have to save Jean! _She finally got up to her. _

_"Would you die for them?" She shook her head, 'no'. _

_"No, Jean. I wouldn't die for them." Phoenix looked at her, glaring at her. "I would die for you." _

_Jean peaked through then. "Save me" Rogue didn't have to hear it again, with her claws out; she stabbed Jean. With one sad smile, Jean- Not Phoenix, ended it all. She slumped in Rogue's arms-_

Logan had long pulled away from her. She was still recovering from the onslaught of memories torturing her head. From this, she felt the Phoenix's power. The caged power was not the same.

The power that she felt in her head, inside the mental barriers, felt calm. The Phoenix was more spiteful, hated the world. This other... Power, it felt like something happy, loving.

For now, the only thing she could do was hold her head. _This is happening too fast, whatever it may be. I need to sleep or something.._ She looked up from staring at nothing. "I'm sorry, Logan." She swallowed hard, turning around and headed out of the lab. John skipped on one foot, then ran after her before the door shut. He left the adults to talk to themselves. He silently followed her, and she hadn't said a word to him. Just staring at absolutely nothing.

Once out of the elevator, she moved sluggishly down the hall. John, not liking awkward silences, started flipping his old Zippo. A few students were seen, some he remembered and some he didn't. A little girl, walked up in front of Rogue.

"Rogue? Are you ok now?" Rogue recognized the girl, it was Jerri. Her power was an empathic ability. She could calm people down from being angry or too excited. Rogue kneeled in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." Rogue gave Jerri a small smile. Jerri knew that Rogue was well, and smiled back.

"Ok! I'm glad. I'm gonna go play now, see you later!" She then ran off to join her friends.

"Are you really fine?" John asked Rogue when they were in her room. She looked at him and sighed; sitting on her bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have... Him subdued for now." John sits down next to her.

"You know, I'm not that much of a prick." She stares at him incredulously, and he just laughs at her. "I'm completely serious here!" She throws him a 'Right' and falls over onto her side. She curls up her legs so they wouldn't be in the way for him to sit. He stands up and goes to the otherside of her bed. He kicks his shoes off and ends up laying next to her.

"What are you doing?" She turns to look at him.

"What does it look like? I'm sleepin' here." She gaped at him, but couldn't think of anything to say. Noticing her apprehension, he explains himself. "Look, you're a ticking time bomb waiting to go off. Thus, you aren't going to be left alone." He picks up the blanket and shimmies under it.

She knew that wasn't the real reason why, but she didn't push it.

* * *


	5. Fumf

This is a ROUGH DRAFT of Chapter 5. Please enjoy it now, while it is RAW format :]

**CodenameCali** is my beta. And she is totally amazing.

Thank you to all of those who have sent out alerts, commented and faved my story. You have no idea how much of a booster that is.

Wanda W, hotbritt500, Chica De Los Ojos Cafe

Plus all those wonderful alerts ^_^

Maid of the Mer, gothic satan-wolf, k-hunter2000, Broken Flavors, Spirock, Rogue n John, angelaumbrello, Redunicorn2, Silver-Winged-Saiyajin, Unenlightened, nuku nuku6, mm4ever2gether, and tone death

Man! That is a LOT of watchers!

--------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------

A banging on the door awoke Rogue from her sleep. From what she could see, it was dark out. She looked at the small digital alarm clock next to her bed, it read six o'clock PM. She had only been out for about four to five hours. She heard the knocking again, only she hid under her pillow.

Hazel eyes gleamed at her from her desk. John had waken up to her peaceful face about a half hour prior till now. So, he decided to get up and just watch her sleep. A banging caused her to snap up, looking around her room. He wasn't seen, and was a bit grateful. The person knocked again, this time a bit nicer than banging. John watched as she hid under her pillow in response.

_Don't rush to get the door now. _He thought to himself sarcastically. He stood up, chair creaking all the while; a muffled moan heard under the pillow. John opened the door to see Jubilee.

"Hey." John stated unceremoniously.

Jubilee's jaw dropped, her eyes bulging from their sockets. "Wha-What are you doing here?!"

"What does it look like?" He stops himself, "Wait, don't think." That almost sounded devious.

"Where's Rogue?"

"Keep your voice down, she's tryin' to sleep." He commanded harshly, but soft enough so his voice wouldn't be too loud.

"Well, if she doesn't come out she won't get to eat dinner. You too, since you're here and all." _Bobby won't like that very much. I don't think anyone told him either... Haha, oh well. He'll get what he deserves._ "What are you waiting for? Wake'er up and get down there."

She turned and walked swiftly down the hall. John slowly closed the door, and flicked the light on.

"You hear the woman. Get up, and get some clothes on." Smirking, he goes back to the chair and sits. Her head comes out of the pillow and she sits up. Pulling her arms above her head, she stretches them out. Feeling and hearing the satisfying pops of her joints, she gets up and does the same with her legs.

"Ya know, in order for me to get dressed, you need to vacate the premises." John's smirk slowly fell. It was replaced with a frown.

So he decided to show he did change, he got up once more and made way for the door. He left the room without a word, only sticking his head back in. "I'll be waiting down the hall. Make it quick." A corner of his lips twitched upward as he shut the door. He waited against the banister.

_Okay... That was weird. _Not really wanting him to get angry, she quickly strides over to her closet. Looking down at her form of dress; she turns red with embarrassment. _What the hell was I thinking this morning?_

_Yeah, I wanna know too. Don't leave me out of this. _She was startled when she heard John's voice in her head. Deciding to ignore it for now, she pulled out a long sleeved shirt, and a pair of blue jeans.

After changing into more suitable clothing, she finds her gloves that were left forgotten in the morning rush. As she slips them on, she looks around for her brush. A thought comes to mind, and she opens the top drawer of her dresser. "That's where ya went."

Once she was done, a whole four minutes and twenty seconds later, she exited her room with pink slippers. She turned her head to see John still waiting for her. Only, she was guessing he got impatient because she could see the lighter being flicked over constantly. Snapping out of her short daze, she flicks her light off and shuts her door. This alerts John that she was finally done.

"Could you be any slower? Come on, lets go." He pockets his Zippo, and grabs Rogue's arm. Although as gentle as it was, Rogue was still hesitant. She only followed when she felt a tug.

-

Kitty was sitting comfortably next to Bobby in the dining hall. It was the same commotion every night, only tonight it was a bit stranger. Bobby wasn't talking as much.

"Bobby..? Are you ok?" Kitty asked quietly. Bobby stole a glance in her direction, eyes sparkling a smidge.

"Yeah, I'm fine Kitty. Just recovering from last night."

"Oh.. That's right. Rogue got her powers back. I'm not sure if you heard or not, but John-" The area just got twenty degrees colder.

"What about him?" Venom was laced with his normal tone of voice. "What of the traitor? So, the rumors are true about him?" Kitty was taken aback by his temper. She was put off by him.

"You don't, like, have to be like that." Her voice changed into it's less-than-normal pattern. The 'like's were going to be more come in rounds.

"Sorry. It's just that after Alcatraz.."

Kitty put a hand on his arm, "I know."

-

John and Rogue rounded the corner just as the temperature dropped about twenty degrees. "I think I'll check before entering." Rogue smiled gently at John, who only hesitated. "What?"

"Nothing. Let's just get it over with already."

_Rogue, think about it. If it's cold, that means Ice-Dick will be in there. Remember how you were told that he kind of beat the shit out of me? Bobby hates me with an... Icy passion._

She replied to Psyche John mentally, _Oh right. Good point._ After thinking about it, she stopped in front of John. "Hey, how about-" She pauses then continues. "-Never mind. I have a feeling you were going to anyway."

John raised a brow in question. "What are you talking about?"

"_Sorry. It's just that after Alcatraz..."_

"_I know."_

At the sound of Kitty's voice, Rogue's mood dwindled downward. _Katherine_ _Pryde. _"Oh nothing." She absentmindedly grabbed John's hand with her gloved one, pulling him forcefully into the hall. It didn't go silent because they weren't even noticed. Rogue found her normal place beside Bobby taken by the offending younger female. She scoped the room out for two seats next to each other. Finding a place next to Piotr free, she motioned for John to get what he needed. When she was done filling her plate, she crossed the room and sat next to the metal man. John ended up sitting between her and Jubilee.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't,"Jubilee lowered her voice as not to alert Bobby. "_Pyro." _She rolled out the 'O' in a laugh.

"What's so funny?" John was amused somewhat.

"Oh, nothing much. It's better now." Rogue stopped her small conversation with Piotr, to pipe up with Jubilee.

"What's better?" Rogue was genuinely interested.

"It's warmer in here. Kitty decided to finally break the news to ice-dick."

John's lips twitched into a small smirk. _That is... Interesting._ "Ice-dick? Jubes, when did your mouth become so foul?"

Said girl only laughed. "That's one of his major nicknames now. Did Rogue neglect to tell you what happened?" She asked, not thinking much. Rogue fell silent and ate her food. John was baffled. His eyes slowly left Jubilee and made their way onto Rogue's white stripe. Her hair was creating a thin wall between the two of them.

"No, she did not." Jubilee coughed. "So, _Rogue_," He started off with slight seduction. "What did dear Bobby do this time?"

Hearing nothing from the toxic girl, his eyes blazed over with mild anger. They racked the room for the iceman. _Drake..._ He found him grinning next to Kitty, who was laughing at an apparently funny joke. Since John finished his dinner already, he decided to have a little fun. Putting his left arm on Rogue's chair, behind her, he pulled his old Zippo from his pocket. Then, with a devilish grin, he flicked it open. A hand pulled silver hair behind a double pierced ear, looking at the fire manipulator.

"John.. What are you planning?"

"Nothing." He stated innocently. Rogue leaned back in her chair to find an arm dangling on the back of it. She gasped in realization.

"That is certainly not nothing!" She whispered to him, laced with humor.

_So, you find this funny huh? I didn't know you were such a bad girl. Naughty, naughty, Roguey. _His index finger moved from side to side.

_Roguey? What kind of nickname is that?_

_True. It just rhymed..._

"I heard a laugh in that sentence. Just wait."

He turned the wheel, spark and gas created a small flame. He stares at it intently, then snaps it shut. Loudly.

-

Bobby heard it. He also heard familiar whispers. A small, almost non-existent laugh, then another snap. This time it was loud, full of meaning. He snapped his neck in the offender's direction. What he saw made his veins freeze over.

"Bobby, calm down!" Kitty hissed at him, but her sentence was not heard.

Soon, he got up, his body walking on it's own.

-

Rogue looked up to find Bobby slowly walking toward their table. His eyes glazed crystal; staring only at John. She swallowed, fearing for the said pyrokinetic. Quickly, she whispered over to him.

"John, lend me your lighter?" He frowned at her, but handed it to her. She flicked it open, as if she did it all the time. _Sorry Bobby..._

Psyche John chuckled while the Bobby in the mental prison groaned. _Hey, shut up back there. It is your own fault._

Turning the small dial, she summoned a flame. With ease that normally only came to John, she stealthily hid the fire in her hand, under the table. John grabbed his precious Zippo back from her.

"You need to get your own or something. Can't keep stealing mine." He chuckled.

Bobby stopped in front of John, who only scoffed at him. "Too late to make a move."

John swore he heard a growl come from the iceman. He dismissed it as soon as Logan walked in. Rolling his eyes, his arm dropped from it's place on the chair to move around Rogue's waist instead.

"Get your filthy hands off of her, Allerdyce."

"Why should I? She doesn't belong to anyone, let alone you." _You seemed pretty content with that pussy cat._ Inwardly laughing at his own joke, he felt Rogue remove his arm. "Hey, what are you doing?" He whined to her.

Looking down at the sitting John, she only smirked. Then shrugged, looking at Bobby. The room had long been silent.

"Enough of this drama. Bobby; get over yourself." Her voice was light, joking. She guessed it was a part of John's personality. Or maybe someone else. She wasn't entirely sure. Her hand still held a small flame. It was flickering around in her hand, wanting to burn something. Looking around, seeing all the eyes, she lifted her hand as if to push her hand behind her ear. A normal, nervous gesture. Only, at last second, a fireball sprinted out and hit Bobby right between the eyes.

Jubilee choked on her water, Piotr merely chuckled and John flat out laughed. There were gasps and snickers present in the room. Logan raised his brows, only coughing off his laugh. The look on Bobby's face was priceless. He was shocked, angry and hurt at the same time. He was shocked that a _fireball_ hit him. Angered that people were laughing, and hurt because the fireball came not from John, but from Rogue. Who had also told him to get over himself.

Still angered, Bobby did what he never thought he would do. He lifted a hand, and sent a fast stream of ice to Rogue's chest, so fast that it knocked some of the wind out of her.

Coughing, Rogue looked at him. John jumped up, grabbing Rogue's arm and rushed out of the room.

-

Meanwhile, everyone was definitely surprised at Robert Drake's course of action. Soon, he was grabbed and taken out of the room by Logan. He started yelling at him about not using his powers so forcefully.

"Why the hell are you yelling at me? Rogue started it!"

Logan rubbed his temples, shaking his head at Bobby's childish response. "She was only joking with you, kid. Besides, it wasn't big enough to cause damage."

Taken aback by the Wolverine's retort, he suddenly felt bad. As if seeing the kid's intentions, he stopped him before he could step away.

"Don't even try it. John can handle her."

"John? Don't you mean Pyro? What the hell is that _traitor_ doing here anyway? Why are you letting _Marie_," He knew he was stepping into dangerous territory, but he couldn't stop himself. "Mix with that? Are you off your rocker? Or are you just still blind from losing Jean?!"

Silence.

Logan was sick of Bobby's attitude. He could see the boy squirm under his scrutiny. "Get out of my face, _boy_."

Bobby did as he was told, and walked quickly in the opposite direction. Logan took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves and went back into the kitchen. Once everyone saw him, they went back to their conversations. Storm, along with Hank and Kurt had decided to join. They heard some of the commotion and came as soon as they could. They were talking amongst themselves; about Mystique.

"Logan, what is going on in here? We could hear the argument from down the hall."

"A joke that went a little too far." He left it as that, his eyes revealing that he would tell her later. "Let's just eat."

-

John had pulled Rogue outside. He made her sit on the steps in the front, and had a hand over her shoulders. She was still cold, and trying to catch her breath.

"You alright? Want me to do something about him?" He sounded truly worried about her well being.

"One... thing." She sucked in air, coughing instead of exhaling. "Why do you.. care so much...? What happened... to make you... so nice...?"

He was quiet for a while, listening as her breathing and body returned to normal. He looked up at the night sky, finding stars twinkling happily back at their gazers. He leered at them.

"I'm not allowed to be nice? Would you rather have me be an ass, because I can certainly do that." He took a deep breath, as to start a string of horrible things, but was stopped before he could exhale.

"No! Don't, please? I'm just.. I'm just wondering. From what I heard, you are not the same person."

He remembered who he was. He also grew from that person. After being with the fur ball for over a year, he slowly let go a lot of his hate. It was still present, and at times; he would let it go like the fire he controlled. However, he learned to be passive sometimes as well. There were and were not times for being an ass. Times for not were like now, comforting the life-absorbing girl beside him. He could see remnants of ice clinging to her shirt, slowly melting. His jaw tightened at the memory of Bobby _attacking_ Rogue at all. He knew it was a joke, she only did it to lighten the mood. He didn't know Bobby even had it in him; though, he really shouldn't have been so surprised. He did pull a dick move at Alcatraz.

"Back to my original question, are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah." She gave a short laugh. "I just can't believe he did that. You probably can, but surely not I."

He chuckled at her sentence structure; she was usually good in English class. That only proving it more. "Actually, no. I can't. Sure, he froze my arms and head-butted me, but attacking a _girl_ because of pure farce? I don't think so."  
"Pft- So you're saying being a girl is a bad thing? Without women, you have not men." She shrugged, finally looking up at the sky. The front light wasn't on, so it left the moon and stars to light the Earth. He could see the reflections of the millions of lights in her eyes. Her skin was tan from the previous summer; taking advantage of the Cure while it lasted. There was something off about her silver streak, something out of place. Though, at the moment, he could not place it. So instead, he swept his eyes over the rest of her that he could see.

As though she could feel warmth through eyes, she felt her ears turn red. Something burned in the pit of her stomach; something she only felt with Bobby. She was slowly starting to feel something different toward John. _That's crazy. He's only been here two days, and I'm starting to like him!_

_You're right. That is crazy._

She mentally jumped at the sound of someone's voice. She couldn't place it either. She scoured her mind, looking for who had the voice. John was the only one to come to mind, but he said it wasn't him.

_Stop looking at me; I haven't said a word!_

_I can see that._

"I think I'm good now. Let's go back inside, okay?" She slowly stood and stretched. She felt her bones pop slightly then her muscles relaxed. John followed, pulling out his trusty Zippo. Rogue turned to John with an evil grin on her face.

"What are you smiling at?" Her smile only grew with each word.

"This." She snatched his lighter and ran toward the door. When she opened it, she only ran faster. John, of course, ran after her. Almost running into the door, he slipped on the floor.

Hearing a thump behind her, Rogue turned and found John sitting on the ground.

"Giving up already? Too bad." She turned heel and ran up to the left, then to the right. He had long since got up and was trailing after the untouchable girl. When he was in the girl's dormitory, he heard her door shut. Then fits of giggles. He slowly walked up to her door, pressing himself up against the hard wood, ear listening closely. His eyes traveled down to the knob, and his hand tried opening it. This made the giggles grow to laughs.

"It's locked~." Rogue had a jingle in her voice. "You'll have to wait until tomorrow, _Johnny_."

"I don't think so. Open the door before I bust it down." Her laughing died down. He could hear her clothing hit together, she was walking _away_ from the door. It sifted, then dropped. His eyes only widened a bit then went back to normal. _She's changing._

He tried the knob again, only forcefully. Again, it did not falter. Clothes were rustling again, then a clicking noise was heard. _She's playing with it. She's playing with _me_. _He felt a small flame within the room, but he couldn't do much.

He felt it come closer to the door, but he didn't hear her feet shuffling. It was eventually close enough that he could manipulate it. And so, he did. He had it melt the lock and he opened the dark room. He took the small flame into his hand, asking it to grow larger. As it did, he could see Rogue sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I said, you have to wait until tomorrow. It will be safe with me tonight. Also, I highly doubt Stryker will be visiting again anytime soon. Run along to your room." She ended the conversation with a smile and lifted her covers so they would accommodate her.

Only, instead of leaving like he should have, he felt the burning in his stomach again. It climbed up into his chest, burning his heart. The fire in his hand grew smaller, and started to change tone. Rogue watched in fascination, seeing the fire match her own. It did not go farther than a dark blue before reverting back to normal. "John?"

She was rewarded with silence. Soon, the room was covered in darkness. The only thing visible was the light that filtered in through the open door and John's blackened silhouette.

_What is he- I mean, what I am doing there? Rogue. I think I'm part of the reason you have a different color flame. Only once did I have another color, and that was..._

_That was when what?_

_When I was under emotional stress ok? That never happens though- it only happened once._

She pulled the Zippo from under the pillow and held it out to him. "Here. I guess you can have it now, okay? You don't have to get so mad. Ah was just playin' around."

John looked at the girl before him. He had missed her. From the time he first met her, that stunt in Ms. Munroe's class with the fireball. Sure, it was to show off, but he thought of her like the fire he could control. He was pissed when Bobby had asked her out. She fell for the rose of ice.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he gently took the lighter from her outstretched hand; grazing her skin ever so lightly.

Rogue felt his fingers on her palm. Though, they were gone soon as they came. John told her a quiet 'Good night' and left her room. Once she heard the door click, she laid back and pulled the comforter up to her neck. Pulling her legs in closer, she fell to sleep in the fetal position. With an obnoxious yawn, she slipped to a deep sleep.

She had her own terrifying memories to deal with this night. Perhaps, that would boost her ever changing appearance.


	6. Sechs

She was in the tower again.

"Help! Somebody please help me!" She was crying. Rocking back in forth, she tried again. "Somebody help me!" And again.

"Please!... Somebody please! Help me!.... Somebody..." She tried so hard, but knew it was fruitless.

Her wrists were shackled to the posts. Her face was red from tears, her eyes were tired. Her throat burned, she wish she never listened to Bobby. If she stayed, she wouldn't have to be here.

She could hear people talking, then the door opened. She backed as far away from the older man as far as she could.

The door opened, and he came in. His hands went over hers, forcing her to stand. Then he started to remove his glove, she knew.

He lifted his hand to touch her face, "I'm sorry my dear."

She shook her head no, "Don't do this."

Then both of his hands touched her face. She could feel it immediately, her hands forcefully grabbed handles. She could see him starting to weaken, veins protruding from his face. He started to scream, she screamed with him.

He stumbled out of the room, weakened. He only tiredly looked at her as she was being lifted. She could feel his memories attack her young mind, she felt his intentions. She knew what would happen. Her fate was decided before her eyes.

Rogue was met with a dark sky. The rings started around her, moving faster each millisecond. She could feel it. She screamed. Then she couldn't scream much longer. The rings were were moving fast, causing a wind.

Then white light started being emitted from the rings.

It was draining her. It felt as though someone was taking her ability to breathe. All she could do was scream. That was the only thing that held her to life. Seconds flew by and she felt weary. She screamed more, crying out.

The rings were broken, but all she saw was black.

Rogue gasped. She could feel his memories, she heard him. She heard Logan. The memories were coming in too fast, and he was still holding on. But soon, he couldn't hold on any longer, he was too weak. She got him to let go. He looked dead before her eyes, he had saved her. She rubbed her hands together in a nervous matter. The X jet came around, Storm helped her inside. Cyclops, with Jean's help, moved Logan onto a gurney.

She was placed on a chair near the cockpit. She was cold, but no one could comfort her. They were busy flying or steadying Logan's vitals.

She wrapped her arms around herself. She felt lonely, but was glad to be alive.

-

The entire mansion was suspended. The metal portions anyway. Logan was awakened in the air. Five feet from his bed. He freaked out, and thrashed around. There was a light coming in from under his door.

-

John woke up when his lighter flickered open. It was floating above the table by the bed. In fact, all the metal objects in his room were defying gravity.

_Magneto._

-

Children were awakened because of a light blinding them. Screams were heard all over the school. Ororo was in Storm mode. She had the younger ones wait outside with Jubilee and Hank.

-

Rogue was having constant flashback to being at Liberty Island. Feeling it pull the life out of her. Being lifted into the air, the bright light.

She could hear screams. It was rousing her from her nightmare. Only, she did not wake from it. Her mind was in a state of awareness, but her body wouldn't comply.  
_..gue!_

She was trapped in her mind. It was dark and silent. Except for the voices of whom she had absorbed.

_Rogue! Wake up!_

It was Bobby's voice. She couldn't tell if it was actually him or is mental counterpart.

_Marie, you need to snap out of it-_

_Child, you need to awaken-_

_Rogue, wake the fuck up!_

Try as she might, she was suspended in time. She couldn't breathe, her throat was burning with fire.

_Phoe-_

_She is not-_

_Jean's dead, Marie ain't-_

_I am not saying that._

Rogue felt that foreign psyche. Her eyes snapped open, showing her a dark void of space. She could see John, Bobby, Magneto and Logan. The cage that held the voice was what they were all staring at. It had a form, it's body nothing more than constellations. Her body moved on it's own accord. She strained to get a hand forward.

The being took shape. It was a bird, but not like the Phoenix. It had no definite shape. It was just a bird. No species in particular. It's forehead, what she could tell of it, was glowing brightly. It was looking down at her hand.

She was there before she knew it.

_Then what are you? How did you get in my mind? Who are you? Why did you choose me? Why am I so special? Are you another Phoenix?_

It's eyes only showed kindness.

_Answers will come with the help of Xavier. He will be with you all soon enough. Just be patient, and do not use too much power. _

The gate opens half way.

Rogue screams as her flesh is seared off. The cage closes and locks; disappearing.

-

Storm notices that there is someone missing. A hand flies to her mouth, as she turns back to the school. A violet color seeps through the white. It looks as though someone dropped pastel dye into water, slowly changing. When the new color hits the edge of the white, it disappears.

"Rogue..."

Logan snaps his head at the weather witch, hearing Marie's name. "Where is she?" He sniffs the air, not finding her scent. He finds that both Bobby and John were running back into the school, searching for her.

-

"Dammit! I should have been with her!" John yelled angrily at none in particular.

"Well, you weren't," Bobby bit back at him. "Let's just find where she is." John kept his mouth shut as they made their way to the girl's wing.

-

Rogue sat up in bed, looking around. Everything was normal, yet it was off. She still felt the affects of her nightmare.

_It was so real.._

_Because it was real, Nimrod._

_What? That's- That can't be... But it said 'With Xavier's help.' He's gone, John! That couldn't have been- No way._

Her thoughts ended as her door was pushed open. The two opposites tumbled in, fearful expressions etched on their youthful faces.

"Rogue!" Both announced at the same moment.

"Are-" Both started again, looking at each other. Bobby was the one that stepped down and let John handle the questions. "Are you okay? What happened? Why weren't you with the rest of us? Did you-"

"John, calm down! What are you talking about?" She was confused by their course of action. She wakes from a nightmare, and suddenly the whole school knows about it. _What happened to the logic of privacy? Oh yeah.. John melted my lock._

"What am I talking about? What are you talking about?! You couldn't hear them? Everyone was screaming, Magneto is back!"

She gulped. He wouldn't... He wouldn't go back. Would he? Suddenly crestfallen, Rogue sighs. "How is that possible? He's not even here."

_Because it was real, Nimrod._

Realization hit like a bag of bricks.

"No fucking way." She fainted.

-

Med-lab, roughly a week later. Yes, she was out for that long.

"Rogue, honey." She could hear Storm's soothing voice. She felt cooler, she knew she was in the med-lab. Logan's senses kicked into hyper drive. She could smell the antiseptic, everything was sterilized. There were others in there with her, but couldn't pinpoint who exactly. "Can you hear me? You've been asleep for a week. Your vitals are back to relative normalcy, so you are as healthy as a horse." _Or so the saying goes._

"Nnn" She groaned at the light. Blinking several times, her eyes adjust to the light quickly. "Ah can hear ya loud'n clear." She slowly sits up, still feeling the burn from the dream. Or, reality. Whichever it really was. "What... happened..?" She asked tiredly. Looking around, the only ones who were present was Logan, Hank and an older man. She blinked, not knowing who the mysterious other person was.

Something funny happened at the moment. As her once silver streak came into view, it was slightly... Off. Gasping, she grabbed said stripe and gaped at it. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?!"

_She __gets_ _that mouth from me. Great._ Logan mused inwardly.

-

Five days prior.

He looked over at the man standing next to him. Just a few days ago, he arrived; along with someone who was suppose to be dead. Ororo gasped, recognizing both of them.

"Charles!" She swiftly walked over to the man, hugging him. "Scott!" She hugged Scott as well. He smiled softly as she pulled away.

"Ororo, how have you been my dear?" Asked the man, like he knew her for a long time.

Logan walked in then. He found Scott with some older man. His jaw dropped with shock. "How-what-how?" His speech became hard to understand as he tried to make sense.

_It is good to see you again, Logan._ Logan jumped at the sound of Xavier's voice in his head. "I suppose I owe you all an explanation."

-

Bobby and John had somewhat gotten over their past in the five days since what happened. They both shared concern for the girl known as Rogue, or Marie by select few. Namely Logan. They weren't the best friends of the past, but they could sit in the same room without killing each other. They were in the common room, playing a fierce game of foosball. There was commotion right outside, they had heard Monroe and Logan speak loudly. There was also a foreign voice in the mix as well as someone very familiar. Curious, John shared a look with Bobby, who started walking toward the entrance of the common room. Following in suit, John peeked out to see a man who was talking calmly to Storm. Next to the man was Scott Summers. Logan jumped, it looked all very random to John. _He doesn't seem like the kind to jump at nothing._

_"I suppose I owe you all an explanation_."

Bobby took full stride, entering the room then.

-

The man looked over to see Bobby and a very different person. "John. How nice to see you again." Said man froze. His eyes widened as he stopped mid step. Something he said echoed in his head at that moment.

_I stuck with you all the way; would have killed the Professor if you would have given me the chance._

John wasn't sure if he heard that, so he forced his eyes to look at the ground. Bobby noticed his friend acting oddly, he would worry about it later. For now...

"I shall explain everything to all of you later. For now, tell me how things have been in my absence." John walked over to Ororo, whispering to her.

"How... is she?" Her eyes softened, then went over to the Professor's new body.

"She's still asleep. It will be a while until she wakes again."

-

Present.

"Rogue, I'm glad that you are finally awake." She looked up at the man, still holding her pastel violet strand. There were hints of silver, but not much.

_I have heard from Ororo what happened and I am sure I can help you with it._

"Professor?" She accidentally projected a memory from her dream that caused the man who said he was Xavier to narrow his eyes. _Answers will come with the help of Xavier. He will be with you all soon enough. Just be patient, and do not use too much power. _Taking notice of his facial features, she looked away. "Sorry about that."

"It is fine, Rogue. I'm sure you want to walk around, freshen up."

Logan looked between the two, guessing what had happened was mental. He walked over to Rogue, placing a hand on her clothed shoulder. Looking up at him, she smiled at him. He looked at her new stripe, mixed with her original silver. "Nice."

"Huh?"

"Your hair, kid."

"Oh. Right." She laughed and slowly walked away. When the door opened, she turned back and smiled at all in the room. She was gone in a matter of seconds.

"Alright, Chuck. What's going on this time?"

"It seems that there is another presence in Rogue's mind. It is not fighting for control, but it is doing something. I won't know until later. Now, about what happened. That was her mind re-experiencing Liberty Island. The cause of all the metal would be a fragment from Magneto's power. From what Hank has told me so far, about other powers manifesting, we can't be sure of until we do some testing."

"First Pyro's power, and then Magneto's? What's going on with her? Is it because of the Cure?" Xavier's eyes travel to Logan. The _Cure_ held him attentive.

"Rogue took the Cure?" He asked gently. Logan gave a curt nod.

"Her powers came back just last week. It took Bobby two days to recover. Then, the incident happened."

-

Rogue peeked out of the elevator, looking left then right then left once more. Finding it safe, she walked out from the white confines. Her legs were still shaky from not being used in over a week's time. There were people in the common room. Only a few though, she could hear the television.

_Jones.._

Then she heard the foosball table; it sounds as if it were taking a beating.

_Odd._

She steadily walked over to the entrance, carefully peaking in. What she saw shocked her. John and Bobby duking it out; like they were best friends again. She shut her jaw, and looked ahead of her. She backed up, as if to take a leap of faith. Then ran forward, full speed. Once she was safe, she looked back to see if anyone noticed. There was another person in the room, Piotr. He looked up at her, and grinned.

_Uh oh._

"Rogue, it's nice to see you up." She gulped, turning to see the boys stop their game to look at her. Nervously laughing, she turned and ran up the stairs. There were footfalls behind her, she had to think of a hiding place soon. The stairs were thumping, and there was a closet right in front of her. She opened the door quickly, and closed it quietly.

Hearing them run past, she sighed out of relief. _I just want to sleep in my bed._ She heard them talking.

"You go check in her room, I'll.. Look elsewhere..."

"Elsewhere? Like where?"

"Fuck, I don't know. She's bound to be somewhere."

From her viewpoint in the closet, she could only guess which way John was going. She backed up as far as she could without making too much of a ruckus. He stopped a few feet from the closet, her breath hitching only to let it out when he moved away. She waited five minutes before escaping the small confines, into the open hallway. She looked to the right, opposite of where she heard John go. When she closed the door, however, she jumped when she saw someone from the dead.

Her mouth shot open, then it started twitching. The familiar red glasses, his hair was a bit longer since two years ago; he was rigid.

_Hey- Didn't he die?_

_He is, but you saw how the Professor was alive. So maybe... Maybe Jean never killed him._ She swallowed hard, taking a step back. _Too fast._

He lifted an arm, but she was gone. She was running down the hall, leaving him there.

"Rogue..?" John then came up behind him, hearing him say Rogue's name.

"Did you see her? Which way did she go?"

"What happened to her?" He turned to face John, who's hair was unruly; as if he just woke up. John sighed, and proceeded to give him a quick summary.

"Basically, she took the cure last year. She got her powers back last week, then ended up gaining another mutation. Hank said she will eventually have the same power equivalent as the Phoenix, but then something weird happened. That's what caused her hair to change." He shrugged it off, asking once more. "Now, which way did she go?"

"Down the hall, to the left. Thanks, John." John ran passed him.

"Yeah, whatever man."

-

Rogue got to her room, finding Bobby.

"Bobby? What are you doing in my room?" She actually knew the reason, but acted oblivious.

"Why did you run off? Are you still...?"

"Am Ah still what, Bobby? What're ya doin' in muh room? Ya want another fireball between yur eyes? Ah don't want ta be bothered by ya anymore. Git out." She pointed her finger to her door.

"Rogue-"

"I said. Get. Out." Her eyes flared dangerously at him. As did her temperature level. The room got hot, _very_ hot. Bobby started sweating, not used to the heat. He started to ice up.

-

John was almost to her door. Sounded like she was fighting with Bobby. He couldn't quite hear her either. Scott was behind him.

"What's going on in there?"

"How the hell should I know? I just got here."

Scott made a move to get to the door, stopping when he saw a familiar sight.

"What-" John moved beside him. He snickered when he saw Bobby, all iced up. "Okay. I see what's goin' on. It'll die down." _Eventually._

"Rogue, calm down!" She snorted at him.

"No. If ya git out, I'll be fine. Ah don't want your sorry ass in here. Now. _Leave._" Her hands started to burn, starting to make fire. It was cackling by the time Bobby ran passed her.

"Why didn't either of you do anything?! She could have killed me!"

"I don't think she would've done that."

Bobby looks at John, who had his hands in his pockets. He was in a cool position, not really bothered. "Really."

"Yeah. Really. You would have been fried before we got here." He shrugged for a second time, walking by the two men.

"Hey..." He walks in front of the girl who was still emitting energy. His hands went to her shoulders. "Rogue."

She looks up at him. Pulling the energy back into her body, she sighed. "Sorry Bobby, Ah didn't mean to." A hand went to her head slowly. "This is all happenin' too fast."

_No kiddin'. How the hell is it that you can create fire but not me? Huh? Where's the logic in that?_

_It wasn't exactly fire, kid. It's was more like concentrated energy._

_Interesting..._

_Don't even think, Magneto. Not that shit again._

_Tell me, Logan. How would I possibly inform my physical being of what she is becoming, hm?_

Psyche Logan scoffed, not replying.

_Back off, the both of you. Just, shut up for once!_

Logan looked at John.

_Us? You're the peeping tom who talks all the damn time._

John saw something in her eyes. _She must be talking to other Psyches.._ "Hey, are your conversations done yet?"

She was shaking into the present by his voice. "Y-Yeah. I'm good. What time is it?"

He looks at her clock, which read noon. "12. Hey, you wanna go somewhere? I think you need a day out, instead of being locked up in here all day."

"Should probably ask Munroe first. Or is it the Professor now?" She turns to find Scott and Bobby gone. "How is Scott alive exactly?"

He laughs. "Storm's still in charge; Scott well... That in itself is difficult to explain."

"I think I'll shower before I do anything drastic. You go and do something... Oh! That reminds me." John raised a brow. "Are you'n Bobby friends again or somethin'? Cause when I saw ya two, seems like old times. Almost."

"Hn. That's an interesting question. When whatever happened last week happened, he and I bolted back into the mansion to look for you. I guess he still cares for you." Saying that made him sick to his stomach.

Hearing that made her wheezy. She didn't care about Bobby did she? Prying John's hands off her shoulders, she turned, walking over to her closet. She pulled boot cut black jeans out, and a long sleeved shirt with grunge designs on it. After placing it on her bed, she walked around to her dresser and grabbed under garments. John was watching her like a hawk, but he didn't get to see what she was holding. She quickly stuffed the articles under her shirt, between the jeans, lifting them up to her chest. She positioned her free hand in a 'shooing' motion.

"You want me to leave? Is that it? No can do. What did I tell you last week, an example would be ten minutes ago. 'Ticking Time Bomb'. That should be your new name. Trade in _Rogue_ for TTB."

"I don't think so. I will always be a rogue, no need for a name change."

They ended up walking down the hall together. There were some kids here or there, more have been coming because school would be starting up again. When she finally got to the bathroom, she set her clothes on the lid of the toilet. She heard the door shut behind her, causing her heart to jump to her throat. Standing straight up, she turned. The lights went out before she could see him. Arms went around her waist and she was pulled into a hug. If he could see her face now, it would be hot. Red hot. Pun definitely intended.

"J-J-John, wh-what are-re ya doin?"

She received a tighter hug as a response.

"Hey.. What-"

She was silence when she felt hot lips on hers. She froze, fearing for him. Her powers would start to pull any second. Inner John was freaking out.

_What the fu-shi-hell. What's he doing??_

Her body started to respond to his, as did the pull. However, right then, he chose to pull away from her.

"You know, that isn't so bad if done with permission." She heard the smile in his voice. "Don't start to bitch at me about dying, because I'm obviously still alive."  
"I wasn't-"

"Sure you weren't. Now... As for your shower-"

"Oh no you don't!"

"Aw come on, you don't even know what I was going to ask."

She pushed him back towards the door, pinning him. "Not so fast, _Johnny boy_. You have to wait before anything like _that_ can happen."

A smirk grew into a smile, crawling over his face. His hands crawled up from her waist, causing her to shudder. They landed on her neck, that was covered by her hair. He pulled her forward until he was touching her lips again. She didn't push him, but one of her hands felt around the wall for the light switch. When she snapped it on, she pulled back. "I think you should go so I can take my shower in peace." She saw his look of hunger sweltering beneath his irises. She opened the cabinets under the sink, and found a burgundy towel. Once she placed it on the rack, she turned back to John. "Hello? Earth to John? Get out." Turning around, she pulled the curtain to the side so she could have access to the dial. When she got the shower running, she turned. He had his lighter out, flicking it. "You're deaf now?"

She took the gloves off her hands, setting them to the side. He was sitting on the sink, so she positioned herself between his legs. His eyes widened, shocked with her bold move. She held onto his bare hand, the one with the lighter.

_Right on, Rogue!_

Soon, another version of John appeared in her head.  
_What the fuck? _He turned to see a past version of himself. _You..._

_Yes, me. Whatcha gonna do about it._ He flicked his lighter open, ready. The new Psyche John looked at the lighter.

_Too cocky for your own good. Grow up._ He turned and walk to the back of her mind.

She pulled away, Zippo in hand. Flicking it open, she nabbed the fire then tossed the lighter onto her clean clothes.

John was still recovering from her absorption. _First, never piss Rogue off. Two, get her back. Three, reclaim Zippo._ That was his plan, but he was too weak to move. Rogue opened the bathroom door, grabbing onto the man and setting him next to the door. "Now, wait here."

She shut the door, locking it and took her shower. New memories and feelings from John were settling in her head.

"Great. Just. Great."


	7. Sieben

**CodenameCali** is my beta.

I want to thank all of you for your support. I get a favorite once or twice every three days. It's amazing. It pushes me forward too. There are a couple of you that have even got me as a Fav Author. Well, whatever rocks your boat eh? No, I'm not Canadian.  
Now, before you get to reading this very jumpy chapter; don't hate me. haha. You might like it. Also, I had to watch the third movie to get some quotes. You might~ notice that next chapter.

Uhhh What else... Oh! If you have not caught the trailer, there is a link posted in my profile.

So enjoy this chapter, tell me what I'm doing wrong and umm... Ask me questions. I love questions. :D

* * *

Bobby was walking around, trying to calm down. He squinted his eyes, then they widened. He ran over to John who was slumped against the wall. "What happened to you?"

John laughed. "Just got absorbed. Nothin' bad. Though, she still has my Zippo."

Bobby couldn't see what was funny. "I don't see what's so funny about being absorbed on purpose. If it's going to be like this, I better report her. She's dangerous." He stood up and walked to the closest stair well, leaving John there.  
"It's not her fault!" He coughed, trying to get up.

In the shower, Rogue heard John yell. She finished up quickly, shutting the water off. Once she was dried up, she threw her clothes on, leaving her dirty clothes in the laundry basket. She pulled her gloves on, and opened the door.

"What's goin' on?" John finally stood up, looking at her.

"I think Bobby lost it. He thinks you're dangerous."

"I'll show him dangerous." She went passed John, after Bobby's bobbing head. Though, she was held by the elbow.

"Let's just go ask Storm if we can go somewhere. Try not to get into trouble." Rogue pulled her arm free from John's grasp.  
"So you can get in trouble, but it's a sin if little _Roguey_ wants to fight? Is it 'Protect Rogue' day or something?" She started walking to the well, turning around quickly, anger present in her eyes. "Back off." Energy started to crackle in her palms.

John was taken a back from her outburst. He couldn't help but feel proud that she was doing something _bad_. He watched as she waltzed down the stairs; then following slowly.

-

Professor Xavier was talking to Ororo, Scott, Hank and Logan in his old office. He stopped talking, sensing danger. "There's something going on." He let his mind wander, showing crackling energy. It was powerful. He looked at Logan. "Logan, can you go check the entrance?"

Logan felt the hairs on his back stand on end. He didn't ask questions, just leaving the double doors.

"Hank, Storm," He nods to them. "Will you accompany me to the medical bay?" After they looked at each other, they followed the man down the opposite direction.

-

Rogue was down the stairs, right behind Bobby.

"So, I hear that I'm a danger."

Bobby went rigid and turned around. As he did so, Logan walked into the scene. It happened in slow motion. The energy in Rogue's palms grew in size when she tightened her hands into fists. Pulling back, she gave her hand enough momentum to sock Bobby in the face. Swiping upwards, she heard a crunch. She turned her body, her right foot in the air and kicked him in the stomach. She corrected herself, watching him fall to the floor. Logan made his way over to the two.

"What's going on in here? Rogue, what the hell?" She looked over at him, only her eyes moved. The left side of her face was hidden by the violet streak, mixed in with her brown locks. Logan looked down at her hands, which were turning red. He grabbed onto her arms after positioning himself in front of her. Her lids to started to fall, she used too much energy today. She fell forward into Logan as John got on scene.

"What the hell happened?" He looked at Rogue, who was completely out and Bobby with a busted nose. He smirked at that, but went to help him up anyway.

"Not a clue. Let's get them down to the med lab." Bobby bolted up.

"No way I'm going in the same room with that-that maniac! Give her the fuckin' cure again, she's better off human!" He pushed John away from him, holding his nose, he walked to the elevator anyway.

Logan didn't say a word, instead, he lifted Rogue into his arms. Her head lolled under his chin and she sighed.

-

In Rogue's mind.

Psyche John from the past finally merged with the new John. He walked up to her body, which was laying on the black floor of her mind. With a frown drawn on his face, he knelt down next to her body.

_Rogue. Can you hear me?_

A bird came flying around, it was made of fire. John reluctantly looked away from the sleeping girl to look at the bird. He recognized it from the last time, only it was smaller this time. He then spoke to it.

_What happened to her._ His voice was hard, he didn't feel like beating around the bush. The small bird landed next to Rogue, the opposite side to where John was kneeling.

_She used too much energy. It wasn't her fault, in fact; I would say it be yours. Don't give me that look Pyro. _It looked down at the sleeping girl. _She has to speak to Mystique. _It pauses. _The old Mystique._

_What is that suppose to mean? 'The old Mystique'? _

It shifts and changes into a humanoid form. A hand cradles Rogue's cheek, brushing her hair to the side. Sighing, it continues. _She will have to travel back. Her temperament problems are coming from the remnants of the Cure. Instead of hearing news from Kurt, she might rather take to it better if Mystique were the informant. _

_Question,_ He doesn't wait for it to reply. _Why is Mystique so important?_

It shapes into a familiar face. _She is important because she is Rogue's true mother._

A light cuts off what it was going to continue saying. They both look to where they would normally see what is going on in the outside world.

-

The med lab around the same time.

Xavier had Logan place Rogue on the examining table. He walked around and placed his hands on either side of her head. When he closed his eyes, he found two Psyche's huddled around an unconscious Rogue. John was one of them, the other was an unknown woman. She had long, black hair; her dark lashes making her blue eyes ominous. He walked up to the two of them. John remained next to Rogue, while the other stood to meet him.

_Hello, Xavier.  
Hello. _He nods to John. _Who might you be?_

_I am a consciousness left behind by Mystique when Marie was a baby. However, the Cure that she received changed my molecular being. I am similar to that of the Phoenix, only I would rather you not lock me up behind blocks. Nor will I allow that kind of behavior. _

Xavier looked over at Rogue. She was now being cradled by John. _What is it that you want?_ His eyes met hers once more. _And what is your name?_

_My name..?_ Her head turned to the side, she was thinking. _I have no name to speak of. _She looked over to Rogue, same as Xavier had. _Although, I can give myself one. _She looked back over at the professor. _You may call me Pyra._

John looked up at the woman that looked like Raven. _Is that some kind of joke?_

_Not at all, _Pyro.

_Then, Pyra, why all the commotion?_

The professor was kicked out of Rogue's mind right after. He stood away from Rogue's body, in shock.

"Professor, what happened?"

"I was-"

Rogue's body moved, and sat up. "I'm sorry I had to kick you out like that." Her voice was abnormal. "I would have rather have this publicized so you would all get a better understanding of what is going on."

Pyra's eyes ventured over all of those who were in the room. Bobby was down at the _far_ end of the room. "Bobby."

He did not look over at her, but he had heard.

"I apologize for Rogue punching you earlier. It seems you were being... Impolite. By calling her 'dangerous' you had set off some negative energy." She smiled as he turned to her. "However, it seems that all of that energy has been neutralized."

"Pyra." Xavier's stern voice stopped her.

Logan looked over at Xavier, then at Rogue. "Who is 'Pyra'? Sounds like a cheesy variation of Pyro." Said Pyro,who was standing less than five feet away from him. Rogue giggles.

"That's because it is. I didn't have a name myself, so I looked at Pyro for inspiration. Since my basis of power comes from fire, I thought it might as well be that. It also changes, just like Mystique." She smiled, happy at her statement.

"What does-"

Rogue cuts him off. "Mystique is Rogue's mother."

The room fell to silence. Rogue's body tensed up, but turned to Xavier.

"She's going to have to go back and fix things you know. The Cure will continue it's damage unless she is either killed or it has never been taken to begin with. But for now, she wants to regain consciousness. I will speak with you more about this later; good bye for now Professor." Her eyes closed, and her body slumped. The only thing keeping her up was Xavier's hand on her shoulder.

_You must wake now, Marie._

Rogue's eyes fluttered open, blinking a few times to get use to the lighting. "How annoying... Can't Ah have control ovah mah own body anymore..?" With a few more blinks, she was wide awake.

"Rogue, how are you?" Xavier's voice was soothing, with worry under toning in the simple question.

"Yeah. Ah'll be okay." The professor turned to John who was about to start flicking his lighter out of anxiousness instead of impatience.

"John," John looked up at the older man, listening. "Will you take Rogue up to her room? I believer her day has been too exciting." He smiled as he removed his hand from her shoulder. Said girl got up and walked next to John, who wrapped his hand around her gloved one. When they left the room, Xavier turned to the remaining people in the room. Bobby had long since gone after his nose was taken care of by Hank.

"What did," Logan tried to force the other being's name out but failed. "R-Rogue mean by 'go back'?"

Ororo agreed, questioning as well. "Yes, I want to know what she means by that too. Will it explain what is going on with her?"

"How about we go to your office and I will explain."

-

Munroe's office, roughly ten minutes later.

"By going back, Pyra means back before Rogue took the cure. But I am certain that is not only what she is going back for."

Hank straightened up to speak. "She seems to talk about Mystique with high regard. Is there something more to that?"

"Yes there is. It seems that Rogue will need to speak to Mystique directly to get the answer's Pyra is looking for. I'm not entirely sure how that is suppose to happen."

-

Rogue's room, around the same time as the meeting.

She plopped on her bed after getting into her room. She didn't look at John as he shut the door, nor when he was walking toward her. Rogue, however, was forced to look at him when he squatted in front of her.

"You gonna be okay there?"

Smiling at him, she replied with a nod. Her violet streak was suddenly very interesting as she took it in her hand. It was yanked from the strand when an offensive hand took it away. John laughed at her pout. She was forced to look at him again, blushing remembering what happened in the bathroom.

_Yes, wasn't that interesting._

_Shut up, John._

_You know you liked it. Come on, say it._

_I thought you weren't a jerk._

_I'm not. _He shrugged it off. _I just want to know if you liked it. _She didn't answer him though.

John noticed she was talking to herself again. He let go of her hand, instead putting both hands on either side of her. He pulled himself in front of her, so he was between her legs. Rogue fell over in shock at what position he put himself in.

"What're ya doin'?" She let out a meek whisper, not able to fully speak just yet. He didn't give any indication that he heard her, ignored her when he knocked her onto her back. One knee was in between her legs, the other was on the outside. His hands moved to either side of her head, keeping her in place. "John?" Her voice cracked, she was scared of him at that moment. He only hushed her, chuckling.

"Don't worry, you won't hurt me." She swallowed. Her heart was racing, the feeling at the pit of her stomach was rising upward. She felt a blush spread like wild fire over her skin, not use to this kind of thing. His arms lowered, so he cradled her head. John brushed away a few stray strands of her hair, a small smile formed on his lips. She noticed it was not his usual smirk, she had never seen this smile before. Rogue swallowed hard when his eyes met hers. They were darkened, the fire from before was present. She didn't stop him when he bent down, millimeters away from her lips. She closed her eyes, waiting.

Only, they were disrupted when Logan barged in. John jumped off of Rogue, who was beat red.

"What the hell is going on in here?" He looks at John, then Rogue and right back to John. "You. Get out. I need to talk to Rogue. Alone." John stood still, angered that he was interrupted. He was going to show her that he could handle her power, that he was better than Bobby. Even though he knew that they could never work out anyway.

Rogue, however, didn't like that idea. A frown replace the remaining blush that was burned into her skin. As she sat up, she looked at John.

_Go on, tell Wolverine what's on your mind._

It was Psyche John. She had to agree with him, Logan could have at least knocked. Her head swiveled over to the older man. She felt bad that John was being threatened. Her breath almost hitched as she summoned the will to speak her mind.

"Logan, you could have at least knocked first." Logan looked over to Rogue, who had wrapped her arms around herself. "I am sure whatever it is can be explained with John in the room." John felt less tense when she said that, walking back over to her. When he sat down, his arm made itself at home around her waist, glaring daggers at the offending male.

Logan was furious at the younger mutant. She had changed so much in so little time, he didn't know if the Rogue he knew was going to come back. She was taken away by the Pyra Psyche, like how the Phoenix had taken Jean away. As if knowing what he was thinking, said girl spoke up.

"Look, I want him to be around okay? I'm sorry, but usually when he leaves my side, I go insane. I know it sounds ridiculous; and at times I admit to that. But-"

"Fine."

"Uh-"

"I said fine kid."

She sighed in relief, putting a hand over John's. Logan then decided that he should start talking now.

"The Professor said that you should sleep tonight, and tomorrow he will be trying to talk to Pyra again. About the going back part, he's hoping you will talk with her tonight. We need answers, Rogue. And you can't keep losin' your temper like that. As much as I don't like Bobby, you have to play nice." His eyes wandered to John. "And you." Logan's voice held malice. "I'm keeping my eye on you. Do anything to hurt her, and you will be nothing more than kibbles and bits by the time I'm through with ya."

John only nodded. The boy looked like hell, from what Logan could tell. His face held genuine concern for Marie.

"When you get answers, go straight to Xavier." He chuckled lightly. "Remember, place nice with Iceman."

She laughed softly. "I'll try that." She exchanged a look with John, facing away from Logan so he couldn't see what it was. It must have been something humorous because the pyro had laughed.

"Well... I'll leave you two alone." He started backing out of the room, stopping when a thought came to mind. "Keep it PG please. I have sensitive ears."

After he shut the door, Rogue's jaw dropped with shock. "Ah cannot believe he just said that."

"I can." John had leaned into her ear, whispering. It sent a chill down her spine.

"John."

"Yeah?" He was leaning closer, trying to get her to lay down again.

"What do you want with me?" She didn't look at him, and it caught him off guard. He didn't answer her though, instead, he pushed her back. "John-"

He crushed his lips onto hers, pouring in whatever he could not speak with words into her mind. The pull started immediately. He pulled away when he was sure that she had received the message.

Rogue opened her mouth to speak, only to close it again. After stuttering a few times, all she could say was. "Wow."

"Wow? Just wow?"

She tried to shrug it off. "Yeah. Just wow. Didn't have much of a bite to it." She wished then she could take back her words when his eyes were twinkling at her. "I- uh-"

He kissed her again, with more passion than the other two times. He shoved as many emotions he could into her, making her understand his fear and love for her. Fear of what she might become, unconditional love. Since the first time he laid eyes on her.

Soon, it became too much for John. As much energy as he had, he could only last for twenty minutes with touching her constantly. For Rogue, she was amazed. Not even Bobby could have lasted two minutes. She wasn't certain of her feelings toward John yet, but with time. With time she would.

_For now, sleep comes first._ She laughed inwardly to herself.

John had decided to sleep with her, it was keeping it PG for Logan's sake. He went to his room only to get a change of clothes, and she got her pajamas on in the small window. By the time he got back, she was 'asleep'. Snoring and everything. Rogue couldn't keep it quiet when he plopped right next to her, making her squeal in the air. When they finally settled down, John's hands were wrapped around her waist, holding her close to him.

As her eyes fluttered shut, the meeting between her and Pyra began.

_My my my, you really know how to start a fire._

Rogue blushed, then looked around. _Where's everyone else?_

Pyra's brows rose. _They are... Around. Right now, I need to talk to you. Xavier wants to know everything, but he cannot learn it all. You must do this on your own. Now, before you start getting nervous, first allow me to explain. _

Rogue nodded, letting her continue.

_You must go back. I know, I have been very cryptic, though, I have a feeling you know what I mean. Yes, I hold the ability to manipulate time. _She watched Rogue's face change to shock. _I am a powerhouse mutant essence. That is why you can call up abilities. Mystique only remembers a small part of me. She does not remember you as her daughter, I'm sorry. _

Rogue let all the information sink into her mind.

_So, if she doesn't know I'm her daughter, how will she know who you are?_

Pyra smiles at her question. _When we meet up with her in the past, I will delve into her mind; unlocking everything she had forgotten over the years. _Her eyes saddened then. _I will also be merging with you._

_What does that mean?! Merge? How? _

_Calm down please. _She let the girl take a few deep breaths. When she knew Rogue was ready to resume, she continued. _By merging, you will be able to control your powers. As well as summon the other abilities you possess. _

_Is there also a downside?_

_Yes. _She had answered hesitantly. _You will also have my other abilities. It will help you when-_

Psyche John had chosen that time to interrupt the two women, cutting Pyra off.

_Shut up. Don't tell her anymore okay? Don't overload her head. You already told me everything, so I will release information when it is needed. _

Pyra sighed heavily. _Alright Pyro. You may do that. I will not be speaking with Xavier if that is the case. I will need to store up enough energy for the time warp. _

_How long will I have in the past?_

They both frown. This brought worry to strike the violet streaked girl.

_Why the look? Will I be able to come back? _

_Yes and no. You have multiple tasks. I am hoping that Pyro can help you. You need to destroy the cure center that you went to. You have to stop yourself from taking that cure. If you meet yourself, nothing will change in the future. It will just happen. Do you think yourself from then would understand?_

Rogue thought about it. _If I don't, I will be able to show her?_

_You are catching on quite well. Now, you will need to stay near Mystique. Meaning, you will have to accompany the Brotherhood. Pyro will give you more information about that later. For now, you should sleep. Your mind needs to let this sink in. _

_-_

John was up at the crack of dawn the next morning. Rogue had flipped over in her sleep, and was now facing toward him. He fiddled around with her hand, stroking his hand down the sides of her arms. Her powers weren't as strong when she was asleep, so he was relatively safe. He watched how the sun hit her face, as she snuggled closer to him in attempt to escape the inevitable. When her breathing shifted, he knew she was wake.

"Morning, sleepy head." All he got was a moan in response.

"Fffumorn" He did a double take, trying to figure out what she had just mumbled.

"I'm sorry? I didn't catch it."

"I said, 'Fuck Morning'." His brows twitched.

"Awe, come on Roguey, I rise with the sun. You should too. It's great for your body."

She turned her head, so she could see him with one eye. That one eye rolled in response to 'It's great for your body.' "For your body, maybe. Mine just wants to sleep."

When she felt the bed shift, she thought he had given up.

Man was she wrong. The blankets were jerked off of her tanned body, a frantic hand searched for the comforter. "Mmmnya John!" Rogue whined at him. Sighing, she gave up, finding it fruitless to argue.

-

The breakfast hall was jammed pack with new students. When the couple got down there, everyone was chipper. Rogue merely shrugged it off; saying that school started for them in the following week. They needed to learn to wake up.

John decided to push his hair down, maybe get into his old style. Many of the strands in the front did not obey his command, so he left them to rise above the others. When he told Rogue this, she laughed out loud to him. Stating that it was the most hilarious thing she had heard all week. He bit back a retort when she lightly kissed him. After that, she shoved him out of her room so she could get some clothes on. They met on the ground floor, she wore her hair down like always.

In the hall, they sat next to Piotr, Jones and Jubilee.

"Wicked hair, Rogue! Love it. Next time, dye it red." Her brows twitched provocatively. John wasn't paying any attention until Jubilee was laughing. A smack on the head was heard, then when he turned his head, she was laughing.

"What happened here?"

Both replied in a sing-song voice. "No-thing."

"Uh huh. Sure."

Jubilee nudged Rogue in the side, John was sitting next to Piotr with Jones sitting directly in front of him. They were having their own conversations, while the girls had their own.

"What?"

Jubilee pointed to Bobby with a bandage on his nose, Kitty was at his side. Rogue chuckled darkly, startling the other girl. "Oh well. I guess he better learn to keep his distance huh?" She smiled as she went back to eating her pancakes.

"Hum. I guess you're right. How did it feel? I mean, to finally knock some sense into him?"

Rogue thought about it for a few seconds. "Well, it was pretty interesting. I was on a power high, and didn't really care what was going to happen. When I hit him though, I got the normal surge of memories, feelings; stuff like that. The power I had was different. Definitely something to get use to."

"Wow. That's intense." She was truly flabbergasted by her friend's course of action, but accepted it strongly.

When she finished up, Xavier called her telepathically. With a frown, she stood up to put her dishes in the dishwasher. John stood up, about to follow her.

"John, you should stay here." She gave him a small, sad smile. She knew that it was going to be time soon, when she had to travel back. He looked like a puppy with his eyes. He knew something was up; she didn't want to tell him though. She turned, her hair went flying. She left him there, at the entrance to the hall.

Bobby came up behind him. He placed a hand on John's shoulder, then tensed when he felt heat coming from him. "What's up with you?"

"You have to ask? You- You-" He gave up with that sentence, going with a different approach. "There's something she's not telling me."

From what Bobby could see, he could tell that John had really missed Rogue. Even from that time at the cure center. He just _knew. _"How about we try to.. Oh I don't know, try to eavesdrop discretely?"

John's face shaped confusion. "How does one eavesdrop on a telepath?"

Bobby only smiled in return. "Look, I'm sorry I called her dangerous. I misjudged her without knowing what was up."

"Yeah. You did. And I have a feeling she will never trust you again. Back on topic."

-

Rogue was in Xavier's old office. He was sitting at his chair, waiting for her. He motioned for her to take a seat. When she sat down, he began to speak.  
"Have you spoken with Pyra?"

"Yeah. I did." She looked away from him. She kept her thoughts to herself, then with new found confidence, she turned to look at him.

Xavier noticed something different, and he tried to reach out to her. He widened his eyes when he was blocked.

"Rogue. I need you to relax. I need to see what she is planning." Her eyes narrowed with confusion.

"Her plans..." She started, but shut her mouth. She felt the energy stirring within her. "She's planning to take me back."

She stopped him before he could speak. "This means that I can fix things." She had a sad smile on her face. "I can save Jean."

He slowly rose to his feet, and as did she. When he began to walk over to her, Pyra took over.

"Professor."

"Pyra. What is going on?"

"Sorry. She has to get going, or else she will be late." Energy started to crackle within her palm. He tried to reach her again, but he was pushed back into his body. Pyra sighed deeply. "When you see her next time, she will be changed. I will be no more."

Xavier knew he was going to lose another student some way or another. He couldn't do anything about it either.

"You're wrong you know? You won't be able to do anything. You can still reach her. But that secret; it will remain with me." She turned, Rogue flooding into her rightful place.

When she left the room, she found Storm down the hall, talking with Logan. Across the way was John and Bobby. She gave one last look at the school before she started walking to the front entrance.

Logan saw someone out of the corner of his eye. Rogue must have been done talking with Xavier, only she had a far away look on her face. Her head turned in his direction, then to John and Bobby. He knew that look.

The instant she turned heel, he followed her. He motioned John to follow as well. There was the same light as that one night.

"Rogue!" John ran toward her, stopping when a wall of ice stood in his way. Logan was stopped from the magnetism.

"Marie! What are you doing?!"

Her eyes focused on the ground, then went back to the men. "Behave you two."

-

In a trailer, one year before.

Just after she changed from a child to her true form, a light erupted inside the trailer. It knocked the security guard back, forcing him down. Wrapping her feet around his neck, she successfully snapped it. When she got out, she noticed that the person had his or her back to her.

"Who the hell are you?!" The guard shouted at her.

_You might want to take him out. He shoots Mystique with the cure gun._

As she knelt down next to the man, she lifted her hand to remove her glove.

_Can you lock him up permanently when he gets there?_

_No problemo._

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Her hand slid across the man's face, soon going silent. Mystique walked up closely behind, peering over Rogue's shoulder. Her yellow eyes widened when she saw the hand on the man's face.

"Rogue?" Said girl stood; turning to face the shape-shifter. "How did you find me?" Rogue said nothing as she stripped her right hand of the glove and grabbed a hold of Mystique's face. She struggled for several seconds as Pyra unlocked her memories.

_Goodbye Rogue._  
"Yeah..."  
Mystique's eyes widened once more, this time with recognition.

"M-Marie..."

Rogue let her hands drop to her sides, focusing new information. One last glow was seen, and Rogue slumped to the floor.

"Marie, what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, just a bit exhausted. Pyra's gone now." The two snapped their heads, listening to the commotion outside. "What's goin' on out there?"

_Uh..._

"What's uh? John?"

Mystique looked baffled. Before she could answer, they were both jerked to the back of the trailer.

"Ugh.. My head..." Mystique placed Rogue beside her, checking her head. "Ah'm fine, just a bump."


	8. Acht: Blast from the Past

**A/N:** So, now I have something for you all:

**(Stay away from Root Beer...haha)** – **CodenameCali **

Ah*sighs* Well, this was fun. If you want to know why to stay away from root beer, ask me in your reviews. And I will reply to you. Haha. Only for signed revs though because... I won't know how to respond otherwise.

Hope you have fun reading this!

----

Outside of the trailer.  
Callisto snapped her head toward the trailer, her eyes were narrow. "We have a problem."  
Magneto turned to look at her, his hand ready to rip the outer door off. "What is it?"  
"A class four mutant just... Appeared in the trailer." His eyes narrowed then pulled the door down as a ramp. He and Pyro walked up it to find Mystique kneeling next to someone.  
"Long time no see." Her head swiveled toward the sound of his voice, instantly happy to see him. But she wanted to protect her daughter as well. Whispering in Rogue's ear, she then stood; walking towards the duo.  
"About time." Pyro tried to look passed her, but she maneuvered her body in his line of sight. "Curiosity killed the cat, Pyro." Scoffing, he turned back toward Magneto.  
"I've been busy. Did you find what you were looking for?"  
"The source of the Cure is a mutant. The child at Worthington Labs. Without him, they have nothing."  
Rogue remained unseen, hidden in the corner, a body lay in front of her.

Magneto motioned his hands, and sent a clipboard into Pyro's hands. "Read off the guest list." As he strolled forward, he tried to look to the corner, only to be blocked by the bars of the door.  
"Cell 41205, James Madrox."  
"This one robbed seven banks." As she said that, Magneto pulled the door from it's hinges; seven of the same man came filing out. "At the same time."  
"I could use a man of your talents." He said with a smile upon his face.  
James smirked, then shrugged. "I'm in."  
"Welcome to the Brotherhood."  
As they went forward, Mystique warned them. "Careful with this one."

"Cane Marco. Solitary confinement. Oh, check this out. Prisoner must be confined at all times, if he builds any momentum; no object can stop him."  
"How fascinating." The door swung open. "What do they call you?"  
In an English accent, he answered. "Juggernaut."  
"I can't imagine why."  
"You gonna let me out of here, I need to pee." Magneto proceeded to tear the restraints. When they were all severed, the huge man jumped out.  
Pyro looked up at him. "Nice helmet."  
"It keeps my face pretty."  
"I think you'll make a fine addition to our army." Magneto looks at Mystique. "Now, what of this other person?"  
The lot of them turned to see someone standing up. She stepped over the man with no remorse. Her hair was down, as she had it in the morning. When she stopped next to Pyro, the older man was shocked to see her.

"My dear, how did you.." Mystique put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.  
"I will explain how and why. Let's get back to base before we attract any attention." Looking over at Rogue, she held her hand out. Looking down at the extended hand, she pulled out her gloves and put them on; proceeding to take the woman's hand. Once lead out, she came face to face with Callisto.  
"Hello." _I may have changed sides for now, but it doesn't mean I have to be completely rude.  
Yeah. That will change fast._

Callisto stared her down. "You can... Absorb people. You also have-" She was cut off as Magneto came to their small group.  
"Mystique; she needs to prove her worth."  
"Yes. Marie-"  
"Her true name, Mystique." Pyro walked next to him, curious as to whom Marie was. As she slowly turned, he first saw a purple streak, then dark brown eyes. His face paled.  
"Alright." Mystique's head turned toward her. "Rogue."

"What do you want me to do?" Her eyes narrowed. "I won't kill unless necessary."  
"Charles has taught you well. We will discuss this further later. Now, let's leave." He turned, with Mystique by his side. Callisto walked next to Rogue, whispering in her ear.  
"I want to spar with you later." She walked passed saying a word to Kid Omega.  
He walked toward her. "Come on, let's go."  
"I don't need to be told twice."

Rogue looked Pyro in the eyes, smirking as she walked by. He quickly followed next to Arclight, who spoke with him."You know her?" Her head nodded toward Rogue.  
"Yeah... Never thought she'd run off though." He laughed.

-

It was midday by the time they made it back to base.  
_Feels like home. _

Rogue scoffed at Psyche John.

_What? It does.  
Yeah. To you. To me, I think Magneto could have done better.  
_

She was in the back of the group, watching the other mutants that were around. Some where scary looking while others just looked like normal people. She felt she was letting too much skin show, but the heat was getting to her. She had to put her hair up. The length of it was brushing against her bare neck, the silver-violet streak held back by her ear.__

I need a hair cut. A random thought was brought to her mind. _Hm. Wonder how that would go..._  
The Magneto in the deep reaches of her mind was coming forward._  
Never would I have imagined you here, Rogue.  
Me either.  
I'm sure you will find things you like-  
Yeah right.  
-and do not like._

She pushed them back to focus at the task at hand. Mystique had gone off with Magneto, Pyro, James and Juggernaut. She was left behind with Callisto, Arclight and Kid Omega. "So, that spar." Rogue started out with. Callisto turned to her.  
"Yes. I want to see how well you are at fighting." She smiled at her, not knowing about the John inside of her.

_She might decide to use her powers. She can run really fast._

"Really. No powers?"  
Callisto's grin widened. "No powers."  
"Good, in that case please don't use your speed as an upper hand." She walked by the startled mutant, to where the sparring ring was.

"How did you know of that? You are not a telepath."  
Rogue grinned from ear to ear. "A little birdie told me. Now, let's see what you can't do."

That snapped something in the woman. She ran up to Rogue, successfully punching her in the gut. Stumbling back, she didn't have time to correct herself as Callisto knocked her to the ground. Before a booted foot could connect her her stomach, she performed a kip up and was to her feet. She spun around, throwing Callisto back with her foot. When her foot was back on the ground, she stopped short before the woman, thrusting her palm upward, successfully nailing her nose. It didn't crunch, but it caused her to get angry. She accidentally grabbed Rogue's exposed throat.

"Let go! I can't control my powers!"

Callisto gasped as she felt her powers being sucked out of her. Kid Omega rushed in, grabbing her away from Rogue. Arclight was by her side. "What happened to no powers!"  
"I can't control them. If you touch my skin, your powers will automatically be absorbed." She was out of breath, trying to block her out of her mind.

_What did you do to me! Let me out of here!_  
Psyche John came up next to her, pulling her back and throwing her in a cage. _Shut up. You should have listened to your ability and not touch her. _Psyche Callisto was silenced.

The physical woman was back to normal, only to go rigid. "There's..." She got to her feet, rushing off with Arclight somewhere. "What's wrong?" Rogue pointed her thumb in the direction they went, her question directed at Kid.  
"She must've sensed a mutant, went to tell Magneto. Come on, help me find Psylocke." He grabbed her by the arm, taking her further into the camp.

-

Around the same time, a meeting was being held underground. "Voluntary. They put the cure in a gun. I told you they would draw first blood."  
"So what do we do?"  
"What do we do? We use this weapon as a lightning rod to bring countless more to our cause." He pauses. "Come, we have an army to build."

As they went to leave, Callisto and Arclight came down the stairs. "I picked something up. An electromagnetic force that's massive. It's a-" She paused briefly. "-Mutant. Class five." Magneto started to think. "More powerful than anything I've ever felt. More powerful than you."  
He gave a look of knowing before he spoke."Where is she?"  
"She's in New York."  
"Ah. So she went home." The group moved up stairs.  
"Damn Callisto, what happened to your nose?" Her nostrils flared, but she didn't answer Pyro.

"Callisto, I need you to collect Kid Omega. Mystique, Arclight, Juggernaut; you are coming with us as well."

Though Callisto didn't need to go anywhere as Kid, Psylocke and Rogue made their way across their path. Psylocke laughed when Kid told her how Rogue got Callisto's nose. She went quiet when they saw the other group of mutants. Callisto spoke in Kid's direction."Come on, we are leaving."  
"Right. Later, Rogue." He smirked at her, leaving with Magneto. That left Rogue with Psylocke and Pyro.

_They are leaving to retrieve Jean. Pyra locked up your thoughts with me, away from you, so she won't suspect much.  
Great- That makes me feel so safe. _The sarcasm that was laced with her reply was sickening.

The purple-haired girl leaned into Rogue's ear. "Want me to leave you with him or...?"  
"It's fine. You can go." Psylocke shrugged and went off on her own way. Rogue turned her direction back to Pyro. His hair was perfectly spiked up, so different from the Pyro of her time. Even if it was only a year ahead. She walked the rest of five feet in front of him. "Is there something you wanted to tell me? Or are you not going to say a word?"  
"What would I have to say?"

She shrugged, lifting a gloved hand up while the other one rested around her abdomen. "Something like... Is this a trap? Where's the ice dick? Why are you here?" Those were the only ones she could think of at the moment.  
"..." He had a blank face. She picked up on it fast.

"Wow. And here I thought you hated awkward silences." She gave a short laugh, turning and walked away from him. _Three... Two... One..._

"Where are you going." He was beside her no sooner than she mentally counted. "I dunno. I don't feel like staying still. I'm still excited from that spar."  
"Spar? I missed it?" He looked like a sad puppy.  
"What's with that face? You look like a puppy rather than a Brotherhood mutant. I thought they didn't allow that sort of softness."

He was pissed, grabbing her shoulder roughly. His thumb dug into her pressure point and she was forced to look at him. "Shut up. You know nothing about this place."  
"Oh? What makes you so sure huh?" She grabbed his arm, twisting it around. She got a closer look at his igniter this way. "Hm. Liked your Zippo so much you had to keep the shark with you at all times." Dropping his arm, she whipped around, letting her hair hit his face.

However, a large mutant stood in her way. Someone she had seen before. "You... What is an X-Man doing here?" He growled his question at her. She took a deep breath, then coughed.  
"God Sabertooth! Ya need a bath!" She held her nose, and walked around him.

_He's gonna get you ya know. Not gonna let that fly. You're still a new comer.  
So? I'll crackle at him._  
_Nice. Crackle. Now, if you left your 'R' off, it would be cackle. To laugh at him while he's hurting you... _He shakes his head at her. _That would be weird.  
_

Snarling, he turns to grab... Air? Rogue had jumped in the air, landing on his shoulders. Her hands had the energy in them.

Pyro looked up to see her. "Sabertooth, she's-!"  
"I know." He grabbed her ankles, throwing her forward, sending her through the trees. She stops, landing on a branch.  
"Whoa. That was harsh." Looking up, she could see more branches. Looking down, she found her hiding place was soon going to meet Mother Earth. "Dammit." She jumped down behind him, landing in a crouched position.  
He turned, facing her. His movements were too slow though. As she grabbed his arm, he howled in pain. His arm was starting to fry.

Pyro watched as the man was trying to fight the girl off, only to be shocked more with every struggle. He flicked his igniter, figuring she wasn't going to stop soon.

Rogue sensed fire, stopping her abuse on the offending mutant. "Go nurse your arm back together. I'm sure you will need it later." After growling at her, he left. "Were you going to attack me or something?"

She looked at him, letting the energy in her palms fade. "Fire wouldn't have worked anyway." She mumbled as she walked passed him. It happened in slow motion to him. He could clearly see all the changes in her, as well as things that hadn't. There was some silver left in her streak, but the rest was overtaken by the purple color. He wanted to know how that happened. There were scorch marks on her gloves from the energy that she released. The look in her eyes was foreign.

_Hell, her personality is foreign. _He stopped looking when her eyes found his. Pyro felt like a deer struck by headlights.

"Find somethin' ya like?" Her voice held her southern twang. He hadn't heard that in the longest time. "Or are ya just starin' cause ya can?"

He scoffed at her. "Seriously. What the hell are you doing here huh? I don't believe that you would just up an leave. What about Logan? Or Bobby, Jubilee, Kitty?"  
"What about them? Are ya tryin' to hit a cord? Cause it ain't workin' Johnny." She called him his human name, having the reverse affect of what he was trying to do to her.  
"Don't call me that." He hissed at her, flicking at his igniter once more. Rogue's eyes drifted to the fire in his hand.  
"Cute, but getting angry so easily can't be good for you. Didn't Mags teach ya any better?"

_... _Psyche John was silent._  
What?_  
He took a deep breath. _Are you forgetting that that's me you're talking to? Even if it's in the past, it still hurts. Ever word you say I remember.__  
Okay. And? Am I suppose to ignore it?  
No, but-_  
_Then shush. _

"Cute? You call this cute?" He was getting even more angry, Rogue could tell from the glint in his eyes. The fire continued to burn, she could feel it. It was also getting addicting. She knew he was going to get into a power high, just like in Boston.  
"Yeah, I do." Lifting her left hand, she started to rub her temples. _Here goes nothin'. _She stole the fire from him with her right hand; putting it behind her back. He looked down, finding his fire gone.

"What the fuck?" He looked at her, still rubbing her temples. He grabbed her wrist, pulling it down. "What did you do?" Snarling at her, he thought she would break. Only, her eyes were as hard as his. "Oh? You mean this?" Lifting her other hand, she put the fire in his face; pushing him back. "I said it was cute, thus it has no effect on me." Snuffing it out, she let her hand return to her side.  
He looked at her the same way he did at Bobby's house. With disgust. It hurt her to see it too, after being with him in the future.

_Don't worry, it's not disgust that he's feeling.  
Really. It sure looks like he sniffed shit to me.  
No, it's just that... You used his powers without his permission.  
Right..._

"What the hell Rogue?" It didn't hurt, just surprised him.

"It's called I know how to manipulate fire." _But I can create it, however I won't rub it in your face. Yet._ She smiled openly at her thoughts. "I have an idea, how about you show me around this hell hole and I will tell you what's new about me. Is it a deal? Or do you want me to cause havoc?" She used his smirk against him, so he had to comply.

For two hours, he showed her around the entire base. Even below ground. She proceeded to carefully tell him why she was there. She couldn't bring up Jean, because she knew what would happen if he projected his thoughts. She told him she was from the future.

"You're kidding me." He honestly didn't believe her.  
"No, Ah'm not John." After the first hour of talking to her, Pyro gave up and let her call him John.  
"Prove it."  
"... Prove it huh..."  
"Yeah."  
"In order to do that I would have to put a block on your thoughts."  
"A what?"  
"A block. Just in case a telepath picks up your thoughts."  
"I highly doubt Xavier-"  
"It's not him I'm talking about." Rogue lowered her head to sit on her knees.

_You should put the block on him now, Rogue. I can siphon the information he wants when you do that. It will give him a new perspective on life. Won't it change you too?_  
_Not much. If I know what's going on, I will automatically know in the future. As will you._

Sighing, she ripped her gloves off. "We don't have much time left." She stands and sits in front of him. "I have to put the block on now." She forces her hands on his face.

_What's happening! Rogue, let go!_

Psyche John was in Pyro's mind.

_Just listen okay? I will give you all the information you need to know, and Rogue will be putting block on your mind at the same time.  
When is Rogue a telepath?_  
_... _John gave Pyro a blank look and silence as his answer.

Pyro could feel the blocks being placed. It didn't feel any different, but it seemed like she was installing a firewall in his mind.

_Because she is you idiot. It will protect you from telepaths who might want to sneak around in your head. Not everyone is like Xavier._

Pyro took that information in. Then he felt an onslaught of memories.

_-_

He shut the lights off so she couldn't see him. His arms went around her waist, pulling her into a hug. She stuttered his name, only receiving a tighter hug. I won't let you go this time.  
"_Hey... What-"_  
_His lips crashed into hers, wanting to feel them for himself. He should have never left her alone with Bobby. When he felt her respond, he also felt the pull. He chose to pull away from her just then. _  
"_You know, that isn't so bad if done with permission." He smiled at her in the dark. "Don't start to bitch at me about dying, because I'm obviously still alive."_  
"_I wasn't-"_  
"_Sure you weren't." He didn't believe her one bit. "Now... As for your shower-"_

-

Pyro was given another memory.

-

_He saw Bobby walking toward him, then he guessed that he found it was him. Bobby ran over to him, asking what had happened._"_Just got absorbed. Nothin' bad. Though, she still has my Zippo." He was sad that he didn't have something to play with while she was in the shower. When he looked up at the iceman, he noticed that he wasn't laughing._  
"_I don't see what's so funny about being absorbed on purpose. If it's going to be like this, I better report her. She's dangerous." Standing quickly, he calmly walked down the hall. _  
_John struggled to stand. "It's not her fault!"_

-

Pyro felt as though his memory was returning, but it was from the future. He was given more, this time from closer in the future.

-

"_No way in hell am I goin' back there, Fuzzy." His finger was pointed angrily at the blue man. Hank only fixed his glasses, and continued working on paper work.  
"I think it would be wise to do so. Besides, you never know who might miss you."_  
_John was still fuming, and gave 'Fuzzy' a disbelieving look._  
"_You cannot be serious."_  
"_Well, sorry to disappoint, but I am. Rumors have somehow taken root, so might was well make it based off fact."_  
_John gave him his best glare, but it was deflected. "I am quite use to that look, young man. It lost it's potency after the first couple of weeks. Now, let us continue with our discussion."_  
_Groaning, John sat down and put his feet on the desk._  
_"Now, where was I? Oh yes. I remember now. There has been an uprising in the mutant population recently. All of those who have taken the cure have been regaining their powers back."_  
_He then mumbled something about Rogue and breaking the news to her. It caught John's attention. "She took it?"_  
_"What? Oh. Yes. Rogue took the cure. I'm not sure how we will tell her, not quite certain how she will react. There have been some adverse side effects, so she might not even take it again." Hank continued to ramble._  
_"Fine."_  
_The blue man looked at the now standing pyromaniac. "Excuse me?"_  
_"I'll go to the school. No questions asked." With that, he turned and left the room._

_-_

Psyche John was tired. He tried to give him as much as he could, leaving Alcatraz out of his memory.

_You're leaving something out. Why?  
Because. It's crucial for you in the future. Rogue has finished with the blocks, so the connection with me will be severed. You cannot do anything with her, understand? She belongs to the you of the future. Not the you as of the present. Can you handle that?_  
_It shouldn't be too hard, since I don't have feelings for her._  
_That's what you say. _Psyche John's brows twitched upwards.

Rogue was drained, she let her hands fall from his face. She was about to fall backwards, but Pyro held onto her shoulders, pulling her forward instead. He wouldn't grow close to this Rogue, but that didn't mean he couldn't help her. He picked her up, taking her to his tent for her to get some rest.

Some thirty minutes later, Magneto returned. He had Jean with him, only she was different. "Get some rest Pyro, we will be working hard tomorrow." He only nodded, turning back from where he came. Rogue was still passed out. She would be out for awhile. He laid down next to her, getting some sleep himself.


	9. Neun: Beginning of the End

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

**A/N:** Good god, I have to thank you all for your marvelous reviews and such. I have to give a shout out to a few people in particular. First....

**Wanda W**- You are like... Just wow. I love the reviews I get from you. It's a serious read girl.  
**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe**- You've been there since chapter one girl. Gotta love ya! -hug-  
**tone death**- You are freakin' hilarious. Just. Yeah. You are. Are you a dude? Or should I call ya chica/girl? Sorry, Pyro doesn't get multiple personalities! I hope you're not confused up to this part of reading. You may become confused once again reading this chapter!  
**RogueNya**- hehe... Man, I can remember your name like Quicksilver. Anyway~- You always leave nice reviews :D  
**emma134**- You are just... wow. You have given me Favorite Author, Favorite Story, Story Alert and fuckin Author Alert in one sitting. It took me two clicks to figure out half of the messages in my inbox were from you girl. Shiat.

And there is always my lovely beta, **CodenameCali**_**.**_ Without this chica, my story wouldn't be the same. It would be all..... SHITTY. So thank you all!  
P.S.! Apparently this story was added the the weirdest C2 EVER! Ranma and Digimon and Dragonball Z Um.. whoever did this, just change the name of it already! When I found this I was like "ummm Why is my X-Men fic in an Anime C2?? This makes no sense!!!"  
**THIS CHAPTER IS ... UM 6 THOUSAND WORDS. THE SIX IS COMING FROM MY AUTHORS NOTE HAHA  


* * *

**It had been almost a week since Rogue had joined the Brotherhood. In that week, she decided to stay with Pyro. Since he was updated on some things, she could trust him. On the sixth day, technically night, he had a meeting with Magneto. So, when he eventually came back, she was out like a log. Even though logs don't sleep since they are dead. _Thank god she's not._  
In the morning, she was no where to be found. At first he panicked, but then remembered something about 'Rising with the sun is good for your body.' He laughed, knowing she took the advice.

Rogue was roaming around early that morning. She came across several trails as well. After memorizing half of them, she made her way back to camp. Psylocke found her before anyone else did.  
"Hey there. Have you seen her yet?"  
Rogue was puzzled. "Who?"  
"Jean, you know, the redhead. She was from your old team..?"  
"Oh. Yeah. No, I haven't even seen her yet." Psylocke was surprised.  
"Really? I thought you would have been ecstatic to see her."  
"Jean and I weren't really friends. She was a teacher, that's about it."

"Mhm." She looked around the base, then upon the cliff overlooking it. "Oh! There she is. She's talking with Mags." Rogue turned her body so she could see. They weren't that far away, so they could at least see what was going on in general detail. They just lost the hearing factor. "Wonder what they're talking about."  
"I would say let's take a closer look, only I don't know how to sneak up on a telepath." The other girl agreed, but continued to watch.  
"What is she doing with the cure gun?" Then gasped. "She wouldn't!"  
"Keep your voice down, Psy!" Rogue hushed the other girl. Arclight came up behind the two girls.  
"What are you-"  
Both Psylocke and Rogue told her to hush, pointing at the scene before them.  
"Oh mahy. Seems like family issues." Rogue said with humor. "Let's go somewhere else before we get in trouble."

-  
Pyro found Magneto after said man was done talking with Jean. Callisto walked up next to him. "She shouldn't be here with us. Her power is completely unstable."  
"Only in the wrong hands."  
Pyro spoke up. "Do you trust her? She's one of them."  
"So were you, once. Just like Rogue."  
"I stuck with you all the way. Would have killed the Professor if you would have given me the chance."  
Magneto slowed to look at him, then putting a hand on his chest to stop him. "Charles Xavier did more for mutants than you would ever know. My single greatest regret was that he had to die for our dream to live." He then left Pyro there by himself. Arclight followed Callisto; who followed the old man.

Pyro found Rogue later then. "Lets go." Standing up, she slipped her new gloves on. "Where did you get those?" He points to them.  
"Hm? Oh these. I just had them on me. I totally forgot."  
He snorted. "Liar. Magneto wants to talk to use about a mission."  
"Alrighty." She followed him through the mutant crowd, to where Magneto was with a small group of mutants. She spotted Sabertooth, smiling. "Hey there, how's your arm? Better I hope?"

Pyro nudged her side, getting her to stop being sarcastic and listen. Magneto stole a glance at Sabertooth's arm, finding it scabbed over. He didn't ask about it though.

"Pyro, Rogue. You two will be heading off to two cure centers." Rogue knew which one she was going to. She had spoken to Mystique about it. From the look that her mother was giving her, that's where she was going. "Pyro, you will be heading to Worthington Labs. Rogue, you know where you are going." Pyro looked at the said girl, who only smiled at him.  
_Figured as much._

"Both of you are leaving. Now."

-With Pyro.

He saw Bobby trying to make his way through the crowd of protesters. His eyes scanning the lines of people. He walked up to him, not noticed until he started speaking.  
"Getting the cure so you can go back home to Mommy and Daddy?" His smirk was plastered on his face. Bobby looked pained, but answered him anyway.  
"I'm lookin' for someone." Pyro's eyes went to search the crowd too.  
"Oh, I get it. Your girlfriend. Figured she'd want the cure. She's pathetic." He was trying to get a rise out of Bobby. Looking down, he saw an iced-over fist. So he sparked up his own fire. "Come on, Iceman. Make a move." He searched his ex-friend's eyes, looking for the fight.

He didn't get what he was looking for, as Bobby scoffed and started looking for Rogue again.  
"Same old Bobby." He paused, shouting over the crowd; he continued. "Still afraid of a fight!"  
He then looked over at the center, glaring at it before sending his fire toward it. When it exploded, it caused the crowd to gasp and scatter. He had to find Rogue next, his job was done.

-With Rogue.  
She saw herself in line. Pulling her hood up, she forced her way passed all the protesters, cutting in front of some random mutant. She leaned into herself, whispering.

"Getting the Cure won't fix it. Just go back home." Marie whipped around, staring at the person behind her.  
"Who are you?" A partially gloved hand came up to her face, and before she could do anything, she was bombarded with certain memories.  
"Take it or not and that's what happens. Would you really do it for him? He leaves you, but you gain someone better." The hooded Rogue leaves the line, going back with the protesters. Once hidden, she waits for Marie to leave. It takes her six minutes to think it over, and then she leaves. The protesters shout happily for her as she makes her way down the street to the nearest bus station. Rogue instantly remembers what happens. It was no different from what happened in her past. Her tan slowly disappears, but the violet strand remained.

_It stayed because it is apart of who you are.  
Thank you, John._

She left then, going to meet Pyro at the point. He finds her first, grabbing and making a run for it.

"Did you get it done?"  
"Yeah. It's in my memory now, so she went home."  
He stops them both in an alley. "A year huh? I gotta wait _that_ long?" She laughs at him.  
"Sorry, but that's the rule. Other wise, when I go back I will have no one to come home to. Let's go, before Mags gets mad." She ran out first, almost running into someone. A familiar voice rang out, but she kept her face hidden.

"Hey, watch it!" Bobby ran from that point to another direction. Waiting for him to be out of sight, she motioned Pyro to follow.  
They made it back to base by night fall. After being debriefed, Magneto had another mutant record what he was saying on a tape for the media.

"God I am sleepy." Rogue announced to the world when that fiasco was complete. Before she could move, however, Mystique pulled her to the side.  
"How did it go? I haven't seen much of you lately." Rogue laughed softly.  
"It went well. Operation was a complete success. And I'm sorry for not seeing you either. I've been either sparring with Callisto, keeping up with Psylocke's constant chatter or Pyro bitching." That last part was a lie, but her mother didn't need to know that.  
"It seems you have taken to the Brotherhood more easily than I thought you would." Rogue gave a tired shrug. "You're tired."

"Heh. I can't hide that very well can I?" Mystique shook her head. "Does Magneto know your connection with me?"  
Mystique inhaled deeply. "To some extent, he knows you and I are connected. But he does not and will not know that you are my daughter. Now, enough of this chatter. Go to bed. We wake early in the morning. More training."  
"Joy."

Rogue stood, waving Mystique good night and left on her way. She was almost in the vicinity of where Pyro's tent was, but was stopped. She hadn't really wanted to speak to Jean since she had arrived, but apparently now she had not the choice. She glared at the darkness in front of her, turning despite herself. Rogue ended up walking in a completely different direction of where she intended.

"Rogue."  
"Jean." Rogue acknowledged her presence, not really saying much more.  
"It has been a while." Jean turned to look at her mischievously**, **taking in how much she as changed. "You've changed."  
"I could say the same for you. Aren't you suppose to be dead?"  
"Aren't you suppose to be human?"  
"Touchè." Rogue looked her straight in the eyes then. Gleaming with the same fire, Jean was impressed.  
"You're blocking your thoughts from me."  
"You say that like it's a bad thing. I have my secrets, and I'm positive you have yours. Now, if you will excuse me, I need some sleep. I will see you tomorrow, I suppose." She gave a curt nod, leaving Jean back by herself.  
_Secrets._

When Rogue finally did make it back to the tent, Pyro was 'passed out'. She knew better as she stepped over his 'sleeping' form. When she finally settled in, he spoke.  
"Where were you." Rogue then thought, _When did he start worrying where I was? _She giggled inwardly.

"With Jean." She yawned, turning to her side, facing away from him. "Nothing happened really. She just realized I was blocking my thoughts from her." Yawning again, she gave no indication to continuing the conversation. Pyro stared at her back, wanting to rather stare at her face while she slept. Flipping over so his back faced hers, he went back to sleep.

They both awoke around the same time in the morning. Around being the keyword. Rogue beat him to the punch. She had summoned a small fireball, making it float on his nose. It was one of her blue flames, being colder in nature. He didn't feel it. It wasn't until he started stirring that she started to smile. When his eyes opened, they had to blink a couple of times to finally notice the small problem burning away atop of his nose.

"What the hell! Getit off! Getit off!"  
"Isn't your power fire? Snuff it out yourself." Coming to his senses, Pyro noticed that it was fire. He winked and it was gone. "See, that wasn't so bad now was it? Well, I hope you slept well. Mystique told me we've got training today." She then cringed. "Poor Callisto. I wonder if I'll be up against Kid today." She grabbed her duffel bag, bringing it over to her. After she picked out a worthy top and pants, plus a hoodie, she left the tent. "Later."

After waving to him, she ran off. When Pyro sat up, he was bombarded by Mystique. She was in his face before he could register what was going to happen. She zipped up the tent soon after.  
"We have to talk, Pyro."  
"About...?"  
"How much did she tell you?" That sent him reeling.  
"Uh- Everything but what's going to happen in the next week. I know what happens afterward, but it's a big blank spot."  
"Hm."  
"What did she tell you?" Mystique looked at him.  
"Everything. Pyra put mental blocks in my mind so Jean wouldn't pick up on it. Only certain thoughts she picks up. Everything else is locked away from her reach."  
"Why are you asking this now?"  
"I was just wondering. Come, Magneto is waiting for us. Rogue is training with Arclight and Psylocke today. Callisto along with Kid Omega will be at the meeting. Get dressed. It begins shortly."

-With Rogue, Arclight and Psylocke.

"Alright Roguey! Let's get to work. Good, you have those gloves on. Just don't hold on too tightly 'kay?"  
_Psy is extra chipper this morning. She reminds me of Jubes.__  
Trust me, they are definitely not the same._

She changed from standing, to a defensive fighting stance. Arclight watched her carefully. Apparently she found an opening, her hands pulled back.  
Rogue ran up to the her before she could clap her hands. Psylocke blocked her movements with her psionic sword, knocking her back. Arclight finished her attack, sending Rogue into a tree; busting it in two.  
"Ugh.. Man, I just got this hoodie too." Swinging her legs back behind her head, she performed a kip up. After pulling out a lighter, a Zippo, she flicked it open creating a small flame. Arclight's face paled, revving up for another attack.

Someone was watching from a distant. Her red locks twirled in the wind, eyes watching Rogue as she summoned a flame from the lighter at will. She recognized it as Pyro's ability. Until it changed.

"I've been practicing." Rogue had a smile plastered on her face. Soon, the fire in her hands changed into small balls. The ones in her right hand were blue while the ones in her left were red. Pulling her arms around her like a hug, she proceeded throwing the mini bombs toward the duo.  
One landed in front of Psylocke, who only laughed. "Nice. What's that puny little thing gonna do?" Arclight thought better and backed away. "Arclight? What are you-" BOOM. She was in the air, flipping around the wrong way, then landed on her face. When the scene cleared, Arclight gave way to a grin.  
"That, Psylocke, is what I was avoiding."  
"Oh, but Arc, you have missed the cute little blue one in your shirt." Arclight didn't get to scream as she was thrown back onto someone's tent.

Jean had decided to play along. She strolled down to the miniature battle ground, coming before Rogue. "I am your new opponent since those two have failed." Her eyes became black.  
_Test run huh?_  
"Alright. Let's go." She summoned the forgotten balls of energy to her waiting palms. She mixed them together to form a violet flame. Her hands turned into fists as she let the flames lick her arms. The tree that she bumped into before came up behind her head. Turning, she karate chopped with her hand, forcing fire onto it. It dematerialized before their eyes. Turning, she called up Magneto's power and pulled a metal beam up from near the underground base.

- With Magneto.

"We will attack Alcatraz Island where-" The room shook as one of the metal supports were taken away. His eyes narrowed, trying to pull it back. It was a fierce tug of war; only the master of magnetism lost to an unknown force. "We will pick up on this later." He strode out of the room quick as lightning, sensing that the beam was at the training area. Mystique followed him quickly, while the others looked at each other before following.

What he saw before his eyes, only brought a smile to his face.

Rogue had manipulated the beam into a spear of sorts. She then broke it apart to several spears, aiming them at Jean. Some had been destroyed, so Rogue decided to change her tactic. Pulling them back, she had them spin around her. As they spun, she froze them with Iceman's power. With the last of the fire, she put five bombs on five random spears at the tips. They soon merged in with the iced-beams, looking like the others.

She pushed her hands out, making them return to their spot above her. Her eyes have been glazed over with white, opposite from Jean who's were changing her face to a dark masque.

Magneto made his way down, so he could see both faces. He was momentarily frightened by the two women. He shook it off, and continued to watch the happenings. Rogue's gloves were burned off, as fire came from her fists.

Pyro hadn't seen Rogue like this. She was doing something he couldn't; create fire. She had control over her powers, probably from the late Pyra. Her eyes were no longer brown. They were white, it was seeping into her skin. She looked like an angel compared to Jean; who looked like a fallen goddess.

Callisto was frantic when she saw what was before her. _Two class fives? When Rogue first came here, she was only a class four! How did this happen?!_

"Magneto, Rogue is at the same level as Jean. They must stop this now, or they will destroy each other."  
"No. We will wait. Jean wouldn't let that happen."  
"But-" Magneto turned his head to face the younger mutant. She silenced herself.  
Time started to slow down, both speaking telepathically to themselves.

'My, you have definitely grown Rogue.'  
'As have you.'  
Jean turned to the rest of the mutants who had gathered, Rogue's eyes followed. 'They don't know what they're doing.'  
'It's not your place to decide their fate. You are not a god, and neither am I. I will protect those I love for my own reasons. I will let him think what he wants, but I will never forget why I am here.'  
'And why are you here?'  
'To stop a war from erupting, to stop the Cure from being processed even more.'  
'Then were are alike in this goal.'  
'Only, I will not kill my family. I am not you, Phoenix.'

Jean's lips twitch into a smile. She let her powers fade away, returning to normal. Rogue let the metal beams fall around the entire base. She calmed herself, feeling the overwhelming power fade back into her mind.

"Come, my dear. We have announcement for the rest of the army." He held his arm out for Jean, who followed him. Rogue left in a different direction. "Rogue, I do hope you attend this announcement.""How could I miss it." She then continued on her way.

Rogue saw Quill make his way through. "Where are you going?"  
"Someone has breached the perimeter."  
"Ah... Good luck with that then." _Logan.  
Yeah, it's him. How could you tell?_

_Oh I don't know... Maybe I could sense the Adamantium in his body from over a mile away?  
Right._

Quill mutter something about her being a bitch, stalking off in the woods.

She kept her thoughts on him, following him through. After not even five minutes, he was dead. "He should have listened..." She made her way to where all of the Brotherhood were gathered, first stopping to retrieve a different coat as hers was ripped in several places. "Hopefully I smell more like John and less like me."

"They wish to cure us. But I say to you, we are the cure!" She was leaning against a tree, listening to him speak.  
_More like he likes to hear himself speak._

"The Cure for that infirmed condition called Homo-sapiens. They have their weapons," He paused briefly, turning to Jean. "We have ours." He turned, searching through the crowd, finding Rogue. He meant her as well. She turned away from him just finding Logan standing a few feet away from. "We must strike with a vengeance and a fury that this world has never witnessed."

_Oh yeah, you have a fist so that makes you superior to the rest of us. _

Rogue accidentally read someone's mind. Then, she 'accidentally' touched that person too long, making them fall to the ground dead.

"Whoa. What happened to him."  
"Ah don't know. Don't look at me." She shrugged turning back to Magneto.

"And if any mutant stands in our way, we will use this poison against them. We shall go to Alcatraz Island. Take control of the Cure and destroy it's source. Then nothing can stop us!" He ended it there, leaving the crowd thinking they will win.

She saw Jean leaving then, Logan rushing after her. Deciding that it would be now or never to truly prove her worth, she followed after him closely. When she arrived on scene, he had called out to her. "Jean."  
She then proceeded to knock him into a tree. Magneto came up beside her, knowing she had a reason to keep her face covered. He pulled her with him as he got closer to Logan.  
"I know the smell of your Adamantium from a mile away."  
Logan looked from Magneto to the one who was holding him. "I didn't come here to fight you."  
"Good boy."  
"I came for Jean."

Magneto smiled. "You think I'm keeping her against her will?" He turned to look at Rogue. "Pull him closer, my dear."  
From what Logan could tell, the person nodded their head, changing their hand so he would be pulled closer.  
"She's here because she wants to be."  
"You don't know what you're dealing with."  
"I know full well. I saw what she did to Charles."  
"And you stood there and let him die."

Rogue looked over to Magneto, he looked angry.  
"I'm not leaving here without her."  
"Yes you are. Rogue." He gently pulled down her hood, white eyes glowing. She left a message locked in him so he couldn't alert Jean until he was a safe distance away. She flicked her hand, sending him flying through the woods. The white faded, as if it was never there.  
"You have proven yourself worthy. You will accompany us to Alcatraz." She nodded mutely, lifting her hood walking back to camp. Magneto turned to Jean. "I hope you do not mind."  
"Not at all." She left him there.

- Later on.

"Where have you been? James is getting ready. We have to head out, so grab what you need."  
Rogue deftly nodded her head, getting a change of clothes. "Get out, Ah need ta change." Before he could do much, she quite literally kicked him out of the tent. She pulled off all of her normal clothes, putting on baggy jeans, a medium sleeved shirt, and a long black trench coat. She found a weapon in the form of a rod, and then pulled on boots.

"You done in there yet, Rogue? James is already multiplying. Get gotta get moving."

She had just finished tying up her boots when he finished talking. "Yeah, I'm ready." As she unzips the tent, she is face to face with Pyro. "Get out of my face already." He pulled her up, kissing her. He didn't pull away, until Mystique hit him atop his head.

"Now now, Pyro. Not this one." She wagged her finger at him, pulling Rogue away. "Magneto wants you with us." She made sure they were far enough away from the cursing pyromaniac before continuing. "He hopes that you will help Jean when the time comes. But, you have to stop her before she starts destroying that island."  
"I figured as much. I'll use the power that Pyra locked in me, right?"

Mystique was silent for a while, speaking before they reached Magneto. "Yes, but do be careful. We do not know the outcome yet, I just hope you don't-"  
"Calm down, Mystique." Rogue put a hand on her mother's shoulder. "I will try my best not to..." She left that sentence unfinished. "How are we getting there exactly? Walking all the way to the bridge?"  
"You'll see." The older woman had a glint in her eyes.  
Rogue raised a brow at her, shrugging it off. Pyro had finally caught up with them.

"Sorry about that Rogue."  
She snorted at him. "Wow, Pyro be sorry? That's shocking." Looking down at the ground, she waited for him to continue.  
"You're probably wondering how we're getting there huh? Look ahead. We actually aren't that far away."  
She did as she was told and found that it was actually a thirty minute walk. "Wow. Huh. Mags certainly knows how to pick his places. In the middle of nowhere, yet so close to civilization."

-

"Worthington Labs. It ends where it began." He looks at Callisto before continuing. "Are you sure the boy's still inside?"  
"A hundred percent."  
"How are we suppose to get there?" Juggernaut asked Magneto. "Cause I don't swim."  
Questioned man looks at him. "Leave that to me."

- With Logan.

He saw her there, but she was different. It wasn't the same Rogue that left. No, this one was completely different. It looked just like her.. But it couldn't be could it? She had Magneto's powers.  
And... Rogue is Marie now right? She went and got the cure.  
He couldn't think about that now, he had to tell Storm about Alcatraz and Magneto.

He opened the front door quickly, immediately calling for Storm. "Storm." He walked faster, turning left to right. "Storm?"  
She answered from the top of the stairs. "What are you doing back here?"  
He stopped looking, and turned around to see her descending at a fast pace. "I need help."  
"You found her." His mind went back to Rogue, but he had to focus.  
"Yeah. She's with Magneto."  
She was almost completely down the stairs when she answered. "Where are they?"  
"They're on the move, I know where they're going." Hank walked up to the two of them then.  
"So you're saying you saw Magneto?"  
"Yeah. We gotta go now." Hank was distressed. Even more so when Logan continued. "They're gonna attack Alcatraz."  
"There are troops stationed on that island."  
"Not enough to stop him."  
"Let's suit up."  
Warren came out from a room, listening to their conversation, then left when they did.

-Down below the mansion.  
"Hard to believe this once fit me." Beast had an old leather X-Jacket that was yellow and faded blue. Where as Logan had a full leather outfit with a large X across his chest.  
"If Magneto gets a hold of that Cure, there will be no stopping him."  
"Can you estimate how many he has?"  
"An army. And Jean."  
"His powers have limits. Hers do not."  
"There's only six of us Logan."  
He had to agree with the boy.

"Yeah, we're outnumbered. I'm not gonna lie to ya." He stood in front of Bobby then. His face looked a bit on the nervous side too. "But we lost Scott, we lost a Professor. If we don't fight now, everything they stood for will die with them."  
Bobby thought of nothing to say as Logan continued. "I'm not gonna let that happen. Are you?" He didn't say anything at first, but he shook his head 'no.' "Then we stand together, X-Men. All of us."  
Bobby looked behind him at Kitty and Piotr.  
"We're in."

Logan nodded at him. "Let's go." The doors opened, leaving Logan with Storm. "They're ready."  
She nodded her head. "Yeah I know. But are _you_ ready to do what you need to do when the time comes?"  
He stood there after she walked into the room, processing what she asked. Then, he made up his mind; following them.  
It was around three pm when they left in the jet. All of them were thinking about the final fight. Looking ahead to their battle ground.

-The bridge; San Fransisco.  
The metal of the cars was being disrupted, everyone scurrying around thinking it was an earthquake.  
Cars were moved aside as the Brotherhood made its way through.

Rogue was between Mystique and Pyro, while next to Mystique was Magneto and Jean. Callisto, Arclight and Juggernaut were behind him. Then all went ahead, watching as Magneto put one hand behind him and one in front of him, controlling the metal in the bridge.

She watched in horror was people fell to their doom as he moved the gigantic bridge. Turning to Pyro, she watched as they came upon the small island of Alcatraz. Then, Magneto positioned the bridge above the watchtower, letting it fall.  
Rogue had to brace herself as it crashed on the ground. Magneto then landed, looking at all the vehicles behind him.  
After a woman locked her door, they started to move.

Juggernaut along with Arclight and Mystique made their way first with the older mutant, then Rogue, Callisto and Pyro.  
"The boy is in the south east corner of the building."  
He looked over at Pyro, then at Rogue. "Well then."  
Pyro shouted at the mutants. "Let's take it down!"

Magneto stopped Juggernaut before he could go any further. "In chess, the pawns go first."  
Rogue looked at him, then at the scene. "Humans and their guns." He lifted his hand, but he didn't feel the familiar pull of magnetism.  
She took a step forward, watching many of the Brotherhood members fall, cure guns taking aim and shooting them. Her lips formed a snarl, coming from the Wolverine in the deep reaches of her mind.  
_I may still be an X-Men, but that does not mean that this is right.  
Yeah. If you think that's bad, you better get ready to help Magneto._

"Plastic. They've learned." Rogue looked ahead, seeing something like a bazooka. "That's why the pawns go first." Callisto looked horrified. Kid Omega couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
"Target the bridge!"

"Magneto, they have something like Bazookas!" He looked at the violet streaked girl. She nodded at him, using her power she started to pull forward parts of the bridge. Pyro was almost on the ground.  
It successfully blocked them from the onslaught of needles. Callisto looked at her, smiling. Then Magneto spoke up.

"Arclight, use your shock waves. Target those weapons." He pulled up more metal to protect them, as she moved to the front. She took her hands forward, then clapped.

Rogue heard the sound of the X-Jet making its way onto the scene. As soon as Arclight was done with her attack, the rest of the Brotherhood made their way forward. Callisto looked up, sensing the cargo in the jet, rather than hearing it. Looking over at Rogue, she noticed the girl was close to Jean now. Soon, she saw the familiar weather witch and her electricity.

Rogue saw Storm, then Beast then everyone else from where she was. Her cloak made sure she was undiscovered. The X-Men proceeded to make a line in front of the labs.  
"Traitors to their own cause." Pyro was behind Magneto, being spoken to briefly by Mystique.  
"You need to be careful out there. Understand?"  
"Yeah yeah whatever. Just watch out for Rogue, got it?"  
_I certainly don't like his mouth_.  
"Finish them!" The Brotherhood sounded like an angry mob to Rogue. Looking over at Jean, she couldn't quite make of what was going through her mind at that moment.

As if feeling eyes on her, Jean slowly looked at Rogue. "Is there something wrong?"  
"No. Just wondering what you're thinking." Since the Phoenix couldn't hear what Rogue was thinking, she thought it would be nice to speak her thoughts instead.  
"Mm." That was the end of the conversation.

Rogue heard Beast roar at them, seeing his fighting. Magneto then turned to Arclight and Kid Omega. She nodded her head, and started making her way toward the lab.  
Callisto was gone by the time Rogue checked on her. She then saw the girl jump onto Storm.  
_Good luck..._

Pyro saw Bobby fighting, going to fight as well. However, Magneto had other plans for him. "Not yet." He looked up at his mentor, then back at the fighting.  
Storm wasn't fairing well against Callisto. But then Callisto was in the same boat as the weather witch had gone up against her before.

The Brotherhood leader turned to Juggernaut. "Go inside and get the boy. And kill him."  
"With pleasure." He then proceeded to run rampant through the crowd, knocking them over easily. Kitty ended up following him with ease.

When Rogue noticed that Psylocke was gone as well, she decided to keep mental tabs on her. She had those who were like friends to her in the Brotherhood; she wasn't going to let them go so easily.  
As she watched the battle happen before her, she didn't notice where Mystique was until she was touched. "Hm?"  
"What's wrong?"

"Oh.. I'm keeping tabs on Arc, Kid and Psy." She paused. "Can you look out for them?" She hinted knowing, thankful that her mother caught on.  
"Alright. Be careful." She changed into an eagle and flew off toward the labs.

As she watched her leave, she noticed someone flying through the air. "Warren?"  
Jean followed her gaze, not really interested but it was better than watching what took place before her. "Who is Warren?"  
"Warren is a mutant, his father was the one who created the Cure. He's nothing without the boy."  
"Hm." She looked back at Rogue, who was watching to make sure Angel made it out safely. Once he was gone, she turned back.

Rogue gasped when she saw Callisto having problems. She thought back to when she absorbed her powers, then rushed into the zone before she got electrocuted by Storm.

"What?!" Storm looked around to see Callisto being let go by a hooded figure. The two spoke words, then the other ran back to the bridge, next to Jean. His or her features were darkened, so Storm couldn't make them out.  
Callisto looked at Storm, smiled then ran off into the crowd.

"It's time to end this war. Rogue, come here. Pyro will need your assistance." She ran to Magneto's side before he finished the sentence. "I need to you use the vehicles as ammo. I hope this task is not to hard for you."  
"No it isn't." She inwardly scoffed at him, as she lifted her hands. Cars started to float and she aimed them recklessly into the war zone.  
_Sorry. Everyone.  
_Pyro shot each one with his fire, sending them crashing into the scathed landscape. Humans and mutants alike started to scatter.

-  
From where Logan was standing, it looked as though it was Magneto controlling the cars. He looked down as another fiery automobile landed next to him, Storm and Beast. He saw the remains of the Cure in a magazine. Beast followed his eyes, figuring out what was going through his friend's mind.

Logan looked from Beast to Storm. "We work as a team."  
Storm had humor in her voice. "The best defense is a good offense."  
"Bobby! Do you think you can take out your old friend?"  
Iceman looked at him, nodded and went out to the open. He froze the next car, gaining Pyro's attention.

-  
Magneto saw this, halting Rogue's action then speaking to Pyro.  
"Go ahead. Rogue, you will remain with Jean and I." Rogue watched Pyro's back as he walked onward to his fate. It took all her might, her heart aching, to look away. She knew what was going to happen, but it didn't mean she wanted it to.  
Psyche John felt her hurt too. He sighed, and pushed back her emotions.  
_You need to be strong for this, Rogue. It's almost over.  
I know._ A tear made it's way down her clean face. _I know._


	10. Zehn: End of the Beginning

The ground was thickening with fog, final battles between people were being waged. Mutants that were force-fed the cure were making their way to the edge of the island, hoping to get away. Some mutants were still fighting against the humans who were there first. Kitty had Jimmy with her, keeping him safe as she made her way through the maze of labs. The Juggernaut was still passed out on the floor of Jimmy's old 'room'.Mystique had found Psylocke, Kid Omega and Arclight.  
"Come on, we need to get out of here now."  
"Why? We've won. I think we'll-"  
She gave Kid Omega a hard, stern look. "We need to get out of here. Now. Thank Rogue later, if you survive."  
Psylocke looked worriedly over to Arclight then to Kid. "Let's listen to Mystique and get out of here, alright? If it was Rogue, then I think we should take her mother seriously."  
There was silence between the Kid and shape shifter.  
They were gone from the building in less than two minutes.

Outside, a final battle between ice and fire was about to begin.  
Bobby pulled off both of his gloves, throwing them to the ground as Pyro made his way in front of him.  
_It's all or nothing now. Alcatraz. What my future self left out. No time to think about it now. _With the flick of his wrist igniter, he initiated the fight.  
Iceman was holding his own against the fire that his friend repeatedly poured out onto him. He pushed more ice Pyro's way.

Jean, along with Rogue, were watching as fog took over the once clear battlefield. Magneto was soon lost in the mist. Logan saw him getting closer, then ran.

Pyro forced a larger amount of fire at Iceman, steadily walking closer. The ice was becoming weaker, the only thing Bobby knew was a good defense.  
Pyro was now only a couple of feet from him. It was surrounding him, making him burn. "You're in over your head, Bobby." He was practically on top of him. "Maybe you should go back to school."  
A cord struck in him then, as he felt his body start to ice over. He took both of Pyro's hands, freezing them to stop the flow of fire.  
Pyro looked at his hands, he was shocked. _This is what he kept out! He didn't want me to win!_  
Looking up at the now frozen Bobby, he was stunned. He couldn't feel his hands anymore. Bobby pulled back and then hit him square on the forehead, knocking him out.  
"You never shoulda left." He looked at his friend's body, then turned to leave. He was almost to Kitty, when he thought better of it. He turned and went back to his friend. Carefully picking him up, he threw him over his shoulder and went back to Kitty.  
"Bobby? Who is-" Her eyes went wide as she saw that it was indeed John. Or Pyro in this case. "Hurry, we have to get Jimmy and him to safety!"

Logan pointed his Adamantium claws over to Magneto, who was but a shadow amongst the fog.  
"This is it." He stated to Colossus. "Hey. Make it a strike." Colossus grabbed a hold of the Wolverine, throwing him similarly to what he did in the danger room.  
As he went flying, Magneto stopped him; forcing him to skid to a stop on the gravel before him. Then he made Logan flip onto his back. "You never learn do you?"  
Wolverine had a grin on his face, as he replied to the master of magnetism. "Actually," He pants. "I do." Beast growled as he landed, coming up behind Magneto with four Cure needles. He stabbed him then in the chest. Holding his shoulder, he left him fall.  
"I'm-"  
Logan finished for him. "One of them?"  
He turned over, facing Rogue, who was still hooded and Jean. "This is- What they want- For all of us-." His arms were shaking, his body feeling the full effects of the Cure.  
He turned over to his back once more, taking the needles from his chest. Logan looked up from him, looking at Jean. The person next to her was looking down still. Then he saw it. The hair of the girl who shouldn't be there. Looking back to Jean, she had her eyes on him.  
"It's over, Jean. Both of you, it's over." As soon as he whispered 'It's over' one last time, men started appearing behind the four figures. Logan shouted at them. "No! Don't shoot!" He was too late, as they started shooting everything in sight.  
Jean looked forward, Rogue looked at her, then behind. The weapons stopped in their places. Looking back at her older counterpart, she saw the black bleed into her eyes. Disintegrating the ammo, she turned to look at the men. Jean was soon gone as the Phoenix took over. Lifting herself into the air, she proceeded to give her response.  
Rogue watched, hearing Logan in the background. "No!!!" Phoenix lifted herself, turned and started destroying everything. Her time was almost there.  
"Everybody get out of there!" Beast called all the humans from the building, and whoever might be there.  
She landed on a hill of scrap metal, cars and other debris. People were running toward the bridge, Beast caught up with Bobby, Kitty, Jimmy and an unconscious Pyro. "Let me take him, you guys get Jimmy out of here!"

Rogue was left with Magneto and Logan. The older ex-mutant looked up at her, now that she stood above him. "Help me, Rogue."  
Logan tore his eyes away from 'Jean' and looked at the girl.  
"No. You have to learn to fend for yourself. Leave. The both of you." She ripped her coat off, walking around Erik's shaking body and stopping next to Logan.  
Her eyes glazed with white, unlocking what she had stored in his mind. "Look, you can leave. Ah got this." His mind was trying to figure out what was being placed, and shook his head. He grabbed a hold of Rogue's arms.  
"No. You are-"  
She smiled at him. "Remember what you said?"  
"What are you talking about Marie?" Slowly, she forced his arms off of her.  
"You are my friend, not my father. I will be fine, Logan. Get everyone to safety." With that, she took the air, multiple Cure needles coming to her hand.  
Logan could do nothing but watch her go.

"_Shouldn't you be telling me to go upstairs and unpack?"_  
"_Look Rogue, I'm your friend, not your father. Just make sure you're doing this because _you _want to." He turned, leaving her there. He stopped when he heard her speak. _  
"_Marie."_  
"_Marie." He nodded at her, then watched her as she left._

Magneto turned to look at Jean. "What have I done?"  
Rogue landed a few feet away from Jean. She hid the cure away from the offending power.  
"Phoenix, this has to stop."  
Her head turned in curiosity at Rogue. "Why should I? They brought this upon themselves."  
Rogue let her body feel the power coming from inside of her. Her own eyes glazed over with white. Her hands started to create the violet fire that Pyra originally** held.**  
Her feet began to move on their own as she was carried to the Phoenix. "They might have. But, you will also kill those who haven't done anything wrong. Do you really want that?"  
Marie received a sadistic smile in return. Sighing, she turned, looking at the landscape around her. The flames steadily grew up her arms, not harming a thread of fabric, or even a hair. The water surrounding the island was floating stories above sea level.  
Turning back to the woman in front of her, she felt her head become clouded.  
_Hey Marie. How you holdin' up back there?_  
Rogue's mental eyes widened. _Logan?! How-_  
_Just ask the Professor. Seems that Pyra left a hidden message. Look, be careful alright? We already feel that things are changing. _  
He went quiet then. She continued to reason with the Phoenix.  
"You have killed many already, just let it go! How many more will die by your hand before you're happy huh?" She took another step, and was attacked by her telekinesis. A patch of her shirt was ripped away, skin taken away only to heal back. Her eyes grew more white, as she brought her hands forward. Fire streamed toward Jean's body.  
_Rogue? Can you hear me? It's Bobby. I can remember the fight now. You need to concentrate!_  
_Ah'm tryin' ta, Bobbeh. Ya need ta quiet down there so Ah can hear muhself think!_  
He was quiet for a moment. _We miss you._  
Silence.  
She decided to pull back the fire. Instead, she pulled whatever metal she could that wasn't decimated and brought it closer to her. The fire became more concentrated as she turned them into mini-bombs.  
The metal pieces surrounded her, as a fast paced force field. Pulling her arms around herself, she had eight small bombs between all of her fingers. Then, with the flick of her two wrists, she sent them into the spinning metal.

Storm had the team in the Blackbird and were currently hovering over the Island. From their viewpoint, they could see a girl fighting against their older team member.  
Logan was up against the glass, watching the two women he held dear fight off. Rogue had metal spinning around her, and Jean repeatedly killed off every single thing on that small patch of land.  
"Jean..." His hand pounded on the Plexiglas-glass. A hand came onto his shoulder, a blue one.  
"Rogue will take care of it, she's stronger now." He didn't know why, but the determination that was on that girl's face was stronger than he had ever seen it.  
"What a minute! Rogue is down there?! How!" Bobby had shouted from his seat near where Kitty was comforting Jimmy.  
"I don't know, kid. I don't think it's the one we know..." He let the conversation die there.

_Hey baby._  
Rogue's fire bombs grew stronger as she let the metal stop it's rotation. She motioned the larger pieces as close to Jean's body as she could without the telepath's powers affecting it.  
_Everything is going good here. We can see everything that's happening. Well, not entirely. I'm sort of passed out at the moment, aren't I?_ He laughed to himself.  
The pieces soon blew up, taking the woman by surprise. The motions of her powers faltered, and that gave Rogue her chance. Using Callisto's mutation of speed, she made it directly in front of Jean.  
"Jean... Please, wake up."  
The black disappeared from her eyes. "Rogue? What- What are you-" She was silenced as warm hands cradled her face.  
"Shhh. It's alright now." She felt the Phoenix's force seep into her. The Pyra that was merged with her own body started to fight the offending power. "This might hurt, but it's the only way for now."  
_We can't see you here though, Rogue. The Professor thinks it's because you are still in the past. _He paused. _I- I hope- I hope he's right. _  
Rogue pulled a hand away, keeping the other attached to Jean's skin. She found the needles in the pocket of her pants. Turning to look into Jean's eyes, she smiled. "The Phoenix is almost gone, however-" She took five of the Cure and stabbed them directly over her heart. "You will need to be human to have the process completed."  
Jean cried out in pain as she felt all her power drain from her. The Cure was burning through her at an alarming rate. Gripping onto Rogue, she started to weaken. When she looked into her former student's eyes, hoping to meet brown; she was shocked to find bleach white. "It's over, Jean." A violet strand of hair made its way across her face. She helped Jean settle on the ground, watching the water and other debris fall back onto the Earth.

Something happened. The X-Men could clearly see that.  
"She- Rogue- She pulled through!" Storm was happy. She turned to the rest of her team. "Hold on tight, we're going to land now!"

Rogue could feel more power seep into her.  
_You- You took me away from her. _  
_Shut up already, you damn bird._  
Psyche John popped up next to the steadily dying flame of the Phoenix.  
_Bird? I am not just a bird, Boy._ Her voice was full of darkness.  
_Ok. You're a bird of _fire_. You do know I _control _fire right?_  
Her dark eyes widened, and watched as a white bird appeared.  
_You have no judgment over this girl, Phoenix. So you will be locked up, never to speak again._  
Psyche John looked at the entity that was Pyra. _Yeah, good luck with that. But I can always keep it under check._  
Pyra looked at him, she felt her power fading. _I have to send her back. Now. _Turning to the Phoenix Force, she smiled a sick grin.  
_And you will be our battery._  
_-_  
Rogue waited with Jean until the jet made it's way down. Jean watched her watch the large carrier. Tearing away from it, she looked at the girl who had the Phoenix in her head. She noticed Rogue's eyes were narrowed, breathing oddly. _She must be fighting it._ The woman gasped when her former student looked at her.  
"I need to leave you here." Rogue put her down, standing above her. She saw Logan run their way. "Take care, okay?" She didn't wait for Jean to answer as she ran off to another part of the island.  
When Logan arrived, Rogue's scent was still strong.  
"She- She left." All thoughts went out the window when he saw the Cure needles sticking from her chest. He knelt down next to her, carefully removing them.  
"Hey- Are you alright?" He had asked her hesitantly. Not knowing where the Phoenix went.  
As if knowing what he was thinking, she picked herself up as best as she could. "Rogue- She... She absorbed the Phoenix."  
His eyes widened, only to close. His heart started to clench harder. _Where are ya kid?_  
-With Rogue _behind_ the Labs.

"No time like the present John, let's go."  
_Almost ready, hold your proverbial horses. _  
"I'm laughing. Truly. Ha to the freakin' Ha."  
She felt the Phoenix's power flowing through her veins at a fast pace. _Are ya tryin' ta knock me out there?_ It slowed, until it reached her fingertips. Sighing, she turned to look at the battlefield behind her. Logan was looking around for her, yet still helping Jean up. A smile was brought to her lips then. _Good bye you guys._

-In the present time, technically the time that Rogue was originally from.

John was pacing the room. Frantically. They had lost connection with Rogue soon after she absorbed most of the Phoenix.  
Jean was in the room as well, she ended up growing into their lives. Her powers were still returning, her dose was multiplied by five.  
When the time came around, they told her that it was Rogue from that time period that saved her.  
"Wait. What are you saying? Rogue... She went through time?"  
She didn't believe anyone until the Professor told her the truth. He told her when she asked about where the violet streaked girl went off too.  
She was there when the incident happened this time around. It didn't really come to her mind that the girl from her current timezone was the one that saved her in the past.  
"Professor.. This is A LOT to take it."  
He nodded to her. "Yes. It is my dear, you may want to go lie down. We will talk more later."  
She agreed, walking through the halls to get to the stairway. She had bumped into Scott on the way, smiling at him. "Hey Scott."  
He grinned at her. "Jean. What's wrong?" He had concern written on his face.  
"It's nothing..."  
"Jean."  
Sighing, she told him what the professor told her. "He finally told you?"  
Her eyes narrowed. "Finally?"  
"Yeah. We figured we'd wait to tell you so she could successfully go back. You're still here, so..." He let the sentence trail off.

Somewhere else in the academy, Bobby had to take John elsewhere to continue his pacing.  
"John, you need to calm down man. I think there are gouges in the floor by now."  
The pyromaniac stopped what he was doing, and looked down. "No, it's still only scuff marks. Must. Keep. Pacing." He said the last part with humor.  
"Right.." Bobby shook his head in defeat, turning back to the TV. It seemed that Rogue did do some good. They could feel the past changing with each passing moment. And yet, the affect that Pyra had on them kept them remembering the alternate passed that they had once shared.  
The younger students hadn't really noticed, thankfully. It would rise many questions that would be too difficult to answer until their Rogue returned. Jimmy had remembered, because he had seen her at Alcatraz that fateful night.  
In fact, he was going to see her again really soon.  
How you say?  
He was walking around in the back, making his way to the fountain. He had learned to keep his powers close to him now, without straining too much. Sitting down at the edge, he looked into the water of the trickling pond. _I- I wonder if she will ever come back. I mean, all of her friends miss her._ He started blinking, staring closer into the pond. _What is that? Lightning?_  
What he saw was actually a reflection. There was a hole being created above the fountain, crackling with powerful energy. He was broken from his trance when an explosion was heard from above.  
"Ah!" He fell onto his back, forcing his eyes to look up. There were sparks coming from both sides of the hole. Then, with a final boom, a person jumped out, landing a few feet away from him. The energy from the portal slowly dissipated, leaving the person in front of him the only thing remaining. "Who- Who are you!" He didn't mean to come off as rude or scared for that matter, but at that moment he couldn't care less.  
His gray eyes were met with pure white, that slowly faded to brown. He recognized her face before she fell onto her side, passed out. "Rogue!!"

Logan was brought out of his reverie, he was working on Scott's motorcycle. He heard the faint voice of Jimmy, or Leech.

John abruptly stopped his pacing, listening to where the scream came from. When he looked up, he ran toward the window of the common room. With wide eyes, he bolted out of the room with record speed.

Xavier felt someone's mind appear from nothing. Looking up from his desk, he also heard one of his students scream out.

Jean was just about up the stairs, then saw a panicked John rush by. "John! Walk-"  
"Rogue! She's back!" He cut her off, and kept running. Looking over to her lover, she was shocked. Smiling at her, he grabbed a hold of her hand. "Let's go welcome her back huh?"

When Rogue jumped through the portal that was created from the Phoenix's power, she was growing tired. _No more of this from me for a long time._ She saw the light coming at her with a fast pace.  
_Usually sane people run away from the light, but you just keep goin' at it._  
Psyche John laughed at her.  
When she made it through the last jolt, she ended up landing on soft grass. The power she felt was slowly fading, then it was gone. Her vision was clearing. Her eyes made their way up, seeing a little boy. That boy called her name, only for her to pass out in response.

When she awoke next, she was in the medical lab. She blinked back the tears, not use to the bright light.  
"Why hello there, Rogue. Long time no see. Hopefully this time around, you won't be burning the room up." Hank had so much humor in his voice, however he was also very happy she was alive and home.  
"Heh. Hello to you too, Hank." She slow sat up, stretching her arms out. After a short yawn, she looked around. No one else was in the room with them.  
"Oh right, everyone is still asleep. We had to drag John out of here two days ago because he wanted to be there when you woke up. You've been out for five days, Rogue."  
She chuckled. "At least not a week this time huh?"  
He laughed with her. "It seems that you are back to normal. Er- Well, the normal that you left us with. I think."  
She didn't say anything to him, only laughed whole heartedly.  
Silence befell the two for a long period of time. She let him conduct his tests. Take blood samples, check energy levels, all that fun stuff.  
He then check**s** his watch, whistling. "It is about eight in the morning now. I will buzz the Professor so he can look you over as well."  
"I have a better idea." He watched as her eyes became white, objects started to float.  
"Rogue- What are you-" Hank was instantly worried, knowing she had the Phoenix in her. There was a static sound coming from behind him, then everything went back to normal. "What did you-"  
"That is a very interesting power you have there, Rogue." Hank whipped around to find the Professor, Jean, Storm and Logan there.  
"What just happened?" Rogue laughed at him, who was in weird zebra stripped pajama pants. Storm was already in clothing. _Early riser it seems._ She thought that to herself after yawning again.  
"That was called teleportation." Miss violet answered for all of them. "I think that was a bad idea. I'm tired again." A hand flew to her head then.  
"What happened to..."  
That was a question on everyone's mind at that moment. Rogue opened her eyes, looking around the room. Logan caught her eye, and she looked away.  
"It's only a fragment in my mind now. I had to use most of the force that it had left to get back here. She's not a threat now."  
_Yeah, not physically. She keeps trying to take _my _consciousness over. And that's just weird. Pyra has her under lock and key, but still..._  
_Heh. Poor you._  
_Yeah, you better feel sympathy._  
Storm had her own little flashback then.

She felt her hands build up with electricity, and was about to attack Callisto. A hooded figure picked up the woman, and ran off behind Storm. The two spoke, then the hooded figure went back to being next to Jean and Magneto. Callisto gave her a wry grin, only to turn into the crowd, leaving her there.

Her eyes narrowed at the memory. Turning to Rogue, she hoped to get some answers.  
"What did you tell Callisto?"  
Said girl let out a heavy sigh, and didn't answer the question given to her.  
"Rogue. What did you tell her?"  
"Look, it doesn't matter what I said to her okay? Just let it go, Storm."  
The woman felt like she was smacked in the face. "Excuse me? You helped them!"  
"And? They may have all looked bad to you guys, but I was with them for a while. I got use to their personalities. Callisto isn't as bad as what you might think." A thought came to mind then, turning to the Professor, she projected a thought.  
_'What happened to Mystique?'_  
"I'm not sure. I can search for her with Cerebro later. Now, I think you should go _straight_ to your room and rest." _'You may be tired, but I feel you can teleport yourself up to your room_.'  
"Sly, Professor. Very." She went quiet for a moment. "I hope I don't land in a wall... Or something.." As Kurt made his way into the room, he saw a glimpse of Rogue before she disappeared in a gray cloud of smoke.  
"Vat the? Vat happened to Rogue?" _How can she teleport? She never touched me._

As if he was waiting for her, John gasped when she landed on him. "Oof!"  
Rogue blinked at John, slowly crawling off of him into a sitting position. "What are ya doin' in muh room, Johnny?" He stared at her with disbelief.  
"Rogue?" He got closer to her face, unsure. "Are you- Uh I mean. What- Ugh." _How can I not form simple sentences!_  
"Huh?" She was confused as to what he was trying to say. She didn't get to ask again when his lips crashed into hers, forcing her to land on her pillows behind her.  
His hands were on her cheeks, holding her still. Making sure she didn't leave again. Pulling away, he looked into her eyes. "Don't you EVER do that again, understand? You left without a goodbye! What if you died back then huh? I-You-Guh!" He kissed her again, pulling her body up into a hug.  
Her mind was soaring. _Why isn't my power-_  
_Don't worry about it. _  
And she listened to him, she pushed back with as much force as John was applying. When he didn't feel the pull of her powers, he pulled back again. "What happened to your powers?"  
"They're off right now." She smiled at him. "I really have to get some sleep, Johnny." She turned her head to the side. "Care ta join meh?"  
His eyebrows shot up, and he wore a Cheshire grin.  
As if reading his mind, she pushed him. "Get yur mind outta thuh guttah, _Pyro_."  
"Oh. You know how to ruin the moment." He whined at her, but held his grin true. He let it go eventually, as he climbed under the blankets with her. "You know... I'm not really sorry for that."  
"What are you talking about?" Her eyes were closed, her back facing him. She held onto his hand, bare. His arms were holding her waist, as if not to let her leave again.  
"When I kissed you then. Before Alcatraz." Her eyes slowly opened, and felt the smile on his lips when he kissed her shoulder. "I just needed to know if I really loved you."  
Her eyes were opening and widening with each word. Her face then proceeded to turn red. Noticing the change in color, as it seeped to her open shoulder, he laughed. "Is it that hard to believe, Rogue? No,... Marie. I do love you. I can warm you up more than that ice-dick ever can."  
Her jaw opened in revelation at the double meaning. "You- Pervert!"

Logan had finally made his way up to the dorms, he wanted to check up on the kid. He heard it then.  
"_You- Pervert!"_ Fits of giggles and laughing erupted from her door.  
"_Oh, come on Marie! You have to admit it's true." _John's voice was the other one in her room.  
"_Ah'm not admitting ta anythin'. Ah wouldn't know anehway."_  
"_Hmmm... I could... Teach you." _Logan's face contorted in disgust at the boy's voice. Putting his ear to the door, he heard Rogue swallow hard.  
"What are you doing, Logan?" Storm came up from behind him, sending his head banging on the door.

"Hmmm.... I could... Teach you." Rogue swallowed hard. By then, she was on her back, looking at him. He was holding his head up with one arm whilst the other was draped over her waist. She jumped when she heard Storm's voice, John just laughed.  
"_What are you doing, Logan?"_  
"_I- Uh.. I was checking on Rogue." _His eyes went wide. _"She's fine."_  
"_Uh huh. Then why was your ear up against it?"_  
"Looks like Logan is in deep huh?"  
"Him? What if-"  
"Don't worry about her. Just feign sleep and we'll be fine." He put his arm down, holding her close like before. "Knowing you, you'll end up pretending so well and actually fall asleep."  
Her eyes were drifting shut slowly, only hearing half of what he said. "Mm..yeah... Whatevah ya say Johnny."  
_Damn. That was fast. She's passed out already._ He yawned himself, following in suite.

* * *

**A/N:  
**Now, how should the last chapter go? I'm not sure really. Like this can't be IT right? Ideas? Anyone?  
Was it a dream? - That would not be cool huh?  
Battle sequence longer? So the half where she comes back would be it? There might be a Evo-Verse sequel haha. Crazy.  
She got her teleportation from Kurt before she was born. How? Pyra. She held all of the combinations that would come out from Mystique. That sounded weird.  
Pyra is a power house mutant by the fact that she is extending Rogue' ability. She can take a mutant's ability THROUGH other peoples memories. Wow. Crazy. That's how Rogue became a telepath. Her telekinesis is a tad unstable, so doesn't really use it.


	11. Elf: What The Fuck

There will be no sequel. I just don't have it in me.

I added the Morlocks, Emma and Gambit here. Look in my profile to get a glimpse of Frost from the new movie and a retarded manip of Gambit. But it was the best I could find. Kay, this is the UNBETA-ed version. So uh be kind? lol  
I've noticed my own mistakes.  
Kid Omega has the same abilities as Quill, and Spyke was killed by Logan XD So um, bear with me? So I've changed in my story that the Spyke in the movie is Quill and the 'Quill' in the movie is Kid Omega. *nods*

Ok, have fun. This chapter is HUGE! :'D It has 6159 or so words. It sounds bigger if I say this: "Six thousand one hundred fifty-nine words! w00t!"

* * *

-Three months later.

"Alright, let's see what ya got." Rogue was facing off against Iceman in the danger room. The professor asked for her to hone each skill with the different members of the X-Men. With Bobby, she had to use fire, with John it was ice, and with Logan it was magnetism. It was the third session this month with Bobby, and the first two times; she had failed.

Iceman sighed, knowing it wouldn't end very well. "Fine. Let's get this over with."

John, Logan, Ororo, and Kitty were all watching on the observation deck. The clicking of a lighter was usually heard at this time. "John, would you knock it off! God." Kitty was getting impatient with the constant flicking of the lighter.

Glancing over at the girl, he flicked it one last time, looking back at the fight.

Iceman was completely covered with ice by then, and Rogue was doing something different. She had a smile on her face, as if holding a secret. "Ya know how there's new students here?"

Rolling his eyes, he didn't get where this conversation was going. "Yeah, and?"

His bravado started to fade when fire started licking her feet, changing into something like molten rock.

The camera zoomed into their area, bringing a chatter to the deck.

"What's going on down there?"

John moved closer toward the screen, instantly recognizing who's power Rogue was using. Logan saw the flicker in the boy's eyes. "Who's ability is that?"

"Oh, that would be Amara's gift. She can turn into magma." John smiled wickedly at that. "Amara agreed to let Rogue touch her, because she doesn't like Iceman anymore than I do."

Iceman started to back away from Rogue when her entire body was covered in molten lava. "What's going on here? Why do you have Magma's powers?"

"Oh come on Bobby. You expect me to just lose each time? I don't think so mister." Pulling her arms back, she erupted power into her feet. With the grace of the Phoenix, she surrounded the boy with magma.

Iceman could feel his ice melting, and his skin showing through. Swallowing, he had to use more power to ice over again. When that strategy failed, he almost gave up until she came to his face.

"Stop trying to ice over, Bobby. Make your body _into_ the ice you love so much. If Magma can become lava, you can become ice."

He listened to her words of wisdom. This was training after all. If he could give her advice on advancing her own powers, he would have done so. Same went for the girl in front of him. Rogue did not back away from him though. He had to be able to change under pressure. He closed his eyes, focusing on his gift. Something was seeping through his veins, he could see it as he looked down at his exposed hand. Ice was coming from _inside_ of him. Looking back up at the girl, he smirked.

"Thanks, Rogue."

Rogue's smile was ripped off her face as a powerful ice beam blasted her next to the deck. She remained there for a few seconds.

They all saw the change in Iceman as he blasted Rogue up next to the deck. Her head was pulled forward, her face hidden behind her now free hair. John's eyes went wide as he saw the ice start melting away from her chest. Xavier had just come in to witness her changing form. Clearing his throat, he got Ororo's attention.

"Storm, how are they fairing?"

"It seems that Bobby has gotten stronger. His body started to ice from the inside out, Rogue's wise words of encouragement had helped Bobby get stronger. He could now become ice, from the inside out. He proceeded to blast her," Motioning the girl starting to collect herself on the wall. "As you can see."

"Yes. I can see." He gave a chuckle as he heard Rogue's thoughts.

_That conniving little- He's so gonna-_

_'Now Rogue, be nice. Do not harm him, at least make sure he can heal without Jean's help. Please.' _He remembered the first time Rogue went against John. She froze his feet to the ground, and couldn't figure out how to undo the problem. She ended up avoiding him for the entire week until his feet had feeling back in them.

She lifted her head up, trying to pull back the Phoenix. _Oh no you don't, it's just a training session._

_Let me have _some _fun. I promise not to kill him. Besides, you're too weak to stop me. _The mental bird took over Rogue's body without her permission, leaving Rogue to be with Psyche John.

_Wow. Long time no see Roguey._

Looking at him, she yawned. _Yeah, ha ha. _

The Phoenix grinned down at the Iceman at the bottom of the room. Jumping from her spot on the wall, she flew down at him at full force, punching him in the face with a flaming fist. He was forced back, into a wall of an opposing building in the simulation. Once Iceman was up from the rubble, he was taken down again with massive fireballs. Two chipped his shoulder, while a stray knocked him to his knees.

"Wow, seems like you need some practice, Iceman."

He looked up from his spot on the ground to black eyes and a sadistic smile. "Phoenix."  
"Oh yes. It's me. Only, after being in this body, it seems to make me more carefree. Which is not a good thing for you. Now, I only have one more minute of freedom then Miss Marie will be back with full force. I will let her beat you, for now..."

She jumped into the air, debris started to float upward. "Dodge ball is the game for today!"

And for that entire minute, Iceman had to dodge every piece of debris that came at him. When the rain of terror ceased, he was met with a fireball the size of a two story condo.

"_Simulation Complete._"

The computerized woman spoke out to the two mutants. One with a big grin on her face, while the other was steaming. Literally.

"I think that will be the last time I pair up with you for a few months."

"Heh I'm sorry Bobby. I shouldn't have let her take a crack at ya."

He looked at her, then shook his head with a small smile on his face. "Yeah, no kidding. But good job. You finally beat me. Now John just has to do the same and we are all even." He smile grew to a full fledged grin. They were met with Xavier, Logan, Storm, John and Kitty in the hall.

"That was great, the both of you. Bobby, you have evolved in the past month while training with Rogue. And Rogue, you will still need to work on keeping the Phoenix at bay." A small silence went on between them that didn't last long. "But, you did end up proving victorious this session. Tomorrow, you train with Jean."

Her face contorted in confusion. "Jean? So she's fit for fighting now?"

_'Yes, but I will need to speak with the Phoenix before then.'_ "Yes, she is. She has been practicing with her abilities in sessions with me twice a week. She is now up for a danger room session."

"Alright." She answered and confirmed to him.

He smiled at her, walking away leaving her to clean up. "Oh, and today you will all have a free day along with the rest of the students. Logan, Storm; you will help with Jean, Scott and Warren. It has been a while since the students have been to the mall."

Logan didn't have to wait long for the older man to leave. He turned back to the small group of kids, since Storm had left with the professor. "Great. I have to play babysitter to all of you hooligans."

"Babysit? We're twenty already, more like we have to babysit you soon, _old man_."

Logan was passed by his younger teammates that he had known since they were in their teens. Rogue was the last one to pass him. Putting an arm on his shoulder, she smiled up at him. "John's right ya know."

She got her reply from a gruff voice. "About what?" She walked a bit further from him before replying.

"Bein' an old man." She laughed at him full force, holding onto her gut. His face changed from fun to serious. Pointing his finger at her, trying to be angry, he replied.

"I am not old. I'm-" The elevator closed before he could make his retort. "God damned kids."

The group of once teenagers had not been to a mall in years. They have been training hard each day to perfect their powers. Well, at least control them more. Kitty doesn't accidentally walk through people anymore; she had once walked through Hank while brushing her teeth. That didn't end well when she forgot her tooth brush. That left him sick for a week.

Jubilee. That just states it all. Just one year ago, she started to evolve a little too quickly. Everyone and _everything_ she bumped into got zapped. However, the only thing she worried about was her hair and how chalk full of static it was. Xavier had put her to good use every time they had a celebration, only to warn her about her sparks around extremely dry areas of grass.

Bobby had become great friends with John again, even though they had their spats every once and while. Bobby would bring up what activities he and Rogue use to do; cajoling John whenever he flicked his lighter open. After about a month of taunting, Logan gave them free reigns of the danger room. When they were completed, Bobby was Baldman instead of Iceman.

They finally made it to the mall. However, it did not go as planned. Rogue went off with John, while Bobby, Kitty, Piotr and Jones went off in their own little group. Jubilee went with some of her friends, that included Jimmy and Theresa. Logan, Storm, Jean and Scott were left to wonder on their own. Logan decided to follow close by Rogue and John, but far enough away not to be detected. Storm watched him go, but diverted her attention to the couple beside her.

"While he's being guardian, I have to go meet up with my nephew. He might become a new addition to the X-Men." Nodding to Jean, she leaves them.

"Well, so much for babysitting huh?"

"Who's her nephew?"

Scott walks with Jean to the food court, and pulls a chair out for her. Once he sits across from her, he proceeds to tell her of Spyke.

"He calls himself Spyke. He can project bony spines from his skin. Just like a porcupine. Apparently, he went through a phase and called himself the Porcupine before one if his family members said it was too dorky. He later changed his codename to Spyke. His real name is Evan Daniels. There has been another with a similar mutation, but he called himself Quill."

"Ah, yes, I have heard about that guy. Rogue told me about his fight with Logan back when..." Jean let her sentence drift. She smiled when Scott put a hand over hers.

Storm spotted Evan at a sports center. "Evan!"

He turned his head, toward his aunt. "Auntie 'Ro!" They both hugged each other. "Took you long enough. So, what's this about the X-Men?" He whispered the last part to her. Taking him by the shoulder, gently, she lead him out of the store after he purchased a skate board.

"Yes. We could use your help. And you could live there, continue school. I am sure that you could teach the younger children a thing or two about basketball." She smiled at him, knowing he loves the sport.

Evan chuckled at his aunt. She wanted him in a safer environment, a place where he wouldn't put his family in danger. "I'll tell ya what. I will think about it and give you a call. Now, how about we just hang around for a while."

"Hey, how about these?" Rogue pulled up a white pair of gloves with tribal flames etched onto them. A large grin was cast upon his face when he laid his eyes on them.

"They're hot-" _Just like you_. "-Get'em." His eyes were sparkling with mischief.

"Alrahght." Smiling, she took them up to the register and paid for them. "Hey, how about we head ovah to thuh lighter shop afteh this? It's nahce to see othuh styahles."

"Oh, I see what you're hinting at." He knew what was on her mind.

Feigning innocence, she responded. "Why, are you playin' meh for a liar, John?"

Sighing, he replied to her. "No, I mean you want me to get a new lighter. I'm pretty good with the one I have now." He flicked it open to prove his point. The paint was chipping every time he gripped it. "See, it's fine." The fire slowly died, and he noticed. Frowning, he closed it.

Rogue found herself looking at some Zippo lighters through very slim windows. John's lighter was out of fluid, and he needed to buy refills. Fortunately, he had a job now. Unfortunately, it was at the local Dairy Queen along side Bobby who was in heaven. His eyes twitched at the memory of having to deal with anything remotely cold.

"Sir, is there something wrong." _Dammit. I thought I did that in my mind._

"No."

The clerk only blinked but went back to ringing up his total. "That'll be..."

Rogue saw something, or rather, someone out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head, she found Logan sifting through Playboy magazines nearby. Looking at John, then to Logan, _then_ back to John, she wandered out of the store.

"Logan, why ya lookin' at those when you have Ms. Munroe?" Peering over his shoulder, she found him looking at, what said in the upper right corner, Ashlyn Letizzia. "Hmm.. A blonde."

He quickly shoved the magazine back on the post and turned around quickly. "Rogue." He swallowed hard. "Where's uh, Pyro?"

Lifting a brow, she threw her thumb back at the store. "He has a name, _Wolverine_." Her lips twitched at a small memory, back when they first met. Logan, being as observant as he is, noticed this.

"Right..." Smirking, he turned, leaving her with the now approaching John.

"Hey, what was that about?" He nodded his head at the older man's retreating back.

"Nothing much. Let's go, huh?" She tilted her head for it to land on her shoulder, eyes glimmering.

_Oh god. Puppy eyes._ "Where?" He choked out nervously as she grabbed a firm hold onto his arm.

"Oh, you will see."

_Nice Rogue. Make it so he can't escape. You would think he would be happy to go there. Lingerie everywhere. But nope, he will be as red as the fire he casts._

_John. You do know that how you said that makes him sound like a wizard right?_

Scoffing, Psyche John disagreed._ Hardly. For one, he doesn't have a wand. Two, he doesn't have a dorky green and gray scarf. Three, he doesn't look like Harry Pooter to me. _

Laughing out loud, Rogue absentmindedly answered out loud. Something she hadn't done in years._ "_It's Harry _Potter_, you fuckin' nimrod!"

John stopped in his tracks, face looking at Rogue. She stopped too, being forcefully connected with John, looking at him too. "What?"

"Uh, Nimrod?"

"Oh!" She started laughing at her self, shielding her face. "Ah'm sorry! Ah was talkin'ta a Psyche. Ah didn't mean ta ansah out loud. Silleh me."

"And what exactly were you two talking about?"

Sighing off her laughter, she forwarded her conversation telepathically to the physical John.

"Wow." He nodded in agreement.

"Let's go!" She quickly dragged him, feeling him try to pull away when he read the big, white lettering of...

"No! Rogue-Anna Marie D'Ancanto! We are not going in there!"

"Oh come on, men are suppose to love this place."

Gulping, he left his girlfriend to drag him into Victoria Secret.

Soon after Logan left Rogue with John, he ran into, quite literally, a man with a black hat and a long cape. Sniffing, he found the man's scent to be familiar. Turning, he watched where he was going and followed after him.

Gambit felt like he was being followed, so he found a fire escape exit and took it. Looking up he found the rooftop entrance, down below he found nothing but more stairway. So he ran up.

Logan followed him to a fire escape, sniffing to find where he went rather than looking. The man's scent was stronger toward the roof, so he took that route. When he reached the top, he found the door busted open. Following the man's scent still, he found it right above him.

Gambit looked down to see someone. That someone was from his past.

"Ah, lookie what t'e Gambit has spotted. It's de Wolverine." He got a snarl and a SNIKT as a reply. "Temper temper now, Wolvie. What are'ya doin' 'ere? Arencha 'suppose ta be huntin' down dat Xavier man?"

"What are'ya talkin' about, bub. Who the hell are you!"

Gambit smiled down at him, pulling out a card, Ace of Spades. "Ya don't remember Gambit? Well den, 'ere a gift." Charging his card, he threw it at Logan and jumped backwards.

Logan, no, Wolverine growled after the card did a number on him. "Get back here, you son of a-"

"Ey now, y've never met my mother, so don't be callin'er what I t'ink you be callin'er."

Rogue was met by someone of the past when she left John to do his own shopping. He needed new clothing apparently. _I can never get him to go clothing shopping _with_ me, but he loves to do it on his own._

"Betsy?"

A purple-streaked girl whipped around, gasping. "Oh my god! Rogue!" Jumping on the girl, Betsy hugged Rogue tightly. "What happened after Alcatraz? Where did-How did-Why did-"

"Whoa, calm down. One question at a time! We have time, no rush." She slowly unhooked the girl's bare arms from around her exposed neck.

"One, how can you control your powers now?"

"The Phoenix."

"Two, how do you have the Phoenix?"

"I absorbed Jean."

"Three, why did Mystique take us out of there?"

"I didn't want you guys to die."

"Ok."

Rogue let out a short laugh. "Okay?"

"Well, not 'okay' but, god." She shook her head. "Come on, gotta tell everyone else." She grabbed Rogue, making her drop whatever items she had. Rogue looked into the store that John was in, checking up on him. She was eventually brought back to the food court.

She found Storm, someone she was assuming to be Evan, Jean, Scott and a blonde woman.

_Who is that?_

Apparently, she projected her thought and the blonde turned to face her.

_My name is Emma Frost. And you must be Rogue._ The woman held shock on her face as she was soon blocked from Rogue's mind. Said girl was being lead to the other side, finding a small group of people. Normal looking people, as humans would find it. However, Rogue knew better. Breaking into a grin, she smiled at all of them.

"Wow."

A black haired woman looked behind her, grinning. "Rogue!"

"Mystique?" Her head leaned forward, trying to find her mother in the human looking woman in front of her. Finding a flash of yellow in her eyes, her eyes sparkled. "Wow, don't you look-"

"Human? Yes, well. They," She pointed to the group of mutants with her. "wanted to come here. Can't imagine why though. Though, I am glad they did."

Hugging her birth mother, she turned to the rest. Phillipa's hair was longer, Max still had the same look as he did at Alcatraz and Callisto was still missing.

"Where is Callisto?"

The group turned to Mystique, as if asking her to tell Rogue. Something in the girl's pocket started vibrating, however. She flicked it open just to silent it, and put it back from where it came.

"Mystique, where is she?" She prodded at her mother, who then broke.

"She's leading a mutant group underground, called the Morlocks. They can be found in underground New York. That's all I know."

Rogue took the information in, then heard telepathic calls from John.

'_Rogue! Where are you, why won't you answer your phone? If you can hear me, call me via cell. Rogue?'_

Mystique found her daughter's pause to be elongated when she did not answer to her name. _Someone must be talking to her telepathically. _"Rogue, who are you here with?"

Snapping out her thoughts, she looks at the once blue woman. "Everyone practically. That was John, I should get going." She put her number in Mystique's mind. "Call me," Turning to the other three, she smiled. "See you later. You can ask Mother for my number." Turning around and walking quickly into the opposite direction, she waved at them. "Later! Behave yourselves!"

John was frantic when she didn't pick up her phone. That was until he saw her walking past his point of view. "Rogue!" That got her attention.

"Oh, John! I'm so sorry! I got side-tracked and forgot my phone was on silent!" She bit her bottom lip, looking him in the eye. He had a feeling she was keeping something, but didn't pry.

"Let's go find the others." He looked to a faraway window. "It's getting dark and I'm fuckin' tired."

Jean was shocked when her eyes landed on Emma. The blonde was actually wearing normal clothing for once. However, it was a white tank and 70's style white bell-bottoms.

"Jean, how nice to see you again." Her frosty blue eyes then landed on Scott. "And Scott. How wonderful to meet you."

"How did you-"

"Know your name? Please, you are that short-sighted?"

"Emma, be nice to him." _Play nice please. _

Her eyes went from the Cyclops back to the has-been Phoenix. Frost noticed the lack of another presence as well. "What happened to the Phoenix? Finally got a grip?"

Jean frowned. "No, it was removed."

Emma felt a projection from behind her, then turned to see another woman being led by a person from the group she was with. '_My name is Emma Frost. And you must be Rogue._' She was shocked when she was instantly blocked after her introduction. She couldn't do much after she was coughed at.

"Who is this Rogue." She asked while turning back to the couple.

"Rogue?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Red. I wasn't aware that Charles held more than one other telepath besides himself and you."

"Maybe I will explain later. But for now, we must look for the other students." Jean was very uncomfortable talking about herself with Emma Frost. The woman was a magnet for trouble.

"Suit yourself." She looked at the now standing, yet quite man. "See you later, Mr. Summers." She blew a kiss to him and stalked off toward the other end of the mall.

Scott watched her leave. "What was that about?" He dropped the question when Jean gave him a pained look. "Uh- How about we look for Bobby's group first?"

Kitty was watching Bobby as he froze his already frozen ice cream. "Geez, Bobby, freeze it anymore and you won't be able to taste it." Jones told the older student.

"Funny."

"No, I'm serious. I saw on television the other night that the more something is frozen, the more it loses it's physical properties. Like... Taste. It will probably taste freezer burnt, which is really nasty."

The young insomniac looked at the ice cream with pity. Bobby sighed and pulled back the frost, making it return to it's normal ice creamy form. "There, happy?" He laughed, and let Kitty take a lick of his mint, chocolate chip treat.

"I certainly am. I don't have to worry about my tongue getting stuck."

"Yeah, but you would just phase through it. Wouldn't matter either way."

"The silent man speaks." Jubilee walked to their group with Theresa and Jimmy.

"Hey-"

"Well, it's true. You don't talk that much and you're just like your mutation." Jubes freezes and puts a stoic mask on her face. "Let us regroup. It is time to go."

"I do not sound like a robot, Jubilee."

"Yeah, whatever." She flung a hand in his direction, accidentally letting loose a spark and having it explode on his armor. "Whoops! I'm sorry!" She started laughing while Kitty and Bobby groaned at her antics.

They were interrupted by an incoming of two teachers. "Uh oh, seems Jubes has been caught by the mental force."

All eyes went to Jones, who slapped his forehead. "Sorry, I watch too much T.V."

"Hey you guys. Ready to go? It's getting pretty late."

Theresa looked at her wrist watch. "It's only six." Her brows furrowed, but her eyes looked at a nearby window. "Wow. I think my clock's broken."

"Maybe you broke it." Jimmy perked up and finally spoke.

"Oh, and what makes you say that?"

"Remember the last time you had a nightmare?"

Her eyes glazed over, laughing sheepishly at the memory. "Oh, hehe, right."

Jean smiled at them. "Get your things, and meet up at the carousal."

Emma found Gambit playing with a set of cards near a local fire escape. "Gambit, what are you doing?"

"Well, t'e Gambit came across an old buddy of 'is. By de name o'Wolverine."

Her eyes went wide. "Wolverine? He's here?"

"Pro'ly not anymore. He came wi'ta groupe de personnes."

Emma probed Gambit's mind and found what she was looking for. "Yes. He's with the X-Men." _If he gets close to the X-Men, he can get close to the Wolverine._

Gambit knew that face on Emma by then. "Oh no, Gambit not-"

"Oh yes, Gambit is."

Logan was angry when he found the Cajun known as Gambit gone. He was left the rooftop alone after he swung a long metal rod at his head. He would tell Charles about it later, but looking at the sky told him it was late. "Hope they didn't leave without me."

He made his way down the stairs, through the door and across the crowd.

"Where did you go off to anyway?" It had been only fifteen minutes since she came back to him.

"How about I tell you when we get home, okay?" She knew his patience was wearing thin.

"How about you tell me now?" _Yep, he's definitely angry. _Frowning, she kept walking.

"I found Psylocke."

He stopped her by standing in front of her. "You what? Where are the others? They made it out _alive? _Where the hell is Callisto?"

"See! This is why I wanted to wait until we were in a private area. I will tell you when we get home." She spat the last part out through clenched teeth. _'Just drop it until later okay? I promise I will tell you everything I know then, 'kay?'_

He was put off by her anger, not knowing how he got her so angry. A through came to mind and she heard it.

"No, it is not because of _that_. I'm not due until-"

That's when Logan made his entrance.

"Due? Marie, I think we need to talk."

She spun around finding Logan looking pretty mad, no that wouldn't be the right word. Pissed. Logan was pissed. "Logan, wait." She put her hands on his chest to calm him. "That's not what-"

He snarled at John, getting the wrong ideas completely. "Not what? He got you-"

"I got her what? Come on, what did I do?"

"John, please. You're only making it worse." She turned her head over to him. She felt him looking around for people, _witnesses_. "John-"

"Move, Marie."

"Logan-"

Groaning in frustration, she put her fingers on Logan's cheek. "Logan, calm down." He had wide eyes, but didn't feel the pull. He knew she was trying to change the subject, and didn't fall for it.

When she felt he wasn't going to let it go, she turned her powers on; only absorbing his consciousness. He fell to the floor, limp.

"God Marie, what'd you do to him?"

"First, don't call me that. Second, never egg him on when he has the wrong idea. Third,-"

"Third, we wake Logan up and get him to the van."

At the mansion, Logan was in his room. Storm was in her own room tonight, telling him that he needed to rest after all that happened that day.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Good to have you all back. Did you have a good time?"_

_There were groans all around the room. The professor had a knowing smile on his face, letting the younger students leave for bed. The only ones left were Logan, Jean, Scott, John and Rogue. _

_"As for the rest of you, Logan goes first."_

_"What part should I tell first? The random mutant that attacked me or the John/Rogue thing." Rogue's jaw dropped._

_"John/Rogue thing? Logan, if you would have heard me out in the first place, I wouldn't have had to knock you out!"_

_He flinched at her tone of voice, giving her a small sorry. He had been trying to apologize to her all the way back, but she ended up ignoring him._

_"Gambit was the guy's name. He said he knew who I was and then attacked me."_

_'I will talk with you about this Gambit fellow later. You may leave now, Logan.__'_

_Logan left after that._

**END FLASHBACK**

He wasn't sure what happened with the rest of them. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on his door.

Getting up from his spot on the bed, he went around it and came to the door. When it was opened, he found Rogue.

Lifting a brow at her, he questioned her. "Rogue? What are you doing here?"

She said nothing for a moment, then looked at him. "Sorry for ignoring you today. I guess I was upset that you would freak out over John like that."

"'S ok kid. What are you doing up so late anyway?"

She rolled her eyes. "Ah had ta show thuh new student around once ya left." From the tone of her voice and the obvious southern twang, he knew she was angry.

He lead her into his room and let her sit on his bed. "You can tell me what was so wrong, kid."

"Stop callin' me that, Logan. Ah'm not a kid anymore."

"Sorry."

"Ah should be sorry. Agin. Anyway, his name is Remy LeBeau." Her face contorted into a snarl. "A bloody Cajun. Always talkin' in third person. And those cards!" She grabbed her head, obviously annoyed. "I just wanna-"

"Whoa, calm it down there darlin'. Now, what did this Remy fella look like?"

Sighing, she explained to him what he roughly looked like. After Logan became silent, she turned in. "And Logan, please no Danger Room. Ah would lahke ta sleep in tomorrow. Good naht."

Making her way down to her room, she bumped into the Cajun. "Hey, watch it!" She saw who it was and left the scene immediately.

"Chere, wait! Gambit have somet'in 'e wanna ask you!"

"No way, Ah'm goin' ta bed!" She flicked him a flame and left him there to deal with the petite blue wonder.

"So dat be de chere's power eh?"

He was silenced by the small explosion. Unknowing to her, it was somewhat similar to the Cajun's power.

"John? What are you doing in here?"

He smiled at her. "What do you think? I'm watching after my little TTB."

She slid in next to him on her bed. Turning to face him, she felt nostalgic. "What's TTB?" He scoffs at her question. "What?" She was genuinely confused.

"Ticking Time Bomb?" He laughed at her face.

"I don't get the joke, St. John." His real name forced the smile to come off his face. His Australian accent came through only a smidge.

"Ay now, that ain't very nice of the sheila ta say to'er fiyaman."

Her eyes went wide. "You're Australian!"

"Whoa! Keep it down!" His original accent came back. "Yes I am."

"But you never-"

"And ya never asked." He let his native accent back in.

**FLASHBACK**

_"You want me to leave? Is that it? No can do. What did I tell you last week, an example would be ten minutes ago. 'Ticking Time Bomb'. That should be your new name. Trade in Rogue for TTB."_

_"I don't think so. I will always be a rogue, no need for a name change."_

**END FLASHBACK**

"Right. Now I remember. Soon then after you kissed me for the first time."

She turned to have her smile slowly fade from her face. His eyes were holding in a vast sea of emotions. "You know, I won't be able to hold back for much longer. Besides, your powers don't work on me thanks to the Phoenix." His voice was silk, making her heart skip a beat. It didn't help that his eyes darted to her lips. Licking them unconsciously, she looked at him. The left side of her lip twitched as her remembered another phrase from John.

**FLASHBACK**

_"When I kissed you then. Before Alcatraz." Her eyes slowly opened, and felt the smile on his lips when he kissed her shoulder. "I just needed to know if I really loved you."  
Her eyes were opening and widening with each word. Her face then proceeded to turn red. Noticing the change in color, as it seeped to her open shoulder, he laughed. "Is it that hard to believe, Rogue? No,... Marie. I do love you. I can warm you up more than that ice-dick ever can."  
Her jaw opened in revelation at the double meaning. "You- Pervert!" _

_"Oh, come on Marie! You have to admit it's true."  
"Ah'm not admitting ta anythin'. Ah wouldn't know anehway." _

_"Hmmm... I could... Teach you." Rogue swallowed hard. By then, she was on her back, looking at him. He was holding his head up with one arm whilst the other was draped over her waist. _

**END FLASHBACK**

"You know..."

His eyes snapped onto hers. "What?"

She took in air and let it out quickly. Swallowing, she continued. "You ah... Still have to-"

She gasped when she felt his hand tread dangerous waters. "Go on." He knew what he was doing to her, and proceeded to make her embarrassed.

"Have... To..." _Get a hold of yourself! It shouldn't be that hard! Come on, chuga chuga._ "Warm... Me up, unlike that!" She squeaked when he hit one of her ticklish spots. She ended up screaming the last part in a hushed voice. "Ice dick ever could!"

Remy had followed Rogue to her room, only to find it locked. No, not locked, stuck. The handle wouldn't even move. He heard small conversation happening within the room. He heard the last part, believing it was louder than intended.

_"Ice dick ever could!"_

"What-"

Logan was roused from his sleep when heard Rogue say something very unlike herself.

"-the-"

Bobby heard a phrase that he couldn't imagine to be Rogue. However, he knew and would always remember her voice.

"-Fuck?"

**END**


End file.
